What is True Love?
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: e Divine and Diamond Kingdom have been in good relations for many years, but their heirs have never met each other, so kings and queens of both kingdoms decided it was time time for them to meet, but is it really the first time? Epilouge up!
1. Prolouge

**Hey! Hopes everyone likes the story. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I am not the best writer, but I want to improve, so if there is anything you want me to improve on, tell me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Somebody's POV

Everyday, there is so much to think about. The duties I have to perform because I am the crown prince, An-chan, and my parents, etc... Why did my parents have to arrange a marriage with An-chan? I don't love her the way she loves me. I love her in a sibling way. I don't even understand what love is, true love exactly. I thought I did, but not since that day.

_~ Flashback ( 10 years ago) ~_

" _Saga-senpai, do you love me?"_

_~ Few moments of silence~_

"_chuckles"_

_~ Flashback ends~_

Everytime, I think of that day when he chuckled, it breaks my heart. It still rings in my hears. Why did he have to play with my heart? I loved him for over 3 years, watching him and falling in love with him even more each day. For me, love is no longer a part of me. I have surrounded my heart with barriers to protect it, so that it won't hurt and break like it did that day 10 years ago, which is the same day I forgot what it meant to be in love or just to love somebody.

* * *

><p>You are wondering who that is, right? Well that was a man named, Onodera Ritsu. He is the crown prince of the Divine Kingdom. Currently, the world is divided into many kingdoms, but the two most prosperous kingdoms are the Divine Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. The Divine Kingdom is ruled by the Onodera family and the Diamond Kingdom is ruled by the Takano family. Both kingdoms are in good relations with one another, helping one another to prosper. The reason for the good relationship between the two kingdoms is because the king and queen of the kingdom are childhood friends. Even though the rulers of the kingdoms are best of friends, their children never met before, but have they really not met or have they?<p> 


	2. Meeting Face to Face

**Hi! I hope everyone likes the story so far. Please Review or else I won't know whether you like it or not. I want to know if there are any changes that i should make.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, the author does.**

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

Today is going to be a busy day. My parents, the king and queen of the Divine Kingdom, Onodera Atushi and Kiyomi decided that it was time for me to meet their good friends, meaning the royal family of the Diamond Kingdom, Takano Hikaru and Mizuki. They are the rulers of the Diamond Kingdom and have one son, who is the crown prince, so his family is pretty much like mines, a single child family. Apparently, my parents want me to befriend the crown prince of the Diamond Kingdom, but they won't tell what his name is... *Sigh*... They also are bringing the crown prince's fiancé with them, so in order for it to be fair, my fiancé, An-chan is also going to attend the gathering with the Diamond's royal family.

So many things to think about today… What am I suppose to do to make a good impression to this crown prince and what am I suppose to say. Ugh… Well, I am just going to have to wait until tomorrow to figure out what I am gonna do and say. Now with the preparations.

* * *

><p>~ The Next Day~<p>

Third POV

Today was the appointed day for the Diamond's royal family to arrive. The Onoderas and the maids finished all the preparations, the planning and cleaning. From the throne room to the kitchen to the library to the rooms, everything was sparkly clean, _really_ sparkly, to the point if you look at the floor of the hallways and rooms, you could see your reflections clearly. New flowers were put into vases, tablecloths changed, books put away, beds folded, and rooms are spick and span. Everything was perfect. Ritsu, An-chan, the king, and queen were waiting by the entrance of the castle, where the Diamond's royal family will be dropped off. Finally, they spot a carriage coming towards the entrance. Once the carriage came to a stop, the royals exited the carriage one by one. A young lady, with long, black hair that went to her waist line and large, gentle, lavender eyes stepped out of the carriage, probably the fiancé. Next was young man with black hair and brown eyes, which displayed boredom. He was probably the crown prince. The crown prince, helped the lady coming out of the carriage, probably the queen. She had long, black hair that went down to her waist. She also had brown eyes, which beamed with excitement. Lastly, A man, who likely to be the king, stepped out. He had black hair and brown eyes, which also had gleams of excitement. The moment the kings and queens of both kingdoms saw each other, there were loud greetings and many tight hugs.

"Mizuki, it has been far too long!"

"How many years has it been since we last saw each other, Kiyomi?"

"I believe it has been about six years."

With the kings:

"Hikaru, good to see you."

"You too, Atushi."

The kings and queens kept on exchanging greetings, while the crown princes and their fiancés stood awkwardly by the side, not saying a single word or even having eye contact.

Finally, King Atushi said, "Kiyomi, Hikaru, Mizuki, lets go to the garden and chat. While we chat, our children can get to know each other. Come one, lets go."

* * *

><p>~ At the Garden~<p>

"Ritsu, why don't you take everyone to the place by the river with the cherry blossoms, after all it is that time of the year for the cherry blossoms to bloom. I will send a maid to bring the tea and the snacks."

"Of course mother."

~ Cherry Blossoms~

Only silence could be heard between the four. Nobody uttered a single word. Ritsu finally decided to say something.

"Hello, welcome to the Divine Kingdom. My name is Onodera Ritsu and this is my fiancé, Kohinata An."

An-chan said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The crown prince replied, "My name is Takano Masamune and this is my fiancé, Saito Kaori."

Kaori replied, " It is nice to meet you, Onodera-san and Kohinata-san."

After the greetings, nothing was said again, till the maid arrived with the tea and snacks.

"Ritsu-sama, here is the tea and snacks the queen asked to me to bring."

"Thank you. Please set it on the table here."

"Of course. Is there anything else you need?"

"Nothing. You may leave."

"Of course."

Once again the silence has enveloped the foursome. The only sounds heard were the sipping of tea and the chewing of the snacks.

Finally, An-chan asked, "Saito-san, would you like to take a walk, so that we may get to know each other?"

"Of course, that sounds lovely."

After the two left, there was still complete silence between Ritsu and Takano. No one spoke a single word.

Takano' POV

Ugh. I cant believe my parents made me come with them to the Divine Kingdom. They wanted me to meet Onodera Ritsu. What was the point of meeting him? Looking at him reminds of the Oda Ritsu. The same glossy brown hair color and shining, emerald eyes that not even the most beautiful diamond can compare with. No, no, no. I can't be thinking about him. It only makes me even more upset and long for him again. Maybe I should start a conversation with this guy.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Umm… how old are you?"

"25, why?

"I'm 28. No reason, just trying to start a conversation."

"Okay…"

"Uhh... Were you homeschooled or did your parents let you go to a school?"

"My parents sent me to a boarding school."

"Oh... Then, what is the name of the boarding school?"

"Gekkouchi Boarding School." (I just made this up. I don't even know if this is real)

He went to the same boarding school as me. _Weird…_

"Me too. My parents also sent me to Gekkouchi Boarding School, but under a different surname of course.

"Yeah, me too. I used a different surname."

Looking towards the cherry blossoms, I spotted Kohinata-san and Kaori.

Finally the girls are back! Maybe it will make everything less awkward.

"Oh look, the girls are back from their walk."

Third POV

"Hey! Kaori-chan and I are back from our walk. It was so much fun. Right?"

"Of course, An-chan! I normally don't have many lady friends to talk to. It was enjoyable to be able to find someone like you to talk too."

"Same here!"

"You ladies certainly bonded quickly."

"Of course, Ricchan! What about you and Takano-san, here? Did you gentlemen even talk at all while we were away?"

"Kind of. Probably, not as much as you and Saito-san did."

After a little more time, the kings and queens called for them and said they should hurry and get changed for the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the first chapter. I hoped you loved it. Tell me anything I need to improve, liked, or want to add into the story. Review please. Thank you for reading! Bye!<strong>


	3. Party Time

**Hey! My username used to be cherryblossomsong, but as you can see I changed it to Everlasting Snow Princess. ****It is the day before Christmas Eve and this is my present for the people who view my story. I hope you like it. Please Review! I only got 1 review, so I think people don't like my story. *Sigh*… Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

><p>~ Getting Ready for the Party~<p>

Ritsu's POV

Everything is so awkward between Takano-san and me this afternoon. We barely even talked… *Sigh*… Time to get dressed for party.

The moment I got to my room, the clothes I was supposed to wear was laid out on my bed for me. There is a white, button up shirt, a black jacket, black slacks, and a forest green, silk tie. Not bad, I guess… Whatever, I am just going to wear this.

~Time for Party~

As I made my way towards the party hall, I started to think about how much I hate parties. So many people always hound me. Ladies who want to dance with me, men who want to talk about politics with me and so many other types of people… *Sigh*…

"Ricchan! Ricchan!"

Is somebody calling me? I looked and saw An-chan. She was wearing a sleeveless, pink, silk dress, which ended just above her knee. It had a big ribbon wrapped around her slim waist with a bow on the side and a skirt that had a puffy underskirt and glitter on the outer layer of the dress. She wore a pink hair band with a white flower on it and her long, chestnut colored hair was curled. She wore white, silk gloves that went a little past her elbow and pink stilettos with 3-inch heels.

"An-chan, is there something you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to go to the party together with you."

"Of course. I am going there right now."

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

~At the party~

The party hall is filled with many people: nobles from the Divine Kingdom, young ladies who wish to marry the crown prince or just wanted to meet the crown prince from the Diamond Kingdom, and children.

The room is decorated with ribbons on the walls and the ceiling of the room. On the tables, there was champagne, wine, and water to choose from. There was table filled with all kinds of desserts you could possibly ever imagine.

On the left of the party room was the dinner hall. It had rows of tables with white, silk tablecloth to cover it. In front of each chair, there was a table setting and fragrant, red rose.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

As I entered the party hall, I noticed all kinds of decorations, which never cease to amaze me how well the servants have done.

As An-chan and I made our way towards the drinks table, I spotted Takano-san. He was wearing a white, button up shirt, no blazer, black slacks, and a blue, striped tie.

Next to him was Saito-san. She was wearing a sleeveless, purple dress, which ended just above her knee. It had two medium sized bows in the front, a skinny, black, studded belt on her waist, and the skirt had a black puffy underskirt to it. She wore black, silk gloves that ended just under her elbow and black, 2-inch pin heels.

Looking at Takano-san and Saito-san standing together, you can see the awkward air between the two. Saito-san was trying to talk to Takano-san, but Takano-san did not seem to care and responded vaguely.

"Ricchan lets go over to Kaori-chan and Takano-san."

"Alright."

As we walked over there, Takano-san and Saito-san noticed us. Takano-san expression still did not change, while Saito-san looked relieved to see An-chan.

"Kaori-chan, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It is alright. I feel kind of out of place though."

"It is alright. I tend to feel that way too, but I always have Ricchan here with me, so I don't mind."

While the Saito-san and An-chan chatted quietly, Takano-san and I just stood uncomfortably next to each other. Like the time at the garden, no words were exchanged between us.

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

What is great about parties? We have to dress up all formal and talk formally. I hate this. Kaori keeps on trying to talk to me, but I am not really interested. I don't even love her, hopefully she gets the hint. I only met her last year and the moment I did, I found out she was my fiancée. That is not good news to hear when you meet someone for the first time. She could never take my heart and fill its emptiness and sadness.

I still long for Oda Ritsu. He is the only one I could ever love. The way he called me, "Saga-senpai" with his childish, but sweet voice still resounds in my head. He was the only one who ever made me feel truly loved and happy. With him, I felt different, but now he is no longer by my side and it has been 10 years since I last saw him, when he roundhouse kicked me and left. After that, I searched and searched for him, but to no avail, I could not find him anywhere.

Why did he runaway that day? Did I do something wrong? Was he playing with my heart? *Sigh*… I wish I knew the answers…

While Kaori was still trying to talk to me, I noticed Onodera and Kohinata-san making there way over towards us. Kaori looked somewhat relieved and went over to talk with Kohinata-san.

Onodera came over and stood next to me. Tension filled the air between us, not knowing what to say to each other. The silence was deafening, so I thought that I should start a conversation with him again, so it would be less awkward.

"Hey."

"Hi…"

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

"Uhh… yeah, kind of."

"How come you don't talk with the people here?"

"Hmm… Oh… It is just annoying talking to them. It is always about politics or women trying to win me over. It is just horrible…"

"True…"

Once again, there is silence between us…

Oh! Maybe I should ask him if he knows where Oda Ritsu went. Maybe he knows him. He also went to the same school as us. Might as well give it a try.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know of a man named Oda Ritsu? He went to the same boarding school as us."

The moment I asked him this, I think his eyes widened a little or was I imagining things?

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

Why did he ask that question? No way am I telling I am Oda Ritsu! I rather leave that confidential, so I am just gonna lie.

"Umm… who?"

"Oda Ritsu."

"Uhh… I don't think I know who he is or I just don't recall. Sorry."

"Oh… It is alright."

Takano's POV

He is lying to me? I get the feeling he is. There better be a good reason because I don't enjoy being lied to. I will definitely find out why he is lying and where Oda Ritsu is!

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

For the rest of the party, Takano and Ritsu just stood next to each other in silence, without any words exchanged, occasionally having small talk.

Later, many ladies came flawking towards Takano and Ritsu to talk to them, but it was rather disgusting because the women were flirting with the two men and touching them a lot in various places. An-chan and Kaori came over to make the women stop, but not for long. Once, An-chan and Kaori left for a quieter place, the women came flying back towards the two men.

To no avail, this is what Takano and Ritsu suffered for the rest of the night. Women clinging and flirting with them and men occasionally coming to talk about politics or nobles asking if their daughters could spend some time with them. Obviously, the nobles just wanted to hope that the crown princes would marry their daughter and not the fiancée they are currently engaged to.

It was just a plain disaster for the rest of the night.

When the night was over, the two men immediately fled the party hall and went into their respective rooms for the night, still remembering the awkward conversations between each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review!<strong>


	4. It's You

Third POV

Today was the day after the party and everything resumed back to normal, besides the fact the Diamond Kingdom's royal family is still visiting. Now it was about 9:00 in the morning, which meant it was time for everyone to get up, get dressed, and head to the Dinner Hall for breakfast, which started at 9:45. One by one, each person got up, some happily, some grumpily, but still they got up whether they liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

*Ring! Ring!*

When Ritsu heard the alarm clock ring, he practically jumped up and fell off his bed and onto the cold, hardwood floor with a loud BAM! He felt like just staying there and sleeping, even if it was cold, but he knew if he did, his mother would be scolding him for being late to breakfast and how a crown prince should not be late for it is irresponsible and that is not a good image for the crown prince.

Usually when mother says that, people around us tend the giggle, even my own father and An-chan! Now that the Diamond's royal family is here, it will only make it more embarrassing!

Knowing that, Ritsu grudgingly got up from the floor and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed for breakfast.

As he was about to leave his room, he remembered what Takano-san had asked him yesterday. He wanted to know why he asked that, but at the same time he felt if he did, his life would change and be locked again in the past.

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

*Ring! Ring!*

Ugh… It is time to get up… Why does breakfast have to be so early? Can't I just skip and go back to sleep?... *Sigh*…

If I did, I can imagine what mother will say. She would say really fast, "MASAMUNE! Why are you late to breakfast? You know that is irresponsible! That is not good for the crown prince. Being on time is important! We have been waiting for you to for quite a while. Now sit down and make sure you are not late next time."

That would public embarrassment and that is something I hate the most. Mother will ruin my image in front of our hosts. Just terrible… Just terrible…

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

At the same second, two doors slammed open revealing Onodera Ritsu and Takano Masamune. Both could not make out any words to say except, "Good morning…"

As they made their way towards the dinner hall, there was tension and when the servants passed by the two gentlemen, they immediately scurried away, afraid to be involved with two men.

Ritsu was thinking about how to avoid the Takano-san for the rest of the day. Just in case, Takano-san asks about him again.

Takano was wondering how to get Onodera to spill about what he knew about Oda Ritsu, which he knew was not going to be easy.

* * *

><p>~At the Dinner Hall~<p>

The second Ritsu and Takano appeared the Dinner Hall; everyone around them was staring intensely at the two men. Then suddenly Kiyomi yelled,

"Look Mizuki, our sons are such good friends already. For them to come together to the dinner hall for breakfast must mean something."

"I knew our plans will work!"

Ritsu and Takano looked at each curiously at each other wondering, "What do our mothers mean?"

Ritsu asked, "Mother, Mizuki-san, what do you mean?"

"Oh…, nothing", Kiyomi and Mizuki said simultaneously.

Ritsu, Takano, An-chan, and Kaori were looking at them with a curiously, which the parents knew the four children were obviously wondering "What are you four planning?"

Kiyomi and Mizuki said, "There is nothing to be worried about. It is not like what we are planning is dumb."

Takano and Ritsu wanted to comment, but decided against it because they knew if they asked they wouldn't get any answers either way and their lives could be endangered for questioning the queens.

~Eating Breakfast~

As the kings and queens were eating breakfast on one side of the table and chatting merrily, the other side was much more subtle and had some tension around it. An-chan and Kaori chatted quietly, but they were very uncomfortable with the air Takano and Ritsu were producing.

As everyone was about to finish breakfast, Kiyomi shouted,

"Mizuki, why don't we show each other baby pictures of our children?"

Hearing this, Takano's and Ritsu's eyes bulged and shouted at the same time,

"No!"

But Mizuki had other ideas, "Why, that is such a great idea!"

"Everyone must join. There are no exceptions!"

Takano and Ritsu looked extremely annoyed and produced a scary aura. An-chan and Kaori wanted to back away from this as soon as possible, so their lives might be spared, unlike the queens.

* * *

><p>~ In the a different room~<p>

As everyone settled down into the room, everyone was in a different mood. A few were annoyed and pissed, obviously Takano and Ritsu. A few wanted to leave, but at the same time wanted to stay, so they could look at the photos of their future fiancé, meaning An-chan and Kaori. The rest were excited to see the baby pictures, which were the parents.

Kiyomi went to gather some dusty, old boxes with help of the maids and Mizuki went into her guest room to retrieve the picture of her adorable son as she likes to call Takano even now.

When the two women came back, they all noticed the boxes Kiyomi and Mizuki were bringing in, which made Ritsu and Takano feel exhausted and embarrassed at how many photos that were going to be revealed to every single person in the room.

Kiyomi and Mizuki started by opening the first box of pictures of their child, which revealed the two children at young age. All the women cooed at the photos, while Takano and Ritsu were feeling indifferent to this, and the kings looked at the photos and started to remember the old times.

More and more photos were looked through, from the teenage years to the current age. Starting with the teenage years, Ritsu and Takano did not even try to look at the pictures anymore.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Kiyomi exclaimed, "Why I have never seen this binder before. It is titled, "Gekkouchi Boarding School."<p>

Takano and Ritsu did not notice the mention of the boarding school.

The moment Kiyomi and Mizuki were opening the book, nobody knew that would once again lock the fate of two people.

As Kiyomi, Mizuki, An-chan, Kaori, Atushi, and Hikaru looked at the first photo, they all felt like something was to be revealed. Flipping the pages, everything seemed ordinary, until the six got to one page and it showed two people. Both boys and looked happy together. The older looked at the other lovingly and the younger looked away blushing a bit.

The adults looked at the each other, while An-chan and Kaori looked at photo wondering, why the people look familiar.

Kiyomi said, "That is Ritsu, but the person next to him, isn't that your son?"

Mizuki nodded and said, "That is…"

All six people looked astonished and turn to stare at Ritsu and Takano. The two men did notice until they heard silence and could feel the eyes staring intently at them. They looked at them thinking, "Why are they staring at us?"

Kiyomi asked, "Did you two know each other in high school?"

Ritsu replied, "No… Why do you ask?"

"Well, look at the photo here…"

Once Ritsu glanced at the photo, he recognized it and exclaimed,

"Where did you get the binder?"

Takano saw the picture and his eye grew wide.

Kiyomi said, "It was in the boxes and I saw it, so we decided to take a look at the photos to see what your school life was like. We didn't know you and Masamune-kun knew each other."

Atushi asked, "These are you two in the photo, right?"

Takano and Ritsu looked at each other with wide eyes and shouted,

"YOUR ODA RITSU/ SAGA-SENPAI!"

They could not tear their eyes away from each other, knowing the truth of each other's identity. The parents were stilled in shock knowing that their children knew each other and were good friends. Kaori was surprised, but An-chan was tongue-tied as she thought to herself, "This person was Ricchan's first love?"

At this very moment, Ritsu bolted out of the room and Takano ran after him.

The parents and Kaori were wondering what was wrong, only An-chan appeared to more worry than surprised.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

Takano Masamune is Saga-senpai! What am I going to do? Why does it have to be him? Why did I have to meet him again? Is fate trying to be cruel towards me? I don't want to see the man that broke my heart and made me loose the meaning to trust and to love!

As I thought this, I could hear Takano-san calling my name, like he did in the past.

"Ritsu! Ritsu! Ritsu!"

I didn't stop at the voice that calls my name sweetly. I kept on running faster and faster, but he was gaining speed.

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

Onodera Ritsu was Oda Ritsu! How could I have not noticed? He has the same glossy brown hair and gentle emerald eyes that I long for to see. How could I have not recognized him?

Now that I have found him again, I am not letting him get away. I called his name, but he would not stop, but just kept on running and running away from my grasp, but I was gaining speed. He was not getting away from me.

As Ritsu reached the door to his room, he wanted to get in and lock himself him in another universe that did not involve me, but I was not going to let him. I was able to grab his hands and get into his room. I slammed him the door and looked into his eyes asking,

"Ritsu?"

He looked away from me. I couldn't take it anymore. After all these long years longing for him, I lost control and slammed my mouth into his. He was resisting and trying to struggle out of my grasp, but my hold was too strong for him.

I kept on kissing him passionately, not ever wanting to stop. He soon relented and started responding to my kiss and opened up his mouth for our tongues to intertwine.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

He grabbed my hands as I was about to enter my bedroom. I wanted to get away from the reality right now. I didn't want to face it. It was too harsh.

Takano-san took me into my room and slammed me against the door and looked into my eyes, then suddenly kissed me. I tried to squirm out of his grasp and get away, but his hold was too strong.

The more he kissed me the more I wanted to respond and kiss him too. I couldn't forget about the past feeling I had for him. I am so confused why he wants me now.

Is he going to play with my heart once again? I don't want to break, but I couldn't help it. I started to forget about reality and started to respond to the passionate kiss. Instinctively, I opened my mouth for Takano-san to enter. We fought for dominance, which I quickly lost.

The more he kissed me with passion, the more I wanted him. I couldn't refuse him no matter how hard my mind tells me to try. In my heart, I still long for him, his touch, and his voice.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

~ Back to the parents, Kaori, and An-chan~

Kiyomi, Mizuki, Atushi, Hikaru, and Kaori were sitting in a state of confusion. Kaori noticed that An-chan did not seemed shock, like she already knew about this.

"An-chan, did you know that Masamune-kun knew Onodera-san?"

An-chan shook her head and said, "I didn't know that Takano-san was the senpai Ricchan told me about. He told of him, but under the surname of Saga, but I have never seen him before until now."

Kiyomi asked, "An-chan, do you know what type of relationship they had when they went to boarding school together?"

An-chan looked up and nodded, but said, "I do, but I don't think it is my place to tell you how their relationship was though…"

Hikaru asked, "Why is that Kohinata-san?"

An-chan replied, "Their relationship was umm… not exactly normal, I guess could say that… Please do not ask anymore questions about it. I must respect Ricchan's wishes, as he told me to keep it a secret. If you truly want to know, I think it is best to ask Ricchan and Takano-san about it."

Kiyomi, Mizuki, Atushi, Hikaru, and Kaori nodded, but were all still wondering, "Was there something wrong with the relationship they had?"

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

As we parted for a breath, a bridge of saliva connected our mouths. Takano-san then said softly,

"I still love you, Ritsu."

The moment he said those five words, I broke out of my trance. I couldn't love him again. He broke my heart and left me in pieces.

"I will never love you. You broke me!"

Takano-san looked shocked, but he looked back into my eyes. I couldn't resist looking into the eyes of the person that mesmerized me.

Takano-san whispered softly into my ear, "Then I will make you fall in love with me again."

I looked into eyes that said, "It will never work."

He once again kissed me and then left saying, "I won't give up because I still love you after all these years."

When he shut the door, I slid down onto the floor. I didn't know what to do. I am so confused. I want to believe him, but at the same time, I don't to believe his wretched words. He broke me, why should I ever trust him again?

…

What is the meaning of love?...


	5. Sincere Feelings

**Thank you for all the people who favorite, viewed, and reviewed the story.  
>It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. Here is the next chapter! Tell me if you feel that what is happening feels too rush or not. Hope you love it! Review please!<strong>

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

For the rest of the day, Takano and Ritsu did not come out of there rooms at all.

At times, Kiyomi, Atushi, and An-chan tried knocking on Ritsu's door to see if he was okay, but instead there was no reply at all.

Hikaru, Mizuki, and Kaori tried knocking on Takano's door too, but to no avail, all they received was silence from the other end of the door.

Kiyomi, Mizuki, Kaori, An-chan, Atushi, and Hikaru were very worried for the two adults locked in their rooms.

At the same time, the six adults, of course excluding An-chan, meaning five were wondering what type of relationship the two men had. Some had the feeling it was a forbidden one, while the others were just too dense to actually get the hint Takano and Ritsu were more than just friends when they were in high school.

Anyways, the rest of the day surrounded around awkwardness, worry, and tension in the air. For five adults knew, the suspicions they had were to be confirmed tomorrow, if Takano and Ritsu come out of there rooms at all.

* * *

><p>~ The Next Day~<p>

Ritsu's POV

I stayed in my room all day yesterday just so I could avoid Takano-san and I rather have it stay that way. I don't want to be near him because possibly my sense of reality will fade and fall for him and that is something I _definitely_ don't want.

How does he expect me to trust him after what he did to me? What should I do?...

I have to leave the room, for if I don't my parents will be so worried and will try to break down the door if they can't gain access to my room.

WHAT WILL I DO?... *Sigh*… I guess I will just have to face reality and Takano-san…

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

I stayed in my room all day yesterday because I didn't want to face anyone. I knew Ritsu wasn't going to come out of his room either, so why should I come out of mine? Even if I did, I would hounded by our parents and the two girls. I don't want to answer questions about our relationship and if we did tell them, I wonder what their reactions would be anyways…*Sigh*…

The only thing that I want to know why Ritsu left me. I didn't get a chance to ask him that because I was too caught up in telling I love him and kissing him, so that thought never crossed my mind until now…

I need to go to breakfast now or else my parents will be very concern and won't leave me alone, like yesterday…

I left my room and headed for the Dinner Hall. As I was walking towards my destination, I glanced over at Ritsu's room wondering if he had arrived at the Dinner Hall yet.

When I arrived, there were only two spots left meaning everyone was here, except one person. I looked around and notice Ritsu had not yet arrived. I went and sat down in my chair. I was happy that the remaining spot was next to me, so that meant Ritsu will have no choice, but to sit by me.

As I started to notice my surroundings, I felt the tension in the air and that everyone's eyes glancing at me. When I was about to say something, Ritsu entered the room.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

As I stepped into the Dinner Hall, I felt a rush of tension. Everyone was looking awkwardly at Takano-san and then at me when I arrived.

I noticed that the only seat left was by Takano-san! I so did not want to sit there because I knew I was gonna harassed in certain ways whether I liked it or not. Forget what I just thought, I meant even if I did not like it at all, I would still be harassed.

I went to my spot next to Takano-san, but then I noticed how everyone's eyes were on us and never left until the food arrived.

Everyone ate in complete silence. On the clattering of the utensils and chewing could be heard throughout the room. Everything was so tense, that the servants who came to serve the food were very scared to even get close to the table with the members of the royal family.

After we finished breakfast, mother decided to ask,

"Ritsu, Masamune-kun, what type of relationship did you have when you were in high school?"

I was stunned. I _definitely_ did not want to answer that question! I mean what am I suppose to tell my mother, father, Mizuki-san, and Hikaru-san. That Takano-san was my first love, took my virginity, and broke my heart. On so many levels that is just wrong.

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

I cannot believe we were just asked that question. What I going to say my mother, father, Kiyomi-san, and Atushi-san? That Ritsu was my first love, the only person that I ever love, I took his virginity, and that he broke my heart.

That would be just _too wrong_...

I just said, "umm…, we were friends in high school. Ritsu was the only one who was truly kind to me, so we became friends after I warmed up to him."

Ritsu stared at me with eyes of thankfulness, which made me smile a bit. Kohinata-san didn't have an expression. Kaori looked relieved, while Mother, Father, Kiyomi-san, and Atushi-san looked at me with disbelief, as if they really didn't believe me.

Mother said, "Is that so…"

After that, the subject of our relationship was left alone and no one mention it, but I felt like that not everyone believe my words, not that they should, I mean our relationship was much more than that.

We were dismissed from the dinner hall and were free to do whatever we pleased. I wanted to know why Ritsu disappeared that day after he asked me the question,

"Senpai, do you love me?"

What did I do wrong? Was is because I didn't respond quick it enough or I didn't show it to him, but I'm pretty sure I showed him, I mean he and I made love almost everyday afterschool in my bedroom.

I wanted to ask him right after breakfast, but Atushi-san said to Ritsu,

"Ritsu, I have some issues I would like for you to help me out with. It may take till sometime after lunch.

Ritsu responded, "Of course, father."

I was disappointed I could not spend time with Ritsu and ask him why he ran from me that day. I guess I will have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>I spent my time with Kohinata-san and Kaori till lunch.<p>

When lunch was over, Ritsu still had to help Atushi-san, so I went to the garden, where I said my first words to Ritsu after 10 years. After awhile, I decided to leave and head to my room.

When I left the garden, I spotted Ritsu and he saw me too, so he started to speed walk away from me. I immediately chased after him.

Ritsu sensed this and ran quicker, but he was not going to get away until I got the answer I want.

I was able to catch up to him and dragged him into my guestroom, so that we would be farther away from all the servants, our parents, and the girls, since almost everybody was on the other side of the castle, close to Ritsu's room.

Ritsu would not face me and was struggling to get out of my grasp.

"Ritsu, look at me."

He looked into my eyes and I asked him,

"Why did you run away on that day when I last saw you? Did I do something wrong?"

He looked down, so I could not see his expression.

I put my fingers on his chin and raised his head up, so that I could look into his eyes. He had tears in his eyes, threatening to come out, which made my heart hurt. I didn't want to see him cry. Never. I only want to see his angelic smile that could make any of my worries be washed away in a blink of an eye.

Ritsu then said, "I HATE YOU! You broke my heart! You were playing with my heart and my feelings. If you didn't love me, why did you have go out with me? Why did you leave me in pieces?"

I was shocked at what he said. I never played with his heart. I love him more than anything.

I asked, "What are you talking about? Why would I play with you heart. I love you then and I still love you now."

He looked at me as if I was a liar.

He said, "Then, why did you laugh when I asked you if you loved me?"

What was he talking about? I didn't laugh when he said that. I was just nervous when he asked me that.

"I didn't chuckle at you."

"YES YOU DID! You laughed at my feelings for you."

"Even if I did chuckle, IT WASN'T BECAUSE I WAS PLAYING WITH YOU! I might have been nervous that is why I did that. It was the first time I ever fell in love with somebody, especially a guy."

Ritsu looked up at me in shock.

"I wasn't playing with you. My feelings were sincere then as much as they are now. I love you, Ritsu."

I looked into his emerald eyes. I couldn't resist him and all logic fled my mind. I pressed my lips against his smooth lips. I wanted to taste him and never let him go from my grasp.

Ritsu was shocked at first and was struggling to runaway from my grasp, but I wasn't going to let him.

After a while, he relented and started to respond to the kiss.

I bit his lower lip for entrance and he hesitantly allowed me to access his mouth. We fought for dominance, which I quickly won. I explored his hot cavern and rubbed my tongue against his, which evoked a moan from him. Knowing that Ritsu was enjoying this only encouraged me.

I wanted to do more, but if I did, it would only lead to my downfall for his love.

We kissed and kissed passionately for what felt like eternity, never wanting this moment to stop. Ritsu eventually wrapped his arms around my neck and ran his hand through my hair. I slipped my arms around his slender waist, still enwrapped in our never-ending kiss.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

When he told me his feeling for me are truly sincere and that he wasn't playing with me, I didn't know what to do. My feelings for him in the past were starting to surface. I am so confused; I don't know what to do.

When I felt something soft against my lips, I realized that Takano-san was kissing me. I struggled to free from his grasp, but once again, his hold was too strong for me.

The more he kissed me, the more I was starting to lose my clutch on reality and slip into a different world of just Takano-san and me in it.

Finally, I lost my self in the kiss. When he asked for entrance, I hesitantly opened my mouth for him to enter. When he swirled his tongue in my hot cavern, it made me want more. Takano-san rubbed his tongue against mine, which made me moan into the kiss, which encouraged him to even more to continue.

We kissed and kissed like the whole world was millions of miles away and it was just Takano-san and I. I felt like I never wanted this moment to end, but freeze for eternally, so that he could be with me forever.

Eventually, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen our kiss even more and ran my hands through his soft hair. He wrapped his arms around me possessively, as if he didn't want me to leave his arms. It didn't matter to me; I didn't want to leave it. I wanted to have his arms wrapped protectively around me because I knew subconciosuly that he would protect me and keep me safe.

For a long period of time, we kept on kissing fervently and taking small breaths when needed. I was lost to reality and I felt my world right now only surrounded Takano-san and I. Deep inside me, I felt like I wanted only him.

*Knock! Knock!*

When I heard the sound of knocking, I was pulled back into reality.

"Takano-sama, it is time for tea. It will be served in to garden."

Takano-san replied, "Ah… Yes. I will be there soon…"

I looked at our position. My arms wrapped around his neck. His arms were wrapped around me. I blushed really hard and Takano-san noticed and asked with a smirk,

"Did you enjoy the kiss because when I heard you moan, it sure sounded like you did."

I blushed as red as tomato and quickly unwrapped my arms from his neck and bolted out of the room. I was so embarrassed at what I did. I let him kiss me thoroughly and did not stop him at all!

I ran to my room to fix myself before I went to the garden for tea.

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed how red and swollen my lips were. It was _very_ swollen! What am I going to do? They are all going to suspect Takano-san and I again! And also, Takano-san thinks I must love him now! I most certainly do not, well… maybe a little… Whatever! What am I going to do and say when I see my parents and everyone else?

* * *

><p>Takano's POV<p>

I can't stop kissing Ritsu. I want more of him. The way he tastes is so sweet that nothing can compare to him.

*Knock! Knock!*

When Ritsu and I heard the knock, we stopped making out and looked towards the door.

"Takano-sama, it is time for tea. It will be served in the garden."

"Ah…Yes. I will be there soon…"

I was so frustrated! Why did servant have to interrupt my wonderful make out session with Ritsu? He was even moaning beautifully into the kiss and now I won't have the pleasure to hear it from him.

When I looked down at Ritsu, I noticed he was staring and blushing hard at me, so I smirked and said,

"Did you enjoy the kiss because when I heard you moan, it sure sounded like you did."

Ritsu blushed like a tomato and bolted out of the room.

When Ritsu left the room, I put my fingers to my lips remembering the feel of Ritsu's gentle and soft lips.

Ohh… how I wished he just stayed with me, so we could continue, but from the looks of it, he was entirely embarrassed.

Oh well…, at least he is accepting my kisses, which means I am one step closer to attaining his heart again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I am thinking about making this rated M?<strong>

**Please Review and tell me whether you liked it or not!**


	6. Jealousy

**Thank you for reading the previous chapters. Thank you for the reviews and favorites I got. It means a lot to me to know that people enjoy the story. I might make it rated M for the next chapter, should I? Tell me your thoughts. Please enjoy the chapter. Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

* * *

><p>After Takano and Ritsu both found out their break-up was a complete misunderstanding, not much has happened. The days have passed by leisurely with the two not talking or seeing each other all that much, except breakfast, lunch, and dinner or maybe passing through the halls and glancing at each other.<p>

Both Takano and Ritsu had to help their fathers deal with issues for their kingdoms, which meant not a lot of free time to do what they desire.

After a few days, all the problems were fixed and Ritsu and Takano had more time to do what they wish.

The kings and queens thought it would be a good idea to visit the town and beautiful landscapes, so that is what they did for the next few days.

In reality, the kings and queens wanted to use this as a chance to analyze Ritsu's and Takano's relationship, like how they interact with each other, that did not turn out the way kings and queens wanted though. Takano and Ritsu were together, but An-chan and Kaori were always by their side too. At times, Kiyomi, Atushi, Mizuki, and Hikaru did notice Ritsu and Takano would glance at each other when the other was not looking, which made the kings and queens even more suspicious of the two's relationship.

* * *

><p>Right now is the start of a new day and everyone is eating breakfast at the Dinner Hall and deciding on where they should go today.<p>

Kiyomi said, "We should head to the Everlasting Lake. It is the most beautiful place in the entire kingdom."

Atushi said, "Why, that is such a great idea! We shall ask the cooks to prepare us lunch, so that we may have a picnic there."

After that was said, everyone was dismissed to get ready.

* * *

><p>The group was split into two carriages plus an extra carriage to carry all of the supplies. The kings and queens in one carriage and the four other adults in another carriage.<p>

In the carriage with the kings and queen, everyone was chatting and determining issues.

"Do you think we should keep on spying on Masamune and Ritsu-kun?"

"I don't know. Nothing is happening between them so far."

"Even if nothings happening in front of our eyes, it doesn't mean nothing is happening. You've seen the way the two look at each other."

"True…, even if they dated in high school, it doesn't mean they will now, right?"

A chorus of "Umm…." rang throughout the carriage.

"We cannot be sure of that. Even though both of our children are engaged to a _female__**, **_it doesn't mean they actually love the other and won't possibly pursue a relationship together secretly."

Everyone had no response to that, no matter how hard they thought.

"Should we split them apart?"

"…"

"Why don't we see what happens, then make a decision?"

A chorus of "sure, why not?" was said.

Each king and queen was uncertain and worried for their son, especially when they know, even though it was not confirmed, that they had a relationship with someone else, a man too.

The rest of the ride was silence between the kings and queens for they were drowned in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>With Ritsu, Takano, An-chan, and Kaori, everything was very subtle. Takano sat next to Kaori and An-chan sat next to Ritsu. With Takano and Ritsu sitting in front of each other and Kaori and An-chan sitting in front of each other.<p>

Kaori and An-chan chatted for little during the ride, but for most of it, the two ladies just stared out the window to look at the scenery and to think.

Takano and Ritsu would glance at each other when the other is not looking and occasionally meet eye to eye, but both would turn away quickly with one smirking and the other blushing.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Everlasting Lake, many were tongue-tied because it was one of the most beautiful scenery you could ever possibly see anywhere. The lake glittered like crystals. The air smelled fragment and fresh. There lovely, vibrant flowers everywhere. Smooth, healthy, green grass to sit on. Trees that made the lake secluded and romantic for couples or just a relaxing afternoon of peace and quiet under the gentle sun.<p>

While the servants set up the picnic, the eight went to look around the area. Takano, Ritsu, An-chan, and Kaori to the field of flowers.

The kings and queens went to the lake to admire its beauty.

Until lunch, everyone just wandered around the area and chatted a bit.

When lunch arrived, everyone sat down on the picnic blanket, some chatted happily, while some stayed silent, and felt uncomfortable.

For a while, everyone was silent after lunch, just gazing a the scenery till An-chan spoke up,

"Ricchan, can you come with me to the lake over there?"

"Of course."

The two walked away, some were wondering what is going to happen (parents), one was clueless (Kaori), another was jealous (obviously, Takano).

Takano stared at the two with complete jealousy. He did not want An-chan to be close to the person he loved, especially since she was Ritsu's fiancée.

The parents glanced at Takano to see where he was looking, which was obvious at the scene at the lake. This was making the parents even more suspicious on their relationship and what they should do.

Kaori looked at Takano and was upset that he would not pay attention to her at all, so she asked him,

"Masamune-kun, can we go to the field of flowers of there?"

Takano responded uncertainly, "Umm… Sure."

The parents looked at each other. They knew the reason Kaori asked Takano to go with her to the field of flowers was the wanting of attention from her future husband. The kings and queens all sighed at the crazy situations.

* * *

><p>~With Ritsu and An-chan~<p>

"Sorry about, Kiyomi-san, Atushi-san, Hikaru-san, and Mizuki-san making you and Takano-san uncomfortable of the pass few days."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you found out Takano-san was Saga-senpai, I remembered him, when you use to tell me about him. Kaori noticed my expression and figured that I knew, so they all questioned me. I gave them small hints, so that they would leave the topic alone, but they still wanted to ask you about the relationship. Sorry…"

"It is not you fault, An-chan. Don't worry about it."

Silence settled between the two for a while, and then An-chan asked a burning question,

"Ricchan, do you still love Takano-san?"

Ritsu looked at her with widened and shocked eyes. He did not know how to respond and stuttered

"Umm… I…Uhh…"

"Ricchan, tell me because I am like your sister and best friend, not because I am your fiancée."

"I don't know… When he is with me… I feel different…"

"Ricchan, if you love Takano-san, it is alright. I will understand."

"I'm sorry, An-chan… I don't know if I love him or not, but I know I cannot return your feelings though."

"Ricchan, don't worry. Just promise me, we will always be like sibling and best friends."

"I promise. You are the one person I trust the most."

Both Ritsu and An-chan smiled and gave each other a hug and chatted for a while.

* * *

><p>~With the parents watching the scene between Ritsu and An-chan~<p>

The four adults stared at the scene with confused emotions.

"Are they together then?"

"Umm… I don't think so. Ritsu tells me he only loves An-chan as a sibling…"

After that, they turned to look at Takano and Kaori.

* * *

><p>~With Takano and Kaori~<p>

Takano was jealous seeing the two hug. His eyes flamed with contempt for An-chan knowing she got to be so close to the one he loved dearly.

Kaori looked at where Takano was gazing. It was the scene with An-chan and Ritsu, but she was not very bright when it came to feelings, meaning she was quite dense. She thought Takano was jealous of Ritsu for hugging An-chan, which made her envious. Knowing that her feeling were not returned already disheartened her, but to know that the person she loved, gave his heart to another person, especially since it is An-chan, Kaori's best friend, consumed her with jealousy towards An-chan.

In order to get Takano's attention she asked, "Do you hate me?"

Takano looked at her with shock and confusion.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You don't care much about me. You don't even want to be with me! What am I suppose to think?"

"I don't hate you, but I don't love you the way you love me."

Tear started to streak down Kaori's face.

"WHY? Why can't you love me? I love you more than anything!"

"I'm sorry, but we only met a year ago. I love someone else."

"Who?"

"That is not something I am obligated to tell you…"

"Why?... Why?..."

Takano pulled her into a hug and said repeatedly, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>~With the parents~<p>

Looking at the sight with Takano and Kaori, they were all getting more confused.

"Masamune is hugging Kaori…"

"He loves Ritsu though, right?"

"Umm…"

"We are getting too many mixed signals."

"At this rate, we will never figure out whether or not, Ritsu and Masamune-kun are in a relationship or not."

Multiple of sighs rang through the adults.

"What are we going to do?..."

* * *

><p>~Ritsu and An-chan looking at Takano and Kaori~<p>

Ritsu looked for where Takano was and spotted him in the field of flowers with Kaori. When he saw the two hug, you could jealousy and sadness that appeared in his eyes.

An-chan noticed and said, "Ricchan, I'm sure it is nothing. Takano is probably just comforting her or just being kind towards her."

"…"

"Ricchan it will be ok. There is nothing to worry about."

"I guess…"

But in Ritsu's heart he was scared that Takano really was playing him and lying about his feelings.

* * *

><p>After Ritsu and An-chan finished talking, they headed back to parents. When they settled down onto the picnic blanket, Takano and Kaori were also walking back towards the picnic.<p>

When Takano and Kaori arrived, you could tell that Kaori was crying because her eyes were very red.

An-chan said, "Kaori-chan, did something happened."

Kaori responded with slight venom, "It was nothing…"

Knowing that she did not want to talk about it the topic was dismissed.

When the sun set, everyone decided it was time to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Once again, the kings and queens in one carriage were chattering about the same subject as before.<p>

"Everything is so confusing."

"For Ritsu and An-chan, it is probably just a sibling hug. They have known each other for a long time."

"What about Masamune and Kaori? They normally would never hug. That was definitely a first."

"I still don't think Masamune-kun has feelings for Kaori-chan though. I mean, look at the way Masamune-kun gazes at Ritsu, vice-versa."

"Even if the feelings were mutual between the two, what exactly would they do?"

"…"

"I never actually thought about that…"

"Would they elope?"

"That could be a possibility…"

"I hope that does not happen…"

* * *

><p>Silence enveloped the four and decided to drop the topic and move on to another.<p>

The carriage that held Takano, Ritsu, An-chan, and Kaori was entirely silent. No one uttered a single word. Everyone just stared out at the window by his or her side of the carriage.

Takano was busy thinking about what to do about Kaori and Ritsu.

Ritsu was wondering if he was being played or if the hug between Kaori and Takano were just friendly.

An-chan was worried about Ritsu's and Takano's relationship, hoping neither would get their heart broken.

Kaori was fuming about not having her feelings accepted and returned, wondering how to get Takano to love her, and what to do about An-chan, who she considered a threat.

* * *

><p>Arriving back towards the castle, it was already dinner time, so everyone decided to freshen up before entering the Dinner Hall.<p>

When everyone arrived at the hall, you could tell most were not all in the best of moods.

Ritsu was still confused on what to think. Takano forgot about Kaori and was deciding on whether or not he should attack Ritsu tonight and ask him if he loved An-chan.

* * *

><p>After Dinner, everyone was heading for his or her own room. Ritsu was leaving for his own room, but he sensed that he was being followed, so he looked back and noticed it was Takano, so he dashed faster to get away from him, but that only made Takano move faster.<p>

When Takano was able to catch up to Ritsu, he took hold of Ritsu's hand and dragged him into Ritsu's room. Takano dragged Ritsu onto his bed and would not let him escape. Takano put one leg on both sides of Ritsu and locked Ritsu hands to keep him from escaping.

Takano asked, "Do you love Kohinata-san?"

"An-chan?"

"Yes, do you love her?"

"No… I don't. She is like my sister…"

"Then, why were you hugging her today by the lake?"

"It is none of your business."

"It is my problem! If it concerns you, it will be my problem. Tell me why you were hugging her!"

"What about you? You were hugging Saito-san too! Why should you have the right to question me?"

Takano eyes soften when he heard this. He knew that Ritsu was jealous when he heard those words.

"I was only trying to comfort Kaori because she was crying."

"Why was she crying to the point you had to hug her?"

Takano unlocked Ritsu's hands. He put one hand on the one side of Ritsu and the other he placed on Ritsu cheek.

"I rejected her feelings. I told her I love someone else."

Ritsu looked away blushing.

"Now, can you tell me why you were hugging Kohinata-san?"

"She was telling me it was okay if I didn't love her and that she would be always be there for me as a sister."

"Do you know how jealous I was to see you hug another woman? I don't want anyone to touch you except for me."

"I was jealous too… when you hugged Saito-san…"

Takano looked at Ritsu with shocked eyes. He never thought he would hear Ritsu say he was envious of someone else because of him.

Takano smiled and leaned down so their lips were almost touching and whispered,

"I'm glad you were jealous."

Takano pressed his lips onto Ritsu's for a passionate kiss and Ritsu responded eagerly.

Both were enwrapped in their own world. They felt as if their problems and everyone were millions of miles away.

Ritsu wrapped his arm around Takano's neck to deepen the kiss and ran his hand through Takano's soft hair pushing him closer.

The two broke away panting furiously.

Takano said, "I love you, Ritsu."

Ritsu blushed really red and looked away, so he would not have to look into Takano's eyes.

"Ritsu, do you love me?"

"Maybe…"

"When you are ready, I want to hear those words from you lips."

Takano turned Ritsu's head back towards him and kissed him again.

Neither broke away for the longest period of time. The kiss felt as if it could last eternity.

When the two did break away again, Takano brought Ritsu into his arms and said,

"Lets sleep now."

Ritsu buried himself into Takano's arm and replied, "Okay."

Ritsu laid his head onto Takano's chest listening to the soothing heartbeat and soon fell asleep.

Takano nuzzled his face into Ritsu's hair and also fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

The two slept in each other's arm without a care in the world. Even if they were found sleeping in each other's arm, it did not matter to them.

All Ritsu and Takano want is to be with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please Review! I will greatly appreciate it!<strong>


	7. Words can Shatter Everything

**I am so sorry for not posting for such a long time, well a long time in my opinion. I planned to post this by December 31 as a present for the New Year, but I was busy with parties and my computer had virus attack. I couldn't fix my laptop till yesterday. I typed this out as fast as I could today. Sorry! I like the chapter, but I also think it may not be best one I wrote. I guess I kind of have a hard time putting my ideas and feelings into words. **

**Also thank you to IcarusForgotten for giving constructive criticism to help improve my writing. Thanks. I will do my best to improve. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry no lemon in this chapter, but it will most likely be in the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Today was the time for the annual tea party the royalty of Divine Kingdom held. Everyone is invited, meaning nobles and commoners. Hundreds of guests came to the castle to celebrate because it was one of the best time of the year and also one of the only times people were allowed into the home of the royal family.<p>

Takano and Ritsu stay close to each other for pretty much the whole tea party and chatted with each other and guests.

While these two were happy, one person was not. It was Kaori. Kaori could not stand anybody being so close to Takano because she did not have his affection. For the rest of the party, she was unhappy, but did not show much and tried to be enthusiastic, but it was kind of obvious to others, she just wanted to be left alone and she got her wish, even An-chan decided that Kaori needed some time alone.

After the tea party, everyone left contented and joyful, but also very tired.

Because of the exhausting party, Ritsu wanted to go out into the garden and just to rest for a while after a hectic day. When he arrived there, he noticed Kaori was standing by a tree and gazing into the horizon. Her hair blew swiftly in the wind not paying attention to her surroundings.

Ritsu decided not to disturb her and go into a different part of the garden, but when he noticed the solemn expression on Kaori's face, he approached her to ask her what was wrong.

"Saito-san, is there something wrong?"

Kaori jumped at hearing the Ritsu's voice. She turned around and noticed it was Ritsu.

"Onodera-san, you startled me."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to."

"May I ask what you are here in the garden for?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to relax here, but I noticed that you were look upset. Is there something wrong?"

"Uhh… There is nothing. Please forget about it."

"I may not know you well, but I don't wish to see a friend with such a distress expression."

"I…"

"Please tell me. I will try my best to help you. Even though we may not each other all that well, I still consider you as my friend."

"Will you really listen?"

"Of course."

"Will you not tell a single soul why I am sad?"

"I promise."

Kaori looked hesitant to tell Ritsu her problems, but she figure she could ask of his help.

"Onodera-san… I don't really know what to do about Masamune-kun."

Hearing Takano's names made Ritsu nervous and straightens up, but Kaori took no note of it. Knowing who it was about, Ritsu wish he could leave, but he promised to listen to Kaori, so he stayed and listen."

"Yes? What about Takano-san?"

"He does not love. I really love him, but he won't return my affections."

Hearing Kaori say she loves Takano caused Ritsu's heart to start shattering. To know he was in the way of someone else's love made him doubt whether or not it was a good thing to keep on falling for Takano-san. Ritsu felt guilty he was in the way of Kaori's love, especially she is already in love with Takano, while he falling, but not completely in love.

"What should I do, so that Masamune-kun will return my affections for him?"

Kaori was asking Ritsu to give her advice on love. He was confused on whether or not he should help her attain the man he possibly loves.

He didn't want Takano to be taken away, but the more he thought about it, the guiltier he felt for coming in between Kaori's love for Takano, especially when she loved him first after the breakup between Takano and Ritsu 10 years ago.

"I am not sure, but I will try to give you the best advice I can..."

"Is there something I can do to make him love me?"

"Well… Umm…You can never make someone love you, but you can keep on showing you affection for him."

"I am, but he loves someone else…"

Ritsu was trying not to show his face to her because he was the one Takano loved. He knew if he looked Kaori, he would not be able to keep a straight face, but one that shows sorrow and heartbrokenness in its place.

"He can still love you, but you must keep on persevering. Love is not something that will flash into someone's heart, but it is a process. If you keep on showing about much you truly care for him, then one step at a time, he surely will return you feelings. I know what it was like to get someone I love to fall for me, even though the relationship did not last long because of a misunderstanding"

Obviously, Ritsu meant that he kept on showing his affections for Takano and eventually Takano also fell in love with him, but he was not going to say that out loud.

"I guess you are right. I have only known him for a year. It is not be easy to fall in love with someone. I will try my best."

"You can do it. Keep on trying. Do not give up hope."

"I will. Thank you so much for listening to me. I feel so much better and relaxed now. I won't give up."

"You're welcome..."

"I will be leaving now to my room. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. See you later, Saito-san."

"Please call me Kaori."

"Of course, then call me Ritsu."

"Good Bye."

Kaori left the garden fairly happy while Ritsu sat in the garden with a solemn expression.

* * *

><p>Ritsu's POV<p>

I don't know if I regret giving Kaori advice or not. She deserves Takano-san after all she is his fiancée. I come later in the picture. I don't deserve his love or anything of him. I feel guilty for interfering with Saito-san's love for Takano-san.

Maybe things would have turned out better for the two if we never met. I don't deserve to have a place in Takano-san's heart.

As I was thinking this; I could feel the tears streaming down my face and my heart hurting and start shattering into pieces once again.

I sat in the garden crying softly and wondering what I should do.

In the end, my resolution was to not get in the way with Kaori's love. She deserves Takano-san much more than I do. She loves him so much, she will do anything for him, she is his fiancée, and most of all she is a _female_. If Takano-san and I ever got to together, I will only cause problems for him and that is something I do not want to happen.

I wiped away my tears and left the garden for my room. When I got to my room, I went to take a refreshing shower to cool off my mind and to just forget my problems and feelings for a while. By the time I finish showering; it was time for dinner, so I put on some clothes and headed for the dinner hall.

* * *

><p>Third POV<p>

When Ritsu arrived at the dinner hall, everyone else was waiting for him. Kiyomi, Atushi, Mizuki, and Hikaru gave him a gentle smile. They did not mind he was late because they knew how tired he was from today's events.

Ritsu turned to see Takano, An-chan, and Kaori. Kaori is sitting next to Takano meaning the only available spot was next to An-chan, which he preferred after today's talk with Kaori.

An-chan and Kaori smiled warmly at him, which he returned. When Takano smiled at him, he quickly turned away and walked swiftly to his spot at the dinner table.

Takano noticed this and was upset that Ritsu would not smile back at him and that Ritsu looked very depressed, but faking expression so that everyone would believe he was all right.

His expressions did not go unnoticed by Takano, An-chan, Kiyomi, and Atushi. They frowned at knowing Ritsu looked miserable, but was not showing it.

An-chan wanted to know what was wrong with Ritsu, so she whispered to him.

"Ricchan, is there something wrong?"

Ritsu looked at her, but she could not see his eyes because his bangs were covering it, so people could not see his facial expression.

"Nothing is wrong An-chan", which Ritsu whispered with a false smile.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ricchan, you know I will always be there to listen to you.

"I know…"

"If you want to talk about it, tell me and I will listen."

"Okay…"

Ritsu gave her a small smile, but he eyes were still masked with sadness, that broke  
>An-chan's heart to see him like this.<p>

Takano noticed the small conversation between the two, but could not hear anything Ritsu said, so he was determined to find out what was wrong with him.

After dinner, Takano was going to follow Ritsu to his room, but Hikaru needed some help from him, so decided he had not choice, but to ask later.

When Takano was done assisting his father, he went to Ritsu's quarters. In the halls, it was quiet because everyone already went back to their room or was off in a different part of the castle.

Takano knocked onto Ritsu's door, but did not receive an answer, so knocked again and heard footsteps coming towards the door this time.

Ritsu opened the door to see Takano, but the moment he saw him, tears were threatening to come out of his eyes, so let his bangs cover his eyes and faced downward.

Takano asked, "What's wrong Ritsu?"

Ritsu didn't want to speak because he knew his voice would come out shaky, but he did his best to maintain his composure.

"Nothing…"

"Ritsu why won't you look at me?"

"…"

"Ritsu…"

Takano put his hand on Ritsu's chin in attempt to raise his face to look at him, but was swatted.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"…"

"Why won't you speak to me?"

"Please… just leave… me … alone."

Ritsu tried to slam the door in Takano's face, but Takano was quick enough to put his feet in between the door.

Takano swing the door back open and step into Ritsu's room.

He said, "Ritsu!"

In return, he got no response. Takano stepped forward and grabbed Ritsu's, which Ritsu was struggling to get out of.

"Please… leave…"

"Ritsu! Why won't you look at me? What is wrong?"

"…"

No matter what, Ritsu would not respond to Takano's voice. Takano was getting frustrated, so he tilted Ritsu's face up and smashed his lips on Ritsu's.

Ritsu tried to break the kiss, but Takano would not let him. He locked Ritsu in a tight embrace.

No matter what, Ritsu did not respond to the kiss, even though he craving to, but even his control over his mind was cracking. He squirmed to get out of Takano's grasp, but to no avail.

When Takano finally broke the kiss, he whispered in Ritsu's ear,

"I love you."

Ritsu looked up with tears starting to stream down his face. He did not know what to say, he loved hearing those words, but he still felt he did not deserve it. He knew unless he said those three words, Takano would not leave him alone, so he said them, but regret it even before he said it.

"I… I HATE YOU!"

Takano was stunned at what Ritsu said and released his grasp on Ritsu. While Takano was in shock, Ritsu pushed him out of his room and slammed the door in Takano's shaken state and slid down onto the floor sobbing silently.

On the other end of the door, Takano snap out of his bewildered state and said,

"WHY?", but there was no answer.

"Why do you hate me? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me what I should do? Please… I don't want to lose you… Please… I love you too much… Ritsu…"

Still Ritsu did not answer.

Takano said, "Please don't hate me. I love you, Ritsu…"

And with that, Takano silently withdrew from the door and walked silently to his guestroom.

When Ritsu knew Takano left, he let more tears fall and said softly with sadness evident in his voice,

"I don't hate you though. I think I love you… I'm sorry, but we cannot be together for your sake… Masamune…"

Ritsu got up from the floor and went to the balcony to let the cold breeze past through his hair. Being by the balcony was the one place he can think in silence. He allowed any thoughts to rambled through his mind about Takano

For the rest of the night, Ritsu stayed on the balcony with tears still streaming down his face and his heart shattering into the endless, dark night.


	8. You are My True Love

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed and favorite my story. This is my first lemon, so it is probably not the best, but I still hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Ritsu and Takano hardly left their rooms or even ate. Both pair of parents were worried and wanted to know why their son was acting they way they were.<p>

Many times Kiyomi, Atushi, and An-chan tried knocking on Ritsu's door, but in the end, they usually met with silence. No matter what, Ritsu would not answer the door. Even when he came out, it was because Kiyomi, Atushi, and An-chan would not stop knocking his door constantly, so he would come out for a few minutes then just go back into his quarters, but one thing that was noticed was the puffiness of his eyes and dark bags under the eyes, like he had not slept in days. Ritsu's eyes showed nothing, but darkness.

Mizuki, Hikaru, and Kaori met the same results with Takano. He hardly ever came out and when he did it was just to tell the three to leave him alone. He also had puffy eyes and dark bags under his eyes. Dull eyes with no light to bring the spark that it used to have a few days ago.

Neither parent knew what was wrong with Ritsu and Takano. The tension between everyone was getting to them and being worried was taking a large toll on everyone. Kiyomi, Mizuki, and An-chan were starting to look paler and stressed than normal, which was bad for the women who are tend to be more eccentric, to look and act the way they were. Hikaru and Atushi looked more frazzled and exhausted than normal. Kaori looked the same just a little tired. It makes you wonder if her love for Takano is truly real.

The four parents decided to talk about Ritsu and Takano without An-chan and Kaori feeling it would be best to leave them out of the conversation right now.

"What do you think the problem is between the two?"

"I don't know, but it has to be something about each other. Did something happen between the two?"

"Most likely… I have never seen Ritsu like this before…"

"It has to do something to do with the fact they love each other. It has to be…"

"…"

"*sigh*…We don't know though whether they really do?"

"We may not know, but the way they looked at each other…there has to be something much more than friendship don't you think?"

"I know, but… if Masamune and Ritsu-kun love each other, then why are they acting like this? Staying in their rooms and hardly even responding to us?"

"…"

"Maybe we should ask An-chan, she may know the problem."

Kiyomi got up and a few minutes returned with An-chan.

"An-chan, do you know what is wrong with Ritsu and Masamune-kun?"

An-chan just shook her head.

"Do you have a single clue?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know why."

The discussion stopped here without any results and led to more anxiety for everybody.

As for Ritsu and Takano, their hearts are shattering more and more by the day.

Ritsu would constantly be on the balcony thinking about Takano. The more he thought about Takano, the more he longed for Takano. To kiss and to hold each other, and to say the words that mean the world to Ritsu. "I love you." Those were the three precious words he longed to hear from Takano's lips.

Gazing on the other side of the castle was where Takano's room was. He would look and stare at that place and occasionally see Takano, but it always result in Ritsu saying as he let tears drips, "I'm sorry."

During the night, Ritsu would be sitting on the floor and leaning on the door waiting for Takano to come asking why he hates him, but he never answer he back. Ritsu just wanted to hear the voice of his beloved, even if knew he shouldn't and stay away from the voice that entrances him.

More days passed without any contact with each other. Neither would hardly leave their room, but every once in a while would go to the garden to think.

* * *

><p>For the first time in days, the stars shined a little brighter, the winds were gentler, and the cherry blossom released a pleasant aroma as if nature was anticipating for the night to be lifted from its darkness.<p>

Ritsu felt the calmness in the air and decided to go to garden today because it was nighttime, so nobody would bother him. He wanted to be under the sky's stillness and to smell the sweet aroma of the cherry blossoms.

He walked out of his room and for the first time in days he felt better.

He strolled towards the spot in the garden he loved to be at, but he noticed somebody there. Ritsu walked towards the person and realized it was Takano and he was sleeping.

Ritsu went towards Takano and kneeled next to him to see his serene, sleeping face. He noticed that Takano looks pale, tired and lost some weight from the last time he saw him, but that was quite some time ago.

Ritsu knew he should leave, but he couldn't. He wanted to be by this person side. He didn't want to disappear from the person that holds his heart.

Ritsu lifted his hand and placed it on Takano's cheek and brushed it. It made him smile a bit, but it also caused tears to swell up in Ritsu's eyes.

"Takano-san… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you…"

A tear slid down Ritsu's cheek.

"But you shouldn't love me… I will only bring you hardships… I don't deserve you anyway… Kaori-san loves you more than I could ever love you…"

Ritsu's voice started to get shakier as he spoke his feeling towards Takano.

"When I said I hate you… I really don't… I can't hate you…"

Ritsu smiled at the next words he was going to say.

"I think I have fallen in love with you…"

Ritsu leaned down and kissed Takano lightly on the lips with tears still streaking down his face. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around Ritsu's waist.

Ritsu broke the kiss and was started that arms were wrapped around him. He looked down into Takano's eyes, which were staring back at him lovingly.

Ritsu was shocked. He did not expect Takano to be awake and to hear the words he just said.

"You were awake?"

"Yes"

"D-did you hear what I said?..."

Takano pulled Ritsu onto his lap, so Ritsu would straddle him.

"Yes. Do you really love me?"

Ritsu blush a bright red and said, "Y-yes."

"Can I hear you say those words again?"

"I-I l-love you."

"Ritsu, I love you too."

Hearing those words, Ritsu blush ten shades redder.

"I love you, but we can't be together."

"Why?"

Ritsu looked down letting his bangs covering his eyes.

"I will bring you hardships and Kaori-san loves you."

Takano put his fingers on Ritsu's chin and lifted Ritsu's head to look into his eyes.

"But I don't love Kaori and I don't care about the hardships."

Takano brought closer to him, so their lips would be touching and said,

"All I want to be with is you, Ritsu."

Takano pressed their lips together into a passionate kiss. Ritsu did not reject Takano and kiss him back with fervor. Instinctively, Ritsu slipped arms around Takano's neck and tangled in his hands in Takano's silky tresses. Takano licked Ritsu's lower lip for entrance, which Ritsu allowed Takano to access. Takano explored every inch of Ritsu's hot cavern evoking a soft moan from Ritsu.

Sitting under the cherry blossoms, with a gentle winds blowing, under the sky with shining bright lights with the lovers spellbound by each other is a picturesque scene.

Being with each other, allowed both to forget about the miserable days without each other, their problems, people, and reality. All they could remember was each other. Everything in the world was million of miles away in it own separate universe.

Neither broke away each other, only took small breaths in between and went back to kissing each other feverishly with both hearts beating rapidly.

Ritsu and Takano wanted this moment to stop and freeze; so that they would never have to leave each others arm, but always in an embrace.

Finally, the two broke away panting harshly from the long kiss and stared into each other's eyes affectionately.

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I l-love you too, Takano-san", Ritsu said softly.

Takano pressed his lips onto Ritsu's neck and bit it, but gentle enough for it not hurt, but hard enough to leave a red mark to show Ritsu was his. Ritsu moaned softly at this action and grabbed Takano's hair a little harder.

Takano looked back up into Ritsu eyes and said, "Let's do it tonight."

Ritsu blush tomato red and nodded signaling he wanted to too.

* * *

><p>After their love making, Takano looked back into Ritsu's eyes and kissed him for a few moments and then falling onto the bed beside Ritsu. He wrapped his arms around Ritsu and said,<p>

"I love you."

Both fell into a deep sleep smiling knowing that were beside each other and feeling each other's soothing warmth.

Ritsu's last thought before he fell asleep was "This is what true love is… Takano Masamune is my true love."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry this isn't the last chapter. I still want to write more on this story.<br>I am bringing in Chiaki and Kisa as Ritsu's cousin because I always though it would cool if they were secretly cousins. I also gonna have Hatori and Yukina in the story, just because they are Chiaki and Kisa's lover. Review!**


	9. Introductions

**I am so sorry for not posting for a while. I started this yesterday late at night, but I couldn't finish cause I had to make up some names for the story and my teachers dumped with a lot of homework and projects. I even to have to prepare for a drama and I have to do a lot of the work for it… All well. Anyways, thank you to my reviewers! This chapter will introduce some new characters, but most aren't important just the sake of formality and for to make sense. Also the kingdom names just came off the top of my head, so sorry if they are not great. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>Four mysterious figures were at the door of Ritsu's room and was about to open it. The four were whispering amongst themselves.<p>

"Ri-chan still hasn't come out of his room and it is past breakfast."

"Do you think he is still sleeping?"

"Why are we walking into his room?"

"Because this is what we do when we visit Ri-chan."

"You two do the most awkward of things."

"Well, you two are accompanying us."

"Were just following you because we don't know what to do here and we rather stick with you. After all, the reason the two of us came here was because of you two."

"Fine. You right. Anyways, Aunt Kiyomi and Uncle Atushi said Ri-chan and their guest's sons; Takano Masamune hasn't come out of their room for days and is depressed."

"Well, that is why we're here for. We suppose to comfort Ri-chan."

"Yeah. Yeah. Lets go into Ri-chan's room."

The four figures walked into Ristu's room and approached the bed silently.

"You know, this is just weird. Do you two always do this when you visit?"

Two of the four said at the same time, "Yes. It is fun."

When the four arrived by the side of the bed, they saw a scene that was totally unexpected.

Ritsu and Takano were wrapped in each other's arm. Takano was nuzzling Ritsu' hair and Ritsu was cuddling Takano's chest. Both had a serene expression and were still slightly smiling from last night's events. Takano and Ritsu's breathing were in sync with each other, which made the scene in front of the four eyes even more adorable.

The four started to comments on the sight in whispering tones.

"Ri-chan is cuddling another man. Which is?"

"Baka. It is obviously Takano Masamune."

"I totally did not expect Ri-chan actually to be with someone after the incident ten years ago."

"What incident?"

"Confidential."

"Fine..."

The murmurs between the mysterious guests started to make Ritsu move in his sleep.

"Shh… Ri-chan is going to wake up."

"Should we scare him? It would we so funny."

"Nah… Lets just wait, so when Ri-chan sees us he will start to freak out anyways. It is funnier that way."

"Your right. His expression is something you can't forget once you see it."

Hearing these soft mutterings made Ritsu arose from his sleep. He sat up straight and stretched to wake up himself more. When Ritsu started to notice his surroundings, he saw Takano's gentle, sleeping face, which he smiled at. Then we when he turned to look in the opposite direction, he saw 4 faces, which made Ritsu scream awaking Takano.

"Ritsu what happened?"

"L-look…"

Takano turned to the direction Ritsu was looking at and detected four men. Then he heard Ritsu say with a loud screech,

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"

"Aww… Ri-chan, aren't you happy to see us?"

"You don't have to come into my room and sneak up on me while I was sleeping!"

"Well, I certainly never expected to see you in bed with a man, naked, and with a lot of hickeys on you chest."

Ritsu look at his chest and blushed remembering last night's events. Knowing Takano was there made him even more embarrassed. He immediately pulled up the blankets on the bed to cover himself.

Takano asked, "Ritsu, who are they?"

"Those two in the middle are my cousins, Kisa Shouta and Yoshino Chiaki. The other two I'm guessing are their lovers."

Chiaki and Kisa immediately blushed hearing Ritsu saying the word lover.

"Umm…"

"Chiaki, Kisa would you mind leaving, so Takano-san and I could get ready and meet you later at the Dinner Hall for lunch."

Chiaki and Kisa noticed there was a threatening tone behind it immediately nodded, took their lover's hand, and fled the room, leaving Ritsu and Takano alone.

Takano turned Ritsu over to look at him and wrapped his arm around Ritsu's waist.

"Are your cousins always like that?"

"Yeah…"

"We alone and awake now, you know we could do something."

"Hmm… What do you mean?"

Takano nipped Ritsu's neck, evoking a soft moan from Ritsu and said, "Lets continue from last night."

Ritsu started to blush a tomato red and said, "W-we don't have t-time."

"You said we would meet them for lunch. We still have a long time till lunch. Come on."

"B-but…hnn…T-takano…"

Takano smirked at the moans he was getting and knew Ritsu was giving up on resisting with the noises he was making and continued to make love to his angel.

After their vigorous love making session, the two were panting. Takano pulled Ritsu in for a hug and said, "Ritsu, I love you."

He responded, "I love you too, Takano-san."

Hearing the precious words come form Ritsu's lips, he smashed his lips onto Ritsu for another passionate kiss from his beloved.

As the two pulled apart, a bridge of saliva connected their mouths. The two lovers were breathless from their kiss.

Takano pulled Ritsu in a hug, which Ritsu smiled at to know he was in the protective arms of the person he loved. He wrapped his arms around Takano's torso.

"T-takano, we have to shower."

"Are you saying you want to shower with me?"

Ritsu blushed red and exclaimed, "W-what no! I mean we have to shower and head to the lunch hall soon."

Takano at a pouting face and responded, "You don't want to shower with me?"

Ritsu panic and said, "W-what! That is not what I meant!"

Hearing those words made Takano smirk deviously, so Takano said, "Oh, so you want to shower with me, then lets go."

With out waiting for Ritsu to respond, Takano carried Ritsu bridal style in the bathroom for a sweet time in the shower, which obviously meant another round of sex.

What the two didn't know was that Chiaki and Kisa were standing outside the door pressing their ears to it and listening to the two lovers have sex.

"Ri-chan sure is enjoying himself."

"Why are we still two standing here listening to them?"

"Fine... Lets go."

The two left giggling at what they just heard.

* * *

><p>"Takano-san, look now we are going to be late to lunch!"<p>

"But, we were having such a great time in the shower and you were moaning loudly and beautifully."

Blushing furiously, Ritsu walked ahead not wanting the face him right now after hearing such an embarrassing comment.

Arriving at the Dinner Hall, silence spread across the room. There were many surprised and confused faces. Kiyomi, Atushi, Mizuki, Hikaru, An-chan, and Kaori were all relieved that Ritsu and Takano finally came out of their rooms for it has been almost a week. Chiaki and Kisa smirked deviously at them knowing what they were doing in Ritsu's room.

Looking around the hall, there lot more people, but Ritsu did not know a few people he did not recognize and Takano did not know who most of the people were, but they knew they were going to find out.

The two headed to the only remaining spots in the Dinner Hall, which was next to each other and in front of Chiaki and Kisa.

As the two headed towards their spots, everyone eyes were staring at the two and then whispering amongst themselves.

When Takano and Ritsu arrived at their spots on the table, Chiaki and Kisa were smirking deviously at them.

Kisa said, "What took you so long? We have been waiting for quite a while. All you guys did was take a shower and head here right?"

Ritsu blushed darkly hearing remembering the activity that just happened. Takano chuckled seeing the expression on Ritsu's face. Kisa and Chiaki couldn't help but the glance each other with an evil glint in their eyes, meaning they were planning something.

All sides of the table, everyone chattered happily and the air felt light and cheerful for the first time in a while. Kiyomi, Mizuki, Atushi, and Hikaru were not worried or stressed anymore seeing that their son was alright. All of the expressions lighten up and was more enthusiastic.

In the middle of the table, were all the young female adults, An-chan, Kaori, and other girls that will be introduced later.

At the end, were the young men who chatted merrily. Each one was giggling and chuckling at the comments that were being made with one another.

"Kisa, Chiaki, you never introduced me and Takano to your two 'friends'."

Chiaki and Kisa looked at each other with a bright, red face, not wanting to respond Ritsu.

"Kisa, Chiaki?"

"Umm… this Hatori Yoshiyuki… umm… the childhood friend I told you about."

Takano and Ritsu said at the same time, "Nice to meet you Hatori-san."

"Likewise, Onodera-san, Takano-san."

"So… who is this Kisa?"

"This is Yukina Kou, umm… someone I met when I had to go to the Shining Kingdom."

"Nice to meet you Yukina-san."

"You too, Onodera-san, Takano-san."

Ritsu whispered, so that no one except for the Takano, Kisa, Chiaki, Hatori, and Yukina could hear his voice, "Kisa, Chiaki, I was correct right? When I said that they were your…umm…lover."

Now, all men talking in hush tones, which got them some curious stares, but they ignored it and continued on with their conversation.

Chiaki stuttered, "Uhh… Well yeah…"

"I have one question for you Chiaki though. From what I recall and heard, isn't Hatori-san, the crown prince of the Sapphire Kingdom, and umm… also Chinatsu's fiancée."

Chiaki looked down with his bangs covering his eyes and stayed silent.

Ritsu noticed the tension after he said those words and decided to say, "Chiaki, if you don't want to tell me it is okay."

Chiaki looked up, but could not look into Ritsu's eyes directly and said quietly, "I will tell you, but can we talk a little later, when it is just us guys and our parents and the girls aren't here."

Ritsu looked at Chiaki with worried eyes and frowned, "That is fine…"

After that, the topic of the men's relationship was set aside for later and they chatted about something else.

Now it was after lunch and the kings and queens decided to head to the garden to have everyone introduce themselves to Takano and Ritsu, since they weren't there when the people arrived.

Everyone was split into groups, Takano, Ritsu, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina in one group. The kings and queens in another group. An-chan and three other girls in a group. Lastly, Kaori and another girl were standing together.

Kiyomi said, "Why don't we all get to know each other? Why don't you all introduce yourselves to Masamune-kun and Ritsu. Ritsu, you know almost everybody here right? Have you introduced some the men properly?"

"Ahh… no…"

"Well I guess… Why don't everybody introduce themselves properly to Masamune-kun and Ritsu, if he doesn't know the full title."

Four adults stepped up, bowed and began introduced themselves.

Two adults came up first. The man had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes, while the women had gray eyes and light brown hair that went down to her mid-back.

"Hello, Ritsu, it has been a long time. Nice to meet you Masamune-kun. My name is Yoshino Ryuu and this is my wife, Yoshino Fumiko and of course you have met my son, Chiaki over there and you have yet to meet my daughter, Chinatsu. We are the royal family of the Everlasting Kingdom."

Ryuu, Fumiko, and Takano all shook hands and the next couple stepped up to introduce themselves.

The man had jet black hair and dark purple eyes and the women had black hair, but a little lighter and it went to her waist. She had gentle, lavender color eyes.

"Ritsu, it is great to finally to see you again. It is good to meet you Masamune-kun. My name is Kisa Yuichi and this is my wife Kisa Katsumi. You have met my son Shouta. We are the royal family of the Faith Kingdom."

Hatori and Yukina stepped up to introduced themselves with their full title.

"Takano-san, Onodera-san, my name is Hatori Yoshiyuki as you know and I'm the crown prince of the Sapphire Kingdom."

"My name is Yukina Kou and I'm the crown prince of the Shining Kingdom."

Ritsu and Takano smiled and said hellos. Ritsu looked at Kisa and started snickering and said, "So that is what you meant when you meant when you said that you met him at the Shining Kingdom."

Kisa turned away to blush not wanting to look at Ritsu in the eye.

Next, four young ladies stepped up to greet Takano and Ritsu.

The first one looked just like Chiaki, but a female version. She had brown hair that stopped just above her shoulders and the same gray colored eyes, like Chiaki.

With a smile, she said, "Long time no see Ri-chan. Hello, Takano-san. My name is Yoshino Chinatsu. I am the princess of the Everlasting Kingdom. I am also the fiancée of Hatori Yoshiyuki making me the crown princess of the Sapphire Kingdom."

Ritsu gave Chinatsu a small hug and Takano shook her hands. Ritsu took a glance at Chiaki, who had guilty and sad expression. Hatori tried to comfort him, but it wasn't working.

The next young lady had curly, hazel colored hair that went to her shoulders waistline. Takano-san, is nice to meet you, my name is Fujimoto Nadeshiko. I was the fiancée of Chiaki, but we broke it off seeing that it is better."

Nadeshiko gave Ritsu and large hug and Takano a smile. She cast a look at Chiaki and smiled at him and he smiled back.

Now moving on, a girl with wavy hair that was black, but almost seemed purple and honeyed color eyes came to greet the two.

"Hey Ri-chan. Been a while. Nice to meet you Takano-san. My name is Yamamoto Mitsuko. I was the fiancée of Shouta, but we also broke it because it was for the better."

Mitsuko gave Ritsu and Takano a smile and turned to Kisa to give him one too.

The last girl came forward. She had Auburn colored hair that went to her waist and brown colored eyes.

"Hello, my name is Fujita Sayuri. I am the fiancée of Yukina Kou, so I am the crown princess of the Shining Kingdom. It is a pleasure to meet you, Onodera-san and Takano-san."

The girl gave a small smile to Ritsu and Takano, but a large smile to Yukina, who hesitated to give a small one back. Ritsu could see the uneasiness in Kisa's and Chiaki's eyes. Seeing as both of them are in the same predicament as him made able to sympathize with them.

Now that all the introductions were over, An-chan, Kaori, Kiyomi, Mizuki, Atushi, and Hikaru came over to Ritsu and Takano and hugged them because they were glad the two men were okay after being depressed for about a week.

After that, Ritsu, Takano, Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Hatori went to a secluded place to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>This introduced some new characters. I think really the girls that were introduced, An-chan, Kaori are the most important. They will take a big role for all three relationships to develop. Thanks for reading and Review to tell my anything I should know or improve on!<strong>


	10. Recalling

**Sorry! I haven't posted for over a week. I have been busy and only found time today to write the story. So here it is. I love this story, but I feel others don't… Is it how I write it?… Does the story suck or something?... Sorry… I am a very insecure person, so I am very conscious about how others feel about what I do… Something I wish I wasn't always bothered about. So Review to tell me your thoughts and to motivate me to write the story… I appreciate it very much and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After Ritsu, Takano, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina finished talking to everyone, the six decided to move away from the group to talk privately. They went to the cherry blossom tree, where Ritsu confessed to Takano last night. As they all sat down onto the soft, green grass, each pondered about the questions they had in their minds about the others. For a few minutes, the six adults sat in silence.<p>

After while, Ritsu decide to be the first to speak up. "Chiaki, so… do you want to tell me what is happening?"

Chiaki made direct eye contact with Ritsu and then Hatori before speaking. "Well… Tori… have been my childhood friend since forever as you know…"

Hatori decided to help tell the story seeing his lover's distress. "Ever since I met Chiaki, I was in love with him, but I never told him because I didn't want to ruin anything…"

Chiaki looked at Hatori and smiled a bit. "Tori…, I'm sorry I didn't realize it."

Hatori wrapped his arms around Chiaki's waist pulling him closer to him and said, "It's alright Chiaki."

Ritsu and Kisa looked at one another and said at the same time, "We're guessing the reason why you couldn't figure it out was because of your denseness, right?"

Chiaki blushed really red and mumbled, "I know now…"

After everyone settled down again, Chiaki started to talk again, "I thought Tori was in love with someone else, but one day when I was sleeping… Tori… kissed…me. I was confused at this because I didn't realize my feelings for him, but when Tori said he should leave after what he did, I figured out my feelings for him. I didn't want him to leave me. He meant too much to me…I love him."

Hatori kissed Chiaki on the forehead and responded towards his love confession by saying, "I love you so much too, Chiaki."

Everyone stared in aw at how sweet the scene in front of their eye was. Chiaki saw that all the eyes were staring directly at them and blushed darkly and looked away knowing everyone just saw that.

Then Ritsu realized one thing Chiaki did not explain yet was about Chinatsu and also Nadeshiko (Chiaki's ex-fiancee), so he asked about it. "Chiaki, what about Chinatsu and Nadeshiko?"

Chiaki glanced at Ritsu and then sighed. "Nadeshiko says she knows that I love Tori and just wanted me to be happy, so we broke it off, but of course we are still best friends and she comes visit me a lot. I think she starting to like someone else, but that is a good thing because it means she has moved on and that is what I want for her and for also to have a good future with someone who loves her. As for Chinatsu… she most definitely does not know about our relationship.

Kisa said, "From what I remember, she is always going on and on about how much she loves Hatori-san."

Chiaki responded, "Well… yeah…, but… Tori… is… mine… and I don't want to give him up."

Hatori hugged Chiaki tightly and said, "I don't want to give you up either…"

Ritsu said, "You are hiding it from Chinatsu then?"

Chiaki replied, "Yeah…, but we are going to tell her when the right time comes."

Kisa said, "I see…it's not like you are the only one who is in that type of predicament."

Chiaki looked at him with a clueless face and asked, "What do you mean?"

Ritsu said, "Really? You don't get it?"

Chiaki just looked at everyone for an answer, so Hatori decided to answer it.

"He means that they are also in that type of situation."

"Oh… I see now."

Ritsu and Kisa just looked at him and shook their head, but then Chiaki asked, "What about you Kisa? Why don't you tell us about yourself and Yukina-san."

Kisa gave off a slight blush and looked at Yukina, who smiled shiningly at him.

Kisa sighed and said, "Well… Mother and Father told me to go to the Shining Kingdom for business seeing that I would go that kingdom a lot because I claimed that I would sight-seeing there, but I was lying… The truth was that I went to a store, where a young man always was and umm… stared at him for a while because of his good looking face…, so when I went to greet the royal family of the Shining Kingdom, I got a big surprise… It just so happen that the man I was always looking at was the man at the store."

Yukina decided to finish everything else Kisa was going to say. "I noticed Kisa-san every time when he looked at me and thought it was cute and started to like him a bit too. When I found out he was the crown prince of the Faith Kingdom, I was very surprised. He and I started to spend time with each other and I enjoyed his company and started to fall in love with him and in no time I did. I kissed him one day and he was shocked and ran away and locked himself in the guest room. I would come by to his room and asked him to come out and talk to me, but he wouldn't respond, so I had no choice, but to use force to get inside. I told him that I loved him, but he responded by saying that he only liked me for my face, so I said that I would make him love everything else about me too."

Kisa snuggled closer towards Yukina and Yukina wrapped his arms around Kisa's waist.

Kisa said, "Soon enough, I found myself falling for him more and more each time I spent time with him and realized I love him too… and everything about him…"

Yukina pulled Kisa even closer to him and rested his head onto Kisa's. Everyone thought what Kisa and Yukina had just said was really heart-warming.

Kisa continued, "As for Fujita-san, Yukina's fiancée, we plan to tell her later too and Mitsuko also broke it up with me because she knew I loved Yukina."

Ritsu had a burning question about the relatsionship though, so he asked, "Umm… Yukina-san, I just want to know that you do know that Kisa is 30 years old right?"

Hatori and Takano were speechless from hearing that. Seeing Kisa, they thought he was 20 years old at most, but 30 was a BIG shock to them.

Takano exclaimed, "He is 30. 30. He is really 30?"

Ritsu looked at him and said, "Yeah, that is right. Don't worry; a lot of people think he is younger than he really is."

Kisa blushed and said to get the attention off him and Yukina, "Ri-chan, what about you and Takano-san?"

Ritsu's eyes just went big at this and when Takano was about to say something, he cupped his hand over Takano's mouth to silence him. Takano looked at him with questioning eyes. Ritsu pulled him down, so he could whisper into his ear.

"Don't say anything for a while."

"Why?"

"Well…, Kisa and Chiaki know I dated you in high school and broke my heart, but they don't know that person was you. If they found out from you, they are going to kill you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. They are kind of overprotective when it comes to me."

"Are we going to tell them or not?"

"We will, but I will tell them."

"Okay…"

Seeing the two whisper quietly got the four suspicious, so Kisa asked, "What is going on between you two?"

Takano and Ritsu looked at up them and said, "Nothing… really."

Chiaki asked, "Are you going to tell us how you guys got together?"

Ritsu said, "If I tell you guys… you must NOT harm him, got it?"

Kisa and Chiaki looked at each other and nodded their heads slowly.

Ritsu started, "Well… you see we met back in high school 10 years ago…"

Hearing the word high school made Chiaki and Kisa frown knowing Ritsu had a horrible high school experience.

"Takano-san was someone I fell in love with at first sight. I umm… kind of stalked him at the library reading and checking out books he would read because I wanted to know more about him."

Ritsu smiled fondly at the as memories flowed back to him, while Kisa and Chiaki were getting the hint of who he was talking about and were not to pleased and hoped what they thought was wrong.

"After a year or more… I confessed to him accidently when he and I were reaching for the same book in the library…and what do you know, he said yes… I was completely overjoyed hearing he said yes to my confession…"

Kisa and Chiaki had an ominous aura surrounding them. When they looked at Takano and then Ritsu, they yelled, "He was that guy!" They jumped up from their lover's arms looked ready to attack Takano.

Ritsu yelled, "SIT DOWN! You are not to hurt him!"

Kisa and Chiaki were brought back to their senses by Ritsu's sudden outburst and decided to sit down quietly. Yukina and Hatori were surpised by the actions of their lovers, but decided not to question seeing that they would find out later.

Takano started to say, "At first honestly, I thought you were annoying and a spoiled rich kid…"

Ritsu frowned at hearing that.

"But… when you stayed by my side all the time, even though I yelled at you, I couldn't help, but to fall in love with you. You filled the void that I beared in my heart."

Ritsu looked up at Takano to seeing him smiling gently at him and lean towards him to give Ritsu a small kiss on the lips. Ritsu snuggled closer to Takano, who in response wrapped his arms around him.

Yukina asked, "You two have been with each other for over 10 years!"

Ritsu shook his head and said, "No… we broke up after a few months of dating."

Hatori asked, "Why, did something horrible happen?"

Takano said, "Umm… we broke up due to a misunderstanding. I was the type of person who had a hard time conveying my feelings with words, so I never really said words to confirm how I felt about Ritsu."

Ritsu continued, "So… one day, I was over in his room and I asked him if he loved me, but he chuckled in response. I thought he was laughing at me, so I apparently round-house kicked him according to Takano-san."

Takano rubbed his cheek remembering that day and said, "It really hurt you know. You kick me really hard in the face."

Ritsu looked at him sheepishly and just said, "Sorry."

Takano smirked as he thought of something. "If you are really sorry kiss me on the lips right here right now."

Ritsu blushed harshly and shouted, "W-what! N-no!"

Takano pouted and said, "I guess you really aren't sorry…"

Seeing the expression on Takano's face, Ritsu couldn't resist, so he gave up and pressed his lips on to Takano's for gentle kiss. Takano wrapped his arms tighter around Ritsu, so he couldn't get away and kiss him harder. The two ended up making out for a bit and forgot where they were and who was watching them.

When somebody said, "Hello! We are still here you know." The two broke apart panting and finally remember they were talking to Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki and Hatori. Ritsu reddened knowing that he forgot about them and started to make out with Takano with the four watching them. Takano couldn't help but smirk because he got Ritsu to initiate a kiss.

Kisa said, "What happened after?"

Ritsu asked still dizzy from the long kiss, "What happened after what?"

Chiaki said, "After you guys broke up."

Ritsu came back completely to his senses. "Oh! Well, we didn't see each other for 10 years after the incident. Then just a few weeks ago… Mother and Father said, the family of the Diamond Kingdom was going to come visit us, after all our two families are good friends. Mother and Father wanted to introduce me to Takano-san, but the thing was when we met, we didn't realize who the other was because we changed a lot in looks and personality."

Yukina asked, "So how did you guys find out?"

Takano said, "It was because of a photo. Our mothers and fathers wanted to show our pictures to everyone and at the end, they found this binder that had pictures of Ritsu's school life. One had a picture of me and him in it, but we didn't know, until we were asked that whether or not it was a picture of the two of us. So then and there we found out the secret identity of each other."

Chiaki asked, "How did you guys actually get back together again?"

Ritsu responded, "He said that he would make me love him again because he still loved me 10 years even after we broke up. We figured out our misunderstandings and I started to realize that I was still in love with him…How we actually got together was because of something I am going to say and that is the reason why mother and father asked you guys to come…"

Ritsu rested his head on Takano's shoulder and sighed before telling the rest of the story.

"About a week ago, I had a conversation with Kaori-san… She told me how much she loved Takano and wanted advice from me. I felt guilty that I was in love with Takano-san and that Takano-san was in love with me, so I told her to keep on trying and that love is not easy and that it takes time. I came to a resolution to make Takano not love me anymore and I said that I hated him to his face."

Ritsu eyes started to water from recalling the words he said regretfully to Takano. Takano brought Ritsu onto his lap, into a tight hug, and kissed him on the cheek and said softly to Ritsu that it was okay and that he knew he didn't mean it. Ritsu just moved his hands onto Takano's to know he was there by his side and then continued.

"We both locked ourselves up into our rooms and hardly even came out. I hardly ate at all and just cried for the next few days… Yesterday, I decided to head out into the garden for some peace and quiet and to think, but when I got there I saw Takano-san, but he was sleeping. Because he was sleeping I told him how I felt about him thinking he wouldn't know what I said to him, but in the end he heard. And… he said he still loves me too. I told him why I said those words to him and that I did honestly love him. That is how we got back together."

Takano whispered lightly into Ritsu's ear, "I do truly love you…"

Ritsu smiled gently hearing those beloved words and whispered back, "I love you so much too…" Takano nuzzled Ritsu's hair and gave it a small kiss to show his affections.

Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Hatori watched the scene before their eyes and thought of how Ritsu's and Takano's love was special and that none of theirs could even compare after hearing the trials the two went through for them to get back together, even though they just got back together for less than 24 hours. Kisa and Chiaki decided to forgive Takano for hurting Ritsu after hearing the story and were happy that their favorite cousin finally found someone, even if it was the same person to love again.

Kisa wanted to know something though, so he asked, "Ri-chan, what about An-chan and Saito-san?"

Ritsu looked at him and sighed. "An-chan said that she saw how I was still probably in love with Takano-san, so she said it was okay to break it off, but as long as we are still best friends and like sibling. Kaori-san…Well… it is not so good I guess… She doesn't know… and I still feel guilty about it…"

Takano looked at Ritsu worriedly seeing the distress in his beloved's eyes, so he said, "We will tell her, just at the right time. She knows I don't love her, after all I rejected her, but it seems it will be harder than I thought to break it off completely…"

Ritsu then said, "I also think Mother, Father, Mizuki-san, Hikaru-san are suspecting us."

Everyone, but Takano looked at him with wide eyes.

Kisa said, "T-they k-know?"

Ritsu responded, "I don't think they are positive, but I think that is what they believe of us. I feel as they are always watching our actions and after the incident of the week and how Takano-san and I recovered from our depression at the same time, it only made them even more suspicious of us…"

Chiaki said, "Wow…"

Ritsu just said, "Yeah… it looks like things are going to get complicated…"

What the six didn't know, what Ritsu just said was true. Somebody was near the scene of six and now hell has been unleashed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of the chapter? Sorry if my story telling is not that great. For Chiaki and Hatori, I didn't want to add Yanase, so he wouldn't be part of the complication. Mostly because I read the story "Always." And also I think they are a sweet couple, despite what others say because of happen to them, if you get what I mean. For Kisa and Yukina, I like the couple, but I am not familiar with them, so the story telling was not great in my opinion. For Takano and Ritsu, I just absolutely love them, so the story telling was a little easier, but also hard because I had a hard time trying to shorten their story. <strong>**Tell me your guesses on who you think the mysterious person. Thank you for reading. Please review to motivate me!**


	11. Bumps of True Love

**Thank you for all your kind signed and anonymous reviews! It means a lot to me for all the kind support! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Ritsu just said, "Yeah… it looks like things are going to get complicated…"<em>

_What the six didn't know, what Ritsu just said was true. Somebody was near the scene of six and now hell has been unleashed._

Stepping out of the hiding place the mysterious person was

…

Kiyomi…

Lets go a little back in time before this happened and find out what other interesting issues have been discussed because it will be important.

Back at the gathering, people were chit chatting and getting to know each other. The air felt comfortable around everybody. Under a the shadow of a tree away from others, An-chan, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko (Chiaki's ex- fiancée), and Mitsuko (Kisa's ex- fiancée) were all talking about what has happen recently, but obviously not everything, or even more trouble will be started.

Nadeshiko asked, "An-chan, what is going on with you and Ri-chan?"

An-chan just sighed and said, "Ri-chan and I are no longer engaged. I broke it up with him. After all, I knew he would never love me the way I loved him. Even though he and I broke the engagement, we are still very close, like siblings. To still be good friends with him is more than enough for me and after all he is in love with someone else…"

Hearing this, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko's eyes went wide. They never thought there would be a day that Ritsu would fall in love again after what happened to him in high school. He closed off his heart to love and said that he would never fall in love with another person again. For them to know that Ritsu had found someone to love made the four girls happy, including An-chan. Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, and Mitsuko all wanted to know who this mysterious and lucky _lady_ was. After all to win the heart of someone who built walls around his heart is nearly impossible to win over, so they thought this _woman_ must be very special.

So Chinatsu asked, "Who is the lucky _lady_? Will we ever get to meet her?"

An-chan just giggled at what Chinatsu said because she found it funny the three thought Ritsu was in love with a _woman_. They all know that the first person Ritsu fell in love with was a man, so for them to ask who the _woman _was just made her laugh.

Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, and Mitsuko were all wondering why An-chan was giggling at what Chinatsu said, then they realized why. It was because they were all expecting a woman, not a man.

Mitsuko exclaimed, "You mean it is a man?"

An-chan said, "Took you guys long enough to figure it out."

Chinatsu asked, "So who is the lucky _man_ then? I never thought Ritsu would fall in love with _another_ man after what happen in high school."

An-chan responded, "But Ritsu didn't fall in love with _another_ man."

Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, and Mitsuko were all confused at what An-chan just said. They were all wondering what she was talking about. An-chan said Ritsu fell in love with a man, so what was she talking about? An-chan was watching the three with amused expression on her face waiting for one of them to figure out what she was talking about. Then finally Nadeshiko understood what she had meant, so she said, "You mean the man Ri-chan is in love with is his high school love, Saga Masamune?"

An-chan laughed and said, "CORRECT! But you know Saga was not his real surname. It is Takano. As in Takano Masamune, the crown prince of the Diamond Kingdom."

All three were shocked at the news. They never expected the man Ritsu was in love with to be a prince. It will only be more complicated for him after all Takano has a fiancée.

Chinatsu asked, "What about Saito Kaori-san? Isn't she Takano-san's fiancée?"

An-chan just nodded to show her answer. The three girls could see the distress on her face, meaning there must be something wrong.

Mitsuko asked, "What is wrong, An-chan?"

An-chan replied, "Well… Kaori-chan seems to be in the way of Takano-san's and Ricchan's love. It looks like she will never be able to give him up. I'm worried about him…"

Hearing this, Mitsuko and Nadeshiko could relate. Nadeshiko was worried for Chiaki and Hatori as Chinatsu was still in love and engaged with Hatori. Mitsuko was troubled for Yukina and Kisa as they are in the same situation. Chinatsu just seemed upset when she heard the news.

An-chan just said, "Lets drop the topic of Ricchan and Takano-san and move on to something else. Okay?"

Everyone just nodded their heads seeing their friend did not want to talk about it anymore.

An-chan asked, "Chinatsu, how are things going for you and Hatori-san?"

Chinatsu looked a little disheartened. She said, "I know Yoshiyuki-kun does not love me, but somebody else. I know who this somebody else is, but I feel betrayed because I know who it is…"

An-chan understood what Chinatsu meant; after all she was definitely not dumb. She was actually quite perceptive of things around her. She knew that Chiaki and Hatori were in love with each other from just a glance at the two, same for Kisa and Yukina. Nadeshiko wondered what her answer will be.

Nadeshiko asked, "Who?"

Chinatsu sighed and responded, "Nadeshiko, I know you know who I am talking about. I know it is Onii-chan. I am not dense like my brother you know. Yoshiyuki-kun always looks the happiest when he is around Onii-chan. I don't mind them being together as long as I know Onii-chan loves him back as much as Yoshiyuki-kun loves him."

An-chan, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko knew how she felt. All four felt that as long as the person loves the person each girl cared about dearly, and then it would be all right.

Nadeshiko said with a smile, "I can assure you, Chiaki loves Hatori-san just as much as he loves him. And you know, you are not the only one who feels that way. The three of us feel the exact same way as you…"

Chinatsu responded with a smile, "I know… Just like you, I want the person I love to be happy, so the next time I see him I will tell him I will break the engagement."

An-chan said, "We will always be there for you. Don't worry, I believe in time we will all find someone else to love and that will person will love us back just as much we will love them."

Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko all smiled and agreed with her.

For the rest of the time, the four girls just talked about trivial issues that have happened recently. When they thought it was about time, they decided to head back towards the place where everyone was gathered.

When the fours girls arrived back, they noticed Ritsu, Takano, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina were not back yet. The parents were also wondering where the young men were, so Mizuki asked, "Where are the boys? Has anyone seen them?"

Kiyomi said, "I will go find them, so everyone just talk a little more and I will be back with the boys soon."

Kiyomi knew that Ritsu loved to be was under the cherry blossoms and that was his most favorite place in the whole garden.

When Kiyomi was almost there she heard Chiaki and Kisa shout, "He was that guy?"

Kiyomi rushed quickly there after hearing the loud outburst and slowed down as she was almost there. When she was close to her destination and saw something that shocked her. Ritsu and Takano were… KISSING! Kiyomi knew that what she saw had confirmed her suspicions about Takano and Ritsu. She decided to stay behind a tree that will keep her well hidden from the six men's view and listen more about Ritsu and Takano's story.

As she was listening, she felt her heart break for the two of them. She never knew her son went through such a hardship and when she heard Ritsu say, "About a week ago, I had a conversation with Kaori-san… She told me how much she loved Takano and wanted advice from me. I felt guilty that I was in love with Takano-san and that Takano-san was in love with me, so I told her to keep on trying and that love is not easy and that it takes time. I came to a resolution to make Takano not love me anymore and I said that I hated him to his face."

She saw the tears swelling up in Ritsu's eyes and the way Takano comforted him. She didn't know what do about the two. She decided to wait until the end to come out and confront Ritsu and Takano. Hearing her son say he was completely and utterly in love with someone, especially a man confused her even more on what she should do.

When Kiyomi heard Ritsu saying, "Yeah… it looks like things are going to get complicated," she stepped from her hiding place and said, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu was completely stunned to see his mother come out from the shadows. He did not know what to say especially when he is Takano's arms. All he could muster out to say was, "M-mother…"

Takano was equally shocked as Ritsu. He did not know what he should do. He did not want to be separated from Ritsu, when the brunette just confessed his love for him.

Kiyomi just looked at the two with an unreadable expression and said, "Is what everything I heard and saw true?"

Ritsu could not lie to his own mother and replied, "Y-yes…"

Kiyomi sighed and said, "We are all waiting for you men, so I think it was about time to head back towards the main section of the garden."

Kiyomi turned around and the six men got up and followed her. Each had a worried expression on their face, while Takano's and Ritsu's also had fear.

Arrive back at the garden; everyone else noticed the uncomfortable air surround Kiyomi and the men. Each wondered what happened. Kiyomi went towards the other adults, while the men headed towards An-chan, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko.

With the adults, they moved over to a move secluded place. Mizuki, Atushi, Hikaru, Ryuu (Chiaki's father), Fumiko (Chiaki's mother), Yuichi (Kisa's father), and Katsumi (Kisa's mother) were concerned over Kiyomi. She looked unreadable… Atushi went over to her and asked her, "Kiyomi, dear, what is wrong?"

Kiyomi stayed silent for a while and finally said, "Atushi, Mizuki, Hikaru, I just found out that it was true…"

Everyone was confused at what she had said. Mizuki asked, "What do you mean Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi answered, "Ritsu and Masamune-kun are in love with each other and together."

Mizuki, Atushi, and Hikaru were speechless. They did not know how to answer to what Kiyomi just said. As for Ryuu, Fumiko, Yuichi, and Katsumi, they were all confused on what was going on.

Fumiko asked, "Kiyomi, Ritsu and Masamune-kun are together?"

Kiyomi, Atushi, Mizuki, and Hikaru decided they needed tell the other four adults on what was currently going on.

Kiyomi started, "Well… a few weeks ago, Atushi and I invited, Mizuki, Hikaru, Masamune-kun, and his fiancée, Kaori-chan over to stay with us…"

Mizuki continued, "We wanted for our sons to meet and befriend each other…"

Atushi said, "One day, we looking at photos of our children and we found a binder that had pictures of Ritsu's school life. We came across a picture of Ritsu and Masamune-kun in it. The picture was not exactly normal, I guess. It gave off the air of love…"

Hikaru said, "We found out they knew each other and then they rushed out of the room, when they realized it was each other. Kaori noticed that Kohinata-san seem to know about Masamune and Ritsu-kun's relationship, so we asked her. She gave us tiny hints about their relationship, so we suspected that they used to be in love with each other. We tried to watch their actions around each other and that only confirmed our suspicions even more, but we never certain, until… now…"

Ryuu, Fumiko, Yuichi, and Katsumi just didn't know how to respond to what they just heard, finally Fumiko asked, "What are you four going to do?"

They all just shook their heads. Katsumi asked, "Are you going to split them up?"

Kiyomi said, "I think I should tell you seven what I heard…"

Atushi, Mizuki, Hikaru, Ryuu, Yuichi, and Katsumi were all waiting for her to start speaking again. Kiyomi had a confused and heartbreaking expression.

Kiyomi began, "I was walking towards the scene when I heard Shouta and Chiaki yell, 'He is that guy?' I rushed quickly to where they were and slowed down when I saw Masamune-kun and Ritsu… umm…kissing… I was most definitely shocked at what I had seen. I listened to how they fell in love and broke up with each other. Apparently Masamune-kun had a hard time conveying his feelings for Ritsu and that made Ritsu only more insecure and one day they broke up over a misunderstanding that Masamune-kun was laughing at Ritsu's love for him, but that was ten years ago. When we invited Mizuki and Hikaru to come here, they did not recognize each other for it has been ten years, but when they found out it was each other because of the photo, they realized later they still loved each other. Ritsu and Masamune-kun fixed all their misunderstandings and everything was going well until one day. Kaori-chan was outside in the garden and Ritsu saw her with a sad expression, so he decided to help her and give her advice because he told her he would listen to her and help her. When Ritsu heard Kaori-chan say she was in love with Masamune-kun, it broke Ritsu's heart and he felt guilty, so he told her to keep on trying . In order to get Masamune-kun to hate him, Ritsu said he hated him. That was the reason Ritsu and Masamune-kun locked themselves up in their rooms for a week. Just yesterday night, they reconciled with each other. Ritsu went out into the garden and saw Masamune-kun and told him of his feelings because he thought Masamune-kun was asleep, but really he was awake and heard everything. Masamune-kun said he loved Ritsu too and basically that is how they are together…"

No one could say anything about the relationship. They were astounded by the experience the two men went through to be together now.

Kiyomi said, "I am not sure if we should break them up. I saw how they were acting towards each other, so did Chiaki, Kisa, Hatori-kun, and Yukina-kun. They were also mystified by what they saw in front of their eyes. How loving Ritsu and Masamune-kun are to each other was something that made even my own heart hurt for them too. I don't know what we should do…"

Mizuki said, "Why don't we talk to Masamune and Ritsu-kun first, then decide?"

Everyone else thought that was a good idea and went back towards the group.

At the same time this was happening, the six men and four girls were talking to each other.

An-chan asked, "What is wrong?"

Ritsu just said, "Mother heard us talking about our relationship…"

Takano could see how distressed his lover was and wanted to give him a hug, but people who did not know about their relationship, meaning Kaori and Sayuri (Yukina's fiancée) were near, so he said, "Lets go somewhere more private to talk…"

Everyone understood the reason why. Kaori and Sayuri were close to them and could possibly hear what they had to say. For the men, it was safe to know Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko knew what was going because An-chan told them so.

They moved away towards a more private area than before to continue their talk.

Before anyone could say anything, Chinatsu decided to tell Hatori, "Yoshiyuki-kun, I want to tell you something…"

The men were wondering what she had to say, while the girls were happy she had the courage to say so now.

Chinatsu began again, "I know it is probably not the best of times to tell you, but I want you to know that I know you love Chiaki and you two are with each other, so let break our engagement!" Chinatsu was panting after she said that all in one breathe.

Chiaki and Hatori were completely stunned she would say that. All Hatori could muster out to say was, "T-thank you, Chinatsu-chan…"

Chinatsu gave Hatori and Chiaki a hug and said, "Don't disappoint me. I know you two are meant to be with each other."

Everyone gave Chinatsu a smile. Now Chiaki and Hatori had fewer problems to deal with. There are still the parents at issue, but that could be dealt with later.

Chinatsu said, "Okay… lets get back to the problem at hand. Ri-chan, what exactly do you think will happen?"

Ritsu just shook his head in response. Takano pulled him into his arms to comfort the brunette and whispered gentle words into his ear. Ritsu gripped Takano's shirt to keep him close. Takano could not stand to see the person he loved so dearly to be in so much pain and sadness again. He only wanted to see Ritsu's angelic smile that could wash away all his fears. Takano whispered into Ritsu's ear, "Everything will be alright. No matter what, I will always love you and will do anything just to be with you. Believe me…"

Ritsu only tighten his grab on Takano's shirt.

Everyone was watching the scene before their eyes and could feel the waves of sadness the two are emitting.

An-chan said, "Don't worry Ricchan, Takano-san we will be there to help you."

Ritsu and Takano both gave a sad and gentle smile and said softly, "Thank you…"

The ten young adults decided they should go back before anyone comes looking for them again. Arriving back to the main section of the garden, the adults were also coming back from their talk. Both groups stepped towards each other and looked at each other.

Kiyomi said, "Ritsu, Masamune-kun, lets talk."

Ritsu and Takano were dreading this moment.

Kiyomi said, "Everyone else stays here. The eight of us want to talk to Ritsu and Masamune-kun alone."

Ritsu protested, "I want Chiaki, Hatori-san, Kisa, Yukina-san, An-chan, Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, and Mitsuko to come, after all, the other adults will be listening to the conversation too and they know about the situation."

Kiyomi just sighed and nodded her head to approve of what Ritsu wanted and said, "Kaori-chan, Fujita-san (Sayuri), please excuse us for a while. You may do as you please, but I expect you two to be ladies and not to listen in on our conversation."

Kaori and Sayuri could see the tension around the people at the moment and nodded.

All the young adults followed the parents to a more private room for everyone to talk. As they settled down in the room, each person was quiet and no one spoke a single word. The parents sat on one side of the room and the other half sat on the other side of the room. For a few minutes no one spoke a single word to one another and just stayed silent to think for a while. After a few minutes, Mizuki finally spoke up, "Masamune, Ritsu-kun, do you two sincerely love each other?"

Ritsu blushed lightly from hearing the question and quietly said, "Yes… I l-love Takano-san…"

Takano wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist, smiled gently and also said, "Mother, I love Ritsu very much too…"

The parents could see the endearing scene in front of their eyes and thought the love the two possessed was pure and sweet. A type of love that is special and hard to find.

Atushi asked, "What about An-chan, Ritsu?"

An-chan replied, "Atushi-san, there is no need to worry. We already broke off our engagement about a few weeks ago."

Then Hikaru asked, "If you two are to be together, what will the future of the Divine and Diamond Kingdom become of?"

Takano answered, "We will both ascend the thrones and take over the kingdom when it is time…"

Hikaru said, "I meant after you, who will become the next heir to the throne? You will not have any descendants to follow after you."

No one could say anything to that, for they knew Hikaru was right. If Ritsu and Takano were to ascend the throne, but with no heir to follow after, who will become the next king/ queen?

Takano stuttered, "I-I… don't… know…"

Ritsu asked, "What we each adopt one child and raise it follow in our footsteps or ask a relative to let us raise one of their children to become the next king after us?"

Kiyomi said, "I… don't… know… It isn't the same. The rule of the kingdom is that the heir to the throne must a child of the direct bloodline of the current king and queen, unless infertile, but that is not the case."

An-chan asked, "What if… What if… Ricchan and I have a child together and Takano-san and Kaori-chan have a child just so the child could be the next heir to the kingdom, would that work?"

…

What will become of the future of Ritsu and Takano?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of the chapter? I bet you all expected the mysterious person to be most likely Kaori. To tell the truth, I was planning that, but I changed my mind because I wanted things to be a little more different. Chinatsu was kind, wasn't she? I wanted to make her a good character in the story. So how do you think everyone will respond to what An-chan just asked? Did you think Ritsu was OOC? I am trying not to, but I want him to say the words "I Love You." Also do you think there is to much drama? Review and tell me!<strong>


	12. Meaning of Love

**Hey! I have some things I want to say. For the story, I have always meant for it to be modern, ancient (more like the olden days) setting for the story. Like some things are modern and some are more old and in the past. That is why things tend to switch. Like the dresses the women wore at the party were modern, the fact that they drove carriages, not cars. (Honestly, it was because I couldn't think of any solution without it going crazy and just too messed up, meaning this chapter.) Just want you to know that, so that you will understand what will happen next. Oh yeah, for the last chapter, when An-chan said that she and Ritsu can have a child, honestly it was out of good intentions. I didn't phrase it too well. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>An-chan asked, "What if… What if… Ricchan and I have a child together and Takano-san and Kaori-chan have a child, would that work?"<em>

…

_What will become of the future of Ritsu and Takano?_

Everyone was in shock at hearing what An-chan had just said. An-chan was nervous with all the eyes staring at her with astonishment.

Ritsu finally broke the silence and exclaimed, "An-chan! What are you talking about?"

An-chan replied, "I meant we could go to the hospital and I can surrogate a child with you."

Hearing that, everyone was blushing and laughing nervously because they got the wrong idea of what An-chan meant.

An-chan said, "I have already given up on Ricchan you know. I only want him to be happy and I want to help him to achieve it."

Ritsu got up and went to An-chan to give her a bone-crushing hug and said, "I- I honestly don't know what to say, but thank you, An-chan, you truly are an amazing person."

An-chan just smiled and returned the hug. Takano was not even jealous at the sight of the scene because he happy to know Ritsu had someone who was willing to care for him dearly for all these years when he could not be by his side. After a while, Nadeshiko spoke up, "So will that be alright, your majesties?"

Kiyomi responded, "I guess. The child will still have the blood of our line, which follows the rules of the kingdom. I can't say no when I see my son wants to be with someone he truly loves."

Ritsu said, "Thank you for understanding and accepting."

Takano asked, "What about Kaori? I doubt she would do it; after all, she does not have a single clue about Ritsu and mine relationship. When she hears, she will most definitely be upset and angry."

Everyone sat in silence and thought about it for a moment. Hikaru broke the silence and said, "How about we wait for a while? Surrogating is a method that will solve this problem because it will keep the blood line of the family in the heir and we don't have to do it just yet. We can wait for a while before we follow through with procedure. We can get Kaori to accept it first and if that does not work, we can always ask someone else who will be willing to do it."

Everyone nodded in harmony to the idea since it was reasonable and there was no need to rush. Ritsu gave An-chan one last hug and went back to his original spot next to Takano, who gave him a small peck on the cheek to show his affections and happiness on how well everything is turning out to be. Ritsu blushed and turned his head away and mumbled words that sounded like, "Stupid Takano-san…." Everyone laughed while Takano just wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist to pull the brunette closer to him. Every person smiled at the sweet scene before there eyes. The parents and the young adults all knew that Ritsu would be in loving hands.

Seeing the outcome of Ritsu's and Takano's situation, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina were wondering whether or not they should also confess what type relationship they are in, but they did not know if the girls would be willing to do the same thing for them. Mitsuko, Nadeshiko, and Chinatsu noticed the worried expressions on the men's faces, but did not know why. An-chan also noticed and realized instantly why four's facial expression was weird. She tapped the three girls' shoulder and whispered softly, "You know, they also want to know whether or not you would be willing to do the same thing for them as I am doing for Ricchan. They want to confess their love to their parents, but are afraid to due to the outcomes may be different."

Mitsuko, Nadeshiko, and Chinatsu had a gentle expression after hearing that. They all turned towards Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Hatori and said at the same time, "We are willing."

The four men all had a confused expression on their face when they heard this. Chinatsu explained, "We are willing to do the same for you. If you want to tell them now, we will help you." The four men's facial expression softened at hearing that and said, "Thank you…"

The parents were staring at the interactions between the men and women wondering what they are talking about, so Ryuu (Chiaki's father) asked, "What do you mean?"

Chiaki spoke softly, "Mother, Father, Tori and I want to tell you something…"

All the parents looked at each other and had the same thought, "Could they also be in the same type of relationship like Ritsu and Takano?"

Fumiko (Chiaki's mother) asked, "Chiaki, what is it?"

Chiaki started, "Umm… Mother, Father… Tori and I are… together…"

The parents just heard the words that once again confirmed their suspicions…

Ryuu asked, "What about Nadeshiko-chan and Chinatsu?"

Chinatsu said, "Nadeshiko and I have already broken off the engagements. We are also willing to do the same thing as An-chan did… We care about them and both of us already knew about their relationship for a long time and we know they love each other very much…"

Hatori spoke and said with a loving expression, "Ryuu-san, Fumiko-san, I really do love Chiaki. I always have and always will."

Chiaki smiled and snuggled closer to Hatori to feel his warmth. Watching the scene, Ryuu and Fumiko could see the waves of love from the two and had no choice, but to say, "We will allow the relationship, but we need to talk to Yoshiyuki-kun's parents first."

Hatori said, "That is reasonable and thank you."

Yuichi (Kisa's Father) and Katsumi (Kisa's mother) turned to Kisa and Yukina and said, "I'm guessing what you two want to tell us that you two are also in a relationship and that at least Mitsuko-chan has agreed to help surrogate a child with you, Shouta. Are we right?"

Kisa and Yukina nodded to respond to the statement/ question.

Yuichi asked, "We don't mind the relationship, but Yukina-kun, you do know that Shouta is 30, right?"

Yukina chuckled and said, "Yes of course. Age does not matter to me, after all age is but a number. As long as I can be with the person I love, nothing else matters to me."

Kisa said softly, so Yukina could only hear, "I love you so much too. Thank you for loving me. I am happy to have met you. You changed my life…"

Yukina smiled and wrapped his arms around Kisa and said, "Same for me…"

Yuichi and Katsumi smiled and Katsumi said, "We do accept the relationship, but we need to talk to Yukina-kun's parents first and also there is also the problem with Fujita- Sayuri-san right? We will help you. For our son to love somebody this much, I never thought it will be possible, but it happened, didn't it?"

Kisa said, "Through this love, I finally understand what love is… Love is something that is possible for anybody, but you yourself must find it and not turn away from it…"

Hearing what Kisa said made everyone think about what they believe the meaning of love is.

Then Chiaki said, "Love… Love is what keeps us going. Once you love somebody, that person becomes your other half. When you love somebody, it can last forever…"

Ritsu said, "Love is bounded to our fate. Love can be frightening, but also at the same time warm and gentle. Loving somebody can break you. Love can cause misunderstandings. Love will bring you back to the person you are fated to. Love always remains in your heart. Loving somebody, but trying to bury your emotions for the person you love can always resurface no matter how much we want to wash it away. Nothing can ever compare to love. First love is something that can last, even though many say it can't. Love is never easy, but that is what brings two people together. Through the hardships they have to face."

What Ritsu said hit everyone the most. They knew that was from Ritsu's experience and that is how he felt through the years for Takano. Takano pulled him closer and said softly, "I agree. Love can do that…"

Everybody could not help, but to smile. Then An-chan said, "When you love a person, you will wish for their happiness, not your own."

Chinatsu said, "Even if we love somebody, but the person loves somebody else, you still can't help, but to love them anyways."

Nadeshiko continued, "Love at first sight can happen, but the love will not always be returned easily, it takes time…"

Mitsuko said, "Love can shatter and remake everything because it is the one emotion that drives us crazy. It controls our desires."

The parents looked at the young adults with tender expressions. They knew that each one of them suffered for the person they love. Ritsu and Takano breaking due to their past, but finding each other and also facing obstacles in their path of love. Chiaki was not able to see that Hatori loved him and also the pain of knowing the person that meant the most to him could possibly love someone else because of a misconception. Hatori loved Chiaki since they were children. Even though it hurt to be in love, he still loves Chiaki anyway. Kisa could not understand what love was and constantly had flings. Yukina was always so popular and girls surrounded him, but they only wanted him for his title. An-chan, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko falling in love with someone they have known for years, but not to have to their love returned and in the end having to give it up and helping the person they love to achieve their happiness.

Kiyomi said, "Girls you truly are some of the noblest women out there. You are right. When you love somebody, it can drive you crazy, but when you truly love somebody, what you actually want is the person you love's happiness."

Mizuki said, "Surely there is someone out there destine for you. Somebody who is worthy if your love."

An-chan, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko said, "Thank you… We know…"

Everyone just sat a while in silence just to think of what had happened recently in each one of their lives. Finally, Atushi broke the silence and said, "I think it is time for dinner, so why don't we head to the Dinner Hall."

Everyone nodded and went to the Dinner Hall. During Dinner, everybody was back to their lively selves. The young adults and parents were all chatting happily with each other. For once after so long, everyone was a better mood and things were going well.

After dinner, everyone decided to head off on their own. The parents went to the garden and talk. Takano and Ritsu went to Ritsu's bedroom. Chiaki and Hatori went to the room they shared. Yukina and Kisa also went to the room they occupied together. An-chan, Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, and Mitsuko went to a more private room to talk with each other. Kaori and Sayuri were curious to why everything was okay now and were talking to each other to figure out their next move.

The parents sat in the garden to talk to each other about what happened recently.

Kiyomi said, "I am happy to see my son to be able to fall in love with somebody and just be happy."

Mizuki said, "Me too. All I want for my son is to be with the one he loves."

Atushi said, "Seeing each and every single one of the children, I can see they each have a true understanding of love."

Hikaru said, "They all went through the hardships of falling in love and being with the person they love."

Ryuu said, "Even though they know, the path of love will still be hard even now, they are still committed to one they love."

Fumiko said, "Love is an extraordinary thing, isn't it?"

Katsumi said, "It is. I don't think I will ever be able to understand love to the degree our children and the girls have."

Yuichi said, "I don't I will either. Our children show to us that love has no boundaries. When you fall in love, you just do and you can't help it. That is what love does to our emotions."

Kiyomi said, "Even though we have figure out a solution for the situations, but what about Kaori-san? I don't know what she will be okay with it. I don't want Ritsu and Masamune-kun to keep on suffering. I can see their love for each other and I don't want anything to break it."

Mizuki said, "There is nothing we can do, but believe in our sons and let the future take its course."

Everyone just wanted their children to have a good future. They already suffered enough hardships. They sat in silence for a while and talked about other things later.

As for Takano and Ritsu, when they arrived in Ritsu's quarters, Takano pulled Ritsu in for a passionate kiss.

Takano said, "Ritsu… I love you so much."

Ritsu put his hand on Takano's cheek and said softly, "I love you too, Masamune…"

Takano was shocked when he heard Ritsu's voice say his first name. He loved the way Ritsu's angelic voice said his name. He said, "Ritsu…" and pulled the brunette in for another kiss.

The two continued with their passionate love making and fell into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Kisses!<strong>


	13. Heart to Heart

**SORRY! I haven't post in like two weeks. I have been busy with school and activities lately. I just joined a sport at school that requires me to stay at school till 8:30 pm and I have a load of homework. I have been so tired lately from everything and my stress just went up. I was planning to write and post last week, but I was just sleepy and tired to do it. I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE ME! Here is the next chapter! It is shorter than normal because I kind of did not have much to write for the chapter. Anyways to make it up to you, I will post another chapter in a few days! Enjoy! Love and Kisses! Happy Valentine's Day! I know it is late, but still I have to wish everyone Happy Valentine's Day! I hope your valentine was better than mine… Anyways, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ever since, the parents found out about all the relationships and everything, things cooled down. The kings and queens wanted to give all the lovers a break after everything they went through, especially, Ritsu and Takano; after all, they had non-stop drama for a few weeks.<p>

For Takano and Ritsu everything has been going well. Even though they still had to hide their relationship from the only two people that did not know about their relationship, Kaori and Sayuri, they still get to be with each other and fall in love with each other even more by the second.

Sitting under the cherry blossoms under the midnight sky (their most favorite thing to do) cuddling and making out with passion under the tree and occasionally sex. Honestly, if anybody would ever to find them during the night, it would be here, but it would probably not be for the best to find them, after all, it would just be awkward to walk in on them during certain moments.

For instance, Chiaki and Hatori were just walking around the castle's garden talking and were walking towards the location with the cherry blossom tree, but then they heard kissing sounds. As they walk towards it, they were temporarily scarred. Chiaki and Hatori saw Ritsu and Takano making out without their shirts on and it looked like they were about to go even further. Ritsu and Takano were too mesmerized with each other; they did not even notice the two figures watching them. Chiaki and Hatori quietly backed out and promise each other to forget what they saw and never mention it again.

Because Hatori and Chiaki decided to forget the incident, it meant to never tell anybody what they saw. One day, Kisa and Yukina wanted to go the river that was near the castle, but in order get to the river, they had to pass the place where the cherry blossom tree grew and guess what they saw… Ritsu and Takano were… cuddling under the tree and sleeping. Ritsu was sitting sideways on Takano's lap leaning on Takano's shoulder; Ritsu's left hand and Takano's right hand were intertwined. Takano' other arm was wrapped around Ritsu's waist. The scene was just so cute!

Kisa conveniently had a camera at hand and decided to take a photo to show everyone, while Yukina was laughing quietly at what Kisa was doing. After that they headed towards the river and decided to develop the picture tomorrow.

The next day, after Kisa developed the photo, he showed almost everybody the photo he took, except for Kaori, Sayuri, and the servants. Seeing the picture, all the women squealing at the cuteness of the photo, Ritsu blushed darkly, Takano asked for a copy of the picture, and all the men were quietly laughing at what was happening.

Even after the incident, people still "accidently" walked in on them under the cherry blossom tree at night. The girls, An-chan, Chiharu, Mitsuko, Nadeshiko especially did because they just wanted to see the BL that was happening between the two.

Under the dark, but gentle midnight sky, stars shining brightly in its place, the moon reflecting its beauty, gentle winds flowing by, the cherry blossoms petals wander the sky and leaving in its presence its pleasant aroma. The cherry blossom tree stood below the beauty of the sky and there sat the two lovers, Takano and Ritsu. Ritsu on Takano's lap and his arms wrapped around the emerald-eyed brunette's waist.

Ritsu said, "Masamune…"

When did Ritsu start calling Takano Masamune? It went back to the morning following the tension filled day and confession night with the parents about the relationships.

*_two weeks ago*_

_Arising from his sleep, Takano unwrapped his arms around Ritsu and stretched. He gave a soft yawn and then looked down his precious lover. He propped himself on his arm and stare Ritsu. He moved his hands to Ritsu's hair twirled strands of the sleeping brunette's soft hair. As he was doing so, he had a small smile. He let his hands moved down to caress his angel's cheek. Takano could not help, but to think of what had happened lately. Meeting each other once again, falling in love with each other, pain of the heart, confessing love, drama, and then here. Together with each other at last. Even though the two still had obstacles in their path of love, he knew they would be okay._

_He murmured softly, "I love you, Ritsu…"_

_Ritsu stirred in his sleep and mumbled, "I love you too…Masamune…"_

_Hearing his name called sweetly from his lover's voice, he blushed slightly. When someone called him by his first name, it did not mean anything to him, but when Ritsu did…it felt different. Warm and sweet to hear his name said by the one he loved._

_As he was contemplating on this, Ritsu arose from his sleep._

"_Mmhmm… Takano-san…"_

_Looking down, he noticed Ritsu was awake, but he was slightly dissatisfied to not hear Ritsu call his first name. He wanted Ritsu to call in an intimate way. He brought Ritsu close to him and said, "That won't do. I want to hear my name…"_

_Ritsu was confused. He just said Takano's name, didn't he? He asked, "I just said your name, Takano-san…"_

"_Not like that… I want to hear you call my first name… I want to hear you call me Masamune…I want you to call me that from now on…"_

_Ritsu redden now knowing Takano wanted to call him, "Masamune," so he said embarrassedly, "M-Masamune…"_

_Takano smiled and brought Ritsu into his arms for a warm embrace and said, "I love it when you say my name. Always say it. I want to hear it from you, Ritsu…"_

_Ritsu snuggled into the hug and said again, "Masamune…"_

_Takano said, "I love you…Ritsu…"_

"_I love you to…, Masamune…"_

_Takano brought Ritsu into a passionate kiss and continued down the flow of events, meaning the two had a session of love-making._

_*back to present time*_

"Masamune…"

"Yes, Ritsu…"

"I'm worried…"

Takano looked down at the brunette with worry filled in his eyes and asked, "Why? Is there something bothering you?"

Ritsu looked at into Takano's eyes and said, "Kaori-san…"

Takano stroked Ritsu's cheek and asked, "Kaori… What about her?"

Ritsu intertwined his hands with Takano' other hand and responded, "What will do about her? She still loves you. I can see that… I gave her advice I never should have… What should we do?"

Takano said, "All we can do is see what will happen. Everything will be okay. I will make sure everything is. I will never let Kaori come between us no matter how much she loves me because I only want to be with you, Ritsu, my angel, and my only love."

Ritsu smiled sweetly and whispered, "I only want to be with you too Masamune… You are my only love… I will never love anyone the way I love you or will I love anyone else, but you…"

Takano brought Ritsu into a tight embrace and said, "Lets go back to our room for the night."

Takano carried Ritsu bridal style in hope nobody will see them and then for another night of passion, after all you can never have enough love in a relationship.

Waking up the next morning in each other's arm, Ritsu and Takano gave each other a long, gentle kiss and then went to get ready and head for the Dinner Hall to meet everyone.

Arriving there, everyone was cheerful, as everybody has been lately. The parents were chatting merrily with each other. An-chan, Chinatsu, Nadeshiko, and Mitsuko were giggling and talking. Kaori and Nadeshiko seem kind of devious, like they were planning something. Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina were talking and chuckling at each other's comments. Ritsu and Takano moved towards their seats, which was in front of each other and by the other men. The two soon were also consumed into the conversation with the Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina.

After breakfast everyone broke apart, Ritsu was required to help work out some issues and make some decisions with Atushi and Kiyomi. Takano was needed to help his parents. Chiaki, Chinatsu, and Hatori were needed by Ryuu and Fumiko. Kisa and Yukina were needed by Yuichi and Katsumi. An-chan was called back to her family's main house for a few hours to work out some business affairs; after all she was the heir to her family. Nadeshiko and Mitsuko were both sent letter from their parents to be read and to send a letter back on their decision on the matters, just like An-chan, they were also heir to their family. Only Kaori and Sayuri did not have any matters to attend to and were free to do as they wish, but they were planning something.

"So… you know the plan right?"

"Of course. We both finally have the courage to do what we had planned."

"Good Luck."

"You too… Lets get this plan into action and lets hope it works. I am tired of waiting for what I should have."

…

What are the two planning?

…

Finally done with all his workload and serious conversations with his parents on the kingdom, Ritsu was set free for the night and do as he pleased. He picked up his papers and left the room and decided to go and find Masamune. Walking through the corridors, he felt worried. He sped up and as he turned the corner, he could not believe what he saw.

Kaori and Masamune were…k…i…s…s…i…n…g…KISSING! What the hell was going on? Ritsu dropped as his papers and stared at the scene. Noticing Ritsu, Kaori's cheeks flushed and Takano's eyes went huge.

…

WHAT JUST HAPPEN? WILL EVERYTHING BE OKAY WITH RITSU AND MASAMUNE?

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tune and find out! I will try to post the chapter soon. Maybe sometime this weekend or the latest MONDAY! Look forward for it! Tell me what you think is going to happen! Review!<strong>


	14. Forever Yours Forever Mine

**At least I post this on Monday! Sorry… I actually wanted to post this earlier, but I had no time till now! Anyways, I hope you will like the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaori and Masamune were…k…i…s…s…i…n…g…KISSING! What the hell was going on? Ritsu dropped his papers and stared at the scene. Noticing Ritsu, Kaori's cheeks flushed and Takano's eyes went huge.<em>

…

_WHAT JUST HAPPEN? WILL EVERYTHING BE OKAY WITH RITSU AND MASMUNE! _

…

Ritsu could not believe what he saw before his eyes. Masamune and Kaori were kissing… Kaori's arms were swung around Masamune's neck, but let go after Ritsu spotted them. Masamune was still in shock. Ritsu was confused and hurt, but one thing he knew from just being with Masamune was that no matter what Masamune will always be there and stay faithful to him.

And with that thought, Ritsu rushed over to Masamune, wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and started to kiss him passionately. Instinctively, Masamune wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and kiss back.

While the two men were making out, Kaori was shell shocked. She could not believe what is seeing. Her "fiancée" is making out with another person, A MAN! She couldn't move from her spot, but just to stare at what was happening before her eyes.

After a few minutes, Masamune and Ritsu pulled apart from each other panting harshly from the long kiss. Ritsu buried his face in Masamune's shoulder and Masamune tighten his hold around his lover. Masamune looked up to see Kaori's reaction.

Kaori could not say anything. No matter how much she wanted to utter a single noise, nothing came out. She was confused, hurt, and completely jealous. Someone was able to steal the heart of the man she loves and that person was Onodera Ritsu. She resented him for that fact, he was the person Masamune's world revolved around.

Looking at her, Masamune said, "Kaori…"

Ritsu lifted his face from Masamune's shoulder to glance at Kaori. Making eye contact with her, the young woman's eyes hardened. She stepped closer to Ritsu, raised her hand, and slapped the emerald-eyed brunette leaving a huge red handprint.

Kaori then yelled, "You bastard! How dare you touch him! He is mine!"

Kaori cold eyes pierced Ritsu's heart. He put his hand to his cheek, but kept silent. It was not because he did not know how to respond, but because he knew he should not for if he did, he would spark the anger to become stronger.

As Masamune was watching the interaction between Kaori and Ritsu, he was terribly angry for Kaori hitting Ritsu, but at the same time guilty for hurting the young woman. He turned his eyes to Ritsu spotted the red handprint and moved his hands to caress the injury in hope to soothe it.

Kaori could not stand to see the sight of the two. She exclaimed to Ritsu, "I HATE YOU! You gave me advice, but then steal the man I love! You are such a whore!"

Upon her yelling this, many arrived at the sight of the scene. All the parents came from the garden, the four young men, though Kisa and Yukina had an ominous air around them, the four girls, and lastly Sayuri who came running to the scene. No one said a single world and just watched was happening.

Hearing Kaori call Ritsu such a word, angered Masamune immensely. He let go of his grip around Ritsu and stepped towards Kaori and slapped her hard, even harder than she did to Ritsu. The sound at the contact of the slap resonated through the halls to be heard.

Then Masamune yelled, "SHUT UP! How dare you call Ritsu such a word! I don't care how angry or upset you are, you do not have the right to yell at Ritsu and call him such a word!"

Masamune looked like he was ready to hit Kaori again, but Ritsu stopped him before he could do anything. Ritsu just looked Masamune in the eye to tell him to stop and control his rage.

Kaori was starting to resent Ritsu more and more by the second. She grabbed Masamune's arm and cried in desperation, "Masamune-kun! Masamune-kun! Ritsu-kun just manipulated you! Don't listen to him! He will only ruin you! No one will accept your relationship! Look *pointing towards the audience the three had attracted* they will never approve of your two relationship. Masamune-kun! I love you! Love me back!"

Masamune just pulled himself out of Kaori's grip and turned to Ritsu to once again wrap his arms around his angel. He hated hearing those words. He never wanted people to say that their relationship would not work out. Those were the words he despised.

Ritsu relaxed himself in Masamune's arms. He was also upset to hear Kaori say that. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut! She was the one who was making everything complicated!

Finally, everyone stepped forward to the scene. Kaori immediately ran over to Mizuki and Hikaru to ask for help, but the two did not respond. Seeing her son so distressed and upset, Kiyomi said in a strict tone, "Please be quiet!"

Everyone was shocked to hear the woman who is always calm and collected to speak in such a voice. Everyone just stared at her as she continued to speak.

"Everyone please disperse. We will deal with this situation in the following morning as everyone is tired. I expect to be listening and not to be disobeyed. Everyone, get going."

Upon hearing this, all the parents went back to the garden to talk. Kaori ran back to her room. Sayuri was also not in the greatest of moods, so she walked away. Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, and Hatori went back to their rooms as seeing they should the leave Masamune and Ritsu alone, so the two could talk. The four girls are worried, but also leave, so the two can talk alone.

Masamune keeps on holding to Ritsu, but then let go only to grasp Ritsu's hand, so they may head back to Ritsu's bedroom.

As the two enter to the room and settle on Ritsu's bed, the lovers just stare at each other in silence.

Masamune decided to break the silence by putting hand to touch Ritsu's cheek and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Ritsu shook his head in response. The brunette just snuggled himself against Masamune's warmth.

Masamune asked, "You know I would never cheat on you, right?"

Ritsu looked at Masamune with a gentle expression and said softly, "I know. I trust you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Masamune sighed and replied, "I was walking to your room to find you, hoping you would be done with your duties. As I was walking there, I saw Kaori. As I passed her, I gave her a smile to say hi, but then she stopped me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then kissed me suddenly; I did not know how to respond. I was in complete shock. When I was about to push her away, you arrived there."

Ritsu smiled at him and whispered, "I love you…"

Masamune brought his face to Ritsu's and also said, "I love you too…" before kissing Ritsu passionately, which led to rounds and rounds of love-making. As the two lovers made love, the words "I love you" and "You're mine" could be heard.

After the two were done, they laid in each other's arms.

Masamune said, "I love you and only you. Remember that… I only want you. You are forever mine and I am forever yours"

Ritsu smiled and said, "I know… I will always be yours and I will always love you, Masamune."

Masamune gave his angel another passionate kiss.

Pulling apart their lips apart, Masamune wrapped his arms tighter around Ritsu. Ritsu cuddled closer to Masamune and the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

…

Waking up from the peaceful sleep, Ritsu gave a soft yawn and tried to stretch a bit, though it was hard after all he was strapped under Masamune's arm. He looked up at Masamune to see the man he loved in sleeping serenely. He lifted up his hands and stroke Masamune's face and murmured softly, "You are the only one for me." Ritsu then gave a slight peck onto Masamune's lip, but then was pulled into a rougher kiss, which Ritsu immediately responded to. Breaking apart, Ritsu stared into Masamune's eyes, which were also looking back at him with intensity. A few minutes of staring at each other, Masamune broke the trance between each other and said, "Ritsu…"

Ritsu asked, "Yes?"

Masamune responded, "Nothing… I just wanted to hear you say my name. I want to hear it"

Complying with the request, Ritsu said, "Masamune…"

Masamune nuzzled into Ritsu and said, "You smell sweet…"

Ritsu flushed at the comment, but said nothing.

The two said nothing to each, but stayed silent, just feeling each other's presence, until a knock on the door broke the trance and the servant said, "Ritsu-sama, it is time to get up. Breakfast will be in 30 minutes."

"L-let get ready for breakfast," Ritsu stuttered.

Masamune responded, "Okay, but first…" Masamune kissed Ritsu full on the lips and lifted the brunette into his arms to the shower to have some "fun."

Arriving at breakfast, almost everyone was there except for Kaori, for obvious reasons.

Sitting down at the table, everyone was basically silent. Later Kaori walked into the room and sat down onto her seat without saying a single word. Nobody had really anything to say anyways.

After breakfast, before anyone could leave, Atushi said, "Why don't all of us go to a room and talk?" Arising from his chair, everyone followed.

Settling down in the room, nobody wanted to say anything for it could break out into a potential argument.

Finally Mizuki asked, "What happened yesterday before we arrived at the scene?"

Masamune, Ritsu, and Kaori did not want to start.

Hikaru sighed and said, "Masamune…, please tell us."

Masamune sighed and responded, "I was looking for Ritsu, so I thought I would go to his room. On the way, I saw Kaori and I smiled at her, but then she grabbed, wrapped her arms around my neck and then crushed her lips onto me. When I was going to push her away, Ritsu came around the corner and saw us. Then she pulled away because she was embarrassed while I was shock. Ritsu came up to me and kissed me. After that, that is when all the yelling started. Kaori started to say horrendous things to Ritsu and slapped him. I am pretty sure you heard one of the words. Then Kiyomi-san stopped it. That is what happened."

Kaori yelled, "I had every right to say what I said! He *pointing at Ritsu* manipulated the man I love into loving him. Ritsu-kun is just playing him! He seduced the man I love! Please do something, Mizuki-san, Hikaru-san!"

As Kaori was yelling, Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu to comfort him. To let the one he loves know all the accusations Kaori was making were false and he should not listen to it.

Mizuki just sighed and said, "Kaori, Ritsu-kun did nothing wrong…"

Kaori exclaimed, "How could he done nothing wrong? Are you not surprised about there relationship?"

Silence threaded the room. Everyone knew about the relationship, except for Kaori and Sayuri.

Kiyomi said, "We are sorry. We have known about Ritsu and Masamune-kun for sometime. We have kept it from you and Sayuri-san for we thought it would be the best."

Kaori was certainly surprised at that, while Sayuri could care any less.

Kaori was clearly upset when she said, "Your majesties how are you alright with your sons in a relationship with each other? What about the future of the two kingdoms?"

Atushi said, "We have already discussed and decided on what to do about that situation."

Kaori said, "Even so I will not give up the fact I love Masamune and will not give him up. Your majesties, will you not support me, after all you ask me to be his fiancée?"

Mizuki and Hikaru had nothing to say to that for they knew she was right, after all they were ones who asked Kaori to be Masamune's fiancée.

An-chan could not stand see what was happening. Kaori was ruining everything and she would not let anything happen. An-chan said in a stern voice, "Kaori-chan, can you just be quiet? If you really loved Takano-san, then you want what will make Takano-san happy. Even if it hurts, you would do it. It hurt to give up Ricchan, but I knew it would be better. Ricchan was meant to be with Takano-san and I am meant to be with somebody else. That is what I learn from this. Love is hard and it hurts. If you really love Takano-san, then let him be with the one he loves, Ricchan."

Everyone was shocked to see An-chan say this speech. She was always calm and was never the type of person who speaks in the voice she just did. She was cheerful and happy. At times she could get sad and cry, but she would never yell or get extremely angry. This was certainly the first.

Kaori did not know how to respond to this. She was confused. She loved Masamune, right? Maybe she didn't… All she could stutter out was, "I-I-I don't know…"

Chinatsu said, "Saito-san… I think maybe you love Takano-san was because you were finally found someone that met your standards and that was it. Not because of who he is, but what you thought if him to be. Or maybe you it is because you are desperate for love and since you were engaged to somebody, you thought Takano-san would instantly love you, just because, just because."

Kaori sat and thought about what everyone said. Her conclusion was…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! Kay, let me just say this, this was actually was going to be longer, but then I realized if I did, I would not know what to put in the next chapter. Sorry! Please give me some ideas, to write about! I seriously need some because I think after this incident I might end the story or I might add in Yuu, Yokozawa, and Kirishima into the story, but I don't know, so please give me feedback! I will try my best to update as fast as I can. Please Review! Loves and Kisses!<strong>


	15. Understanding the Meaning to Let Go

**SORRY! I did not have time to write for the past week. I have so many tests and quizzes. I even had to memorize a speech in mandarin in 4 days! I also have to do a drama that will be preformed soon. I have sports too! I am so sorry! I am so busy all the time and stressed out. I will do my best to update as quickly as possible! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chinatsu said, "Saito-san… I think maybe you love Takano-san because you were finally found someone that met your standards and that was it. Not because of who he is, but what you thought if him to be. Or maybe you it is because you are desperate for love and since you were engaged to somebody, you thought Takano-san would instantly love you, just because, just because."<em>

_Kaori sat and thought about what everyone said. Her conclusion was…_

…

"NO! It is not like that! I love Masamune-kun because he is the one for me! I know he is and I will not give him up to anybody!"

Kaori's outburst has made everyone speechless and more exhausted than before. Ritsu leaned into Masamune's arms to feel more of the man's comforting warmth. Seeing this, Masamune tighten his grasp around the younger man and gave a small peck on the forehead to reassure Ritsu. Neither wanted to say anything, for they knew if the two did, it would only lead to a worse argument and situation than before.

Seeing the loving interaction between the two men, Kaori's face lit with envy. She wished she could be in Ritsu's place. To have Masamune wrap his toned arms around her. To feel his soft lips on her, but it was Ritsu not her. (For obvious reasons.)

Everyone spotting the furious expression on Kaori's face did not know what to do. Until, Nadeshiko spoke up. "Saito-san, are you as blinded to see that Takano-san does not love you the way you love him? As to what I recall, you two have only known each other for a year. May I ask you though, how much do you know about Takano-san?"

Kaori was infuriated to know such a question was asked. Everyone was anticipating on what she will say on what she actually knows, not assumes, but she did not say anything to prove herself.

Nadeshiko said, "We are waiting for your answer, Saito-san."

Kaori started, "Well, I know that Masamune likes to read… Loves the color emerald green. Most favorite stone is the Emerald… He umm…"

Mitsuko said, "Is that it, Saito-san? Because that is not a lot of things and I know that just from knowing him for a few weeks."

Kaori stuttered, "N-no… it is not. I know more about him… H-he uhh… likes to eat sweets…umm…"

Mitsuko then asked, "What I want to know is if you know how Ri-chan and Takano-san met and whether or not you know why the two are in love with each other. If you cannot even answer the first half of the question, then it proves you truly know nothing of Takano-san."

Kaori paused to think, trying to make up a random answer on the spot. "They uhh… well… met up in high school."

Chinatsu asked, "Is that all you can say?"

Kaori asked, "How am I supposed to know how they met? It is not like it matters."

An-chan said, "Kaori-chan, you absolutely know nothing. It was because they met in high school 10 years ago, that they fell in love with each other. Their time together in high school was the start of everything."

Kaori could only stutter out, "I-I-I…umm…"

An-chan asked, "Do you want to know the full story? It can change how you see everything."

Kaori replied, "Fine, but will not change anything though."

An-chan turned to Ritsu and Masamune and said, "Why don't you two tell the story of how you met and fell in love?"

Ritsu and Masamune nodded. Ritsu started, "As you know, Masamune and I met in high school, which was 10 years ago. I first met him when he helped grab a book for me that I could not reach. Then and there I fell in love at first sight. I wanted to know more about him, so I umm… would read all the books he read, just to know his interests. It was not until a few years later, I confessed my love for him and he accepted it."

Masamune continued, "When Ritsu confessed his love for me, I thought to myself he was nothing more than a spoil brat and I wanted to break his heart."

Everyone who heard this was surprised, except for Ritsu, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina because they knew from the discussion the six held a few weeks ago.

"I thought I could break his world and shatter it and that was my intention. I even yelled at him, but he still stayed by my side and you know what, I realized I was falling in love for the first time." Masamune gave Ritsu a small kiss on the lips to show his affection and to thank the brunette for staying with him in high school even after that.

Ritsu smiled softly and continued the story, "Our relationship was going just fine. We often talked about books and now that I think about it that was all we talked about. We never talked about our life. It was always about books and that was just how we connected with each other. One day, I was in his dorm room and I asked him if he loved me or not but he chuckled in response. That chuckled crashed my heart because I thought he was playing with me, so I ran away."

Masamune said, "The chuckle was actually was because I was nervous. I was the type of person who did know how to voice out my own feelings and did not say it through words, but rather my actions. But even then, I do not think it was enough because it did not show how much I really cared and it left Ritsu to be insecure, not that I blame him."

Ritsu held his hand to Masamune's cheek and said, "It is not your fault. Do not say that."

Masamune just removed Ritsu's hand from his cheek and intertwined it with his hands and carried on with the story, "After he ran away, I tried to find him, but I never could for obvious reasons. I figured out later, he used a different surname when he went to high school."

Ritsu began the next part of the story, "10 years later, mother and father invited the Diamond Royal Family to visit for a while. When you all arrived, Masamune and I could not recognize each other because we changed in looks. About two days or so after, Mother and Mizuki-san wanted to look at photos of our younger years, when they came across of the photo of the two of us, and then we figured out who we were, as you know Kaori-san. Masamune told me he still loves me after all these years, but I told him I would not ever love him, but inside I knew it was a lie."

Masamune continued with story, "After we sorted out all of our differences and before we knew it, we were falling for each other harder than before, not because of whom we were in the past, but the present us. But when Ritsu heard what you had to say. That ruined everything for a few weeks. If you recall, it was nothing, but a week of depression. One day, Ritsu found me in the garden sleeping, he confessed to me without knowing I heard him. I told him I still love him and he said he loves me too. Kaori… we have difficulties in our path of love, but no matter what I will always love Ritsu. He is the only one for me. _Forever_ and _Always_."

Ritsu snuggled in closer to Masamune and said, "You are the only one I can ever love. I will forever love you Masamune."

The two wanted to kiss, but decided against it and instead just embraced each other. Kaori could see the scene before her eyes. She did not know what to feel. Hearing the story of the two men started to change her perspective little by little. She started to analyze her feelings for Masamune, but it led her to no conclusion. Something still bugged her after hearing the story so she asked, "Masamune-kun, I have a question…"

Masamune looked at her to hear her question.

"Why did you feel so hollow and miserable in high school? You have loving parents. You are the crown prince of a kingdom. You have everything you could ever desire, so why?"

Masamune just looked away and sigh. "I know I have a loving family. They care about me so much, but you know what? I was the crown prince. I felt all the pressure on me. The more I knew of my responsibilities, more anxiety formed. I also felt that my parents only cared for me because I was the next heir to the throne. I know that is not true, but that is how I felt. Love did not exist for me. My parents gave love, but I did not reciprocate it thinking it was not real. Items and money cannot buy or give you anything. Only when I met Ritsu, did I realize what love was and the reality of it."

Kaori paused to think about his answer and then asked another question, "If we met in high school, would you have fell in love with me?"

Masamune just shook his head and said, "No, I would have not. Girls have asked me out in high school, but none were able to break my cold exterior, only Ritsu did and that still took awhile. Kaori, I am sorry, but I cannot love you. If you truly cared about me, would you not want what was best for me?"

Kaori and Masamune looked eye to eye and tension filled the air. Kaori wanted to see Masamune's soul. She wanted to see the truth of it. To know he was lying and that he really did love her, but that is not what she saw. It said to her, "Please let me go. I cannot love anybody, but Ritsu."

Kaori closed her eyes and said, "Okay, Masamune-kun… I will let you be with one you love. I am sorry for what I said to you Ritsu-san. I can see you do love Masamune-kun a lot… I am sorry."

Masamune let go of Ritsu and walked over to Kaori and gave her a hug and said, "Thank you…"

He then walked back to Ritsu and whispered into his angel's ear, "Forever."

Ritsu blushed a bit and looked at Masamune and also whispered, "Forever Love You."

While the two were softly whispering to each other, Sayuri was looking at Kisa and Yukina. She walked over to them and said, "I am sorry for what I did. Kou-kun, I do really love you, but I can see that is not how it is with you. I am willing to break the engagement, but can we still be friends?"

Yukina smiled at her and said, "Of course, Sayuri and thank you."

Everyone could tell something also happened between the three, but were happy to know everything was okay with them now too.

Kiyomi could see everything was turning out smoothly and was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door.

"Your majesties, important letters have arrived and it says on the envelope to give it to the recipient as soon as possible."

Kiyomi said, "Please step in."

The maid opened the door. She was holding three letters. Each had a different seal on the letter. She stepped forward and put the letters on the table in the room and excused herself.

There were three letters and it was addressed to the Divine Royal Family, Takano Masamune, and Yoshino Chiaki, respectively. Atushi picked up the letter that was addressed to the family, Masamune was picked his letter wondering why someone sent him a letter, and Chiaki picked up his. Each read over the letter of the content and all of it had the same news just from different people. Each read their letters out loud.

The letter addressed to the Diamond Royal Family said:

_Dear Onodera Atushi, Kiyomi, and Ritsu,_

_I am the King of the Leaf Kingdom. Thank you for accepting my request to allow my wife, son, and I to come and visit the Divine Kingdom. It is such a great pleasure to be able to come and see your glorious kingdom. I have sent this letter to inform you, we will arrive on March 4, 2012 at you kingdom. Thank you for your invitation._

_Many Thanks,_

_Hasegawa Kazuki_

Reading this letter, Atushi, Kiyomi, and Ritsu were wondering when they decided on that and now to on top of everything, there was going to be more stress.

Masamune then read his letter:

_Takano Masamune,_

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I went to the Diamond Kingdom to look for you, but you were not there. I found out you were in the Divine Kingdom, so I will be coming to the kingdom. Please inform the royal family of the Divine Kingdom I will arrive on March 4, 2012. I will be bringing to two guests that I want you to meet. _

_Not so sincerely,_

_Yokozawa Takafumi_

Masamune sighed and apologized for his irrational friend. Atushi said it was okay and that there was no problem and that more the merrier. Masamune was just wondering who Yokozawa wanted him to meet.

Next Chiaki read his letter:

_Hey Chiaki,_

_How is everything going? I was surprised to find out you were not at home, but at the Divine Kingdom, so I will be coming with I guest I want you to meet. He is the cutest person ever. Please inform the royal family I will be arriving on March 4, 2012. See ya then Chiaki. I did not want to write this, but to be polite, send my regards to Hatori…_

_Till March 4, _

_Yanase Yuu_

Chiaki sighed and also apologized for what Yuu was going to do. Kiyomi said it was also okay, but that it was weird all these people were going to arrive on the same day.

…

Lets just say things are going to get interesting!

…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. Thank you to TeddyBear216 for giving me the idea of putting Hasegawa into the story. I will totally be using your idea! Please Review because seriously I would like some more feedback from all my reviewers. It will really mean a lot to me! I will try to post the next chapter by March 4!<strong>


	16. Friends or Foe

**Kay ! Here it is! I keep my promises! So like some people said and I agree with it, there are too many characters and I am so sorry! I am making some characters leave in the chapter. Adding two OCs, the Hasegawa parents, but they are not important as I will probably not mention them a lot and will have them leave in two chapter or so, including Hasegawa after I am done with him, depending on how I will write the coming chapters. I will also be adding in other characters including BlackFlamingo101's HISAHI! If you read "Always" then you know who I am talking about! Thank you for letting me write about your character! **

**You all probably guessed who the other characters were. Those will stay mostly likely. As for the girls, I will send them away for a while. Just wait because I need them for this chapter, then they will leave at the beginning of the next chapter. Oh! I just wanted to say, the girls are all part of the nobility and heirs to their families, just so you know they also have high status. Now to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Over the courses of days before March 4, Kisa's parents, Chiaki's parents, and Masamune's parents decided it was time for them to go back to their kingdoms. Even though the kings and queens were leaving, they allowed their sons to stay, as long as the young men did not cause any trouble. The girls were going to go on a trip, including Kaori and Sayuri because the girls became good friends after the whole incident blew over. As for the trip, it has been decided the girls will leave on March 8, due to the need of planning and wanted to meet the soon to arrive guests before leaving for the vacation.<p>

Soon, the day of March 4 arrived. Everyone was waiting in front of the gates of the castle and anticipating the guests that will in a little while come. One by one the carriages arrived.

The first carriage held the royal family of the Leaf Kingdom, the Hasegawas. First a young man that was well-built and tall, black hair, and brown eyes stepped down from the carriage, mostly like the prince. Next, a man near his late fifties, also had black hair, but had blue eyes, the king. He raised his hand to assist the queen when she stepped down the carriage. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, brown eyes, and a slender figure.

The next carriage held two men; apparently one was Chiaki's friend. The moment Hatori saw the man, he became extremely overprotective and held Chiaki close to him. The man was about Chiaki's height, light brown hair that became like a honey color in the sun, and gray eyes that showed his mischievous. After him came down a slim and willowy young man. The young man had a heart shaped face, light blond curly hair, and azure eyes, that held gentleness and little shyness.

The last and final carriage held three people, two men and a young girl about the age of five. First off was man with black hair, well built, tall man. After was a man who was also well-built, a little taller than the first man, with light brown hair. Lastly the young girl had her hair tied up in a pony tail, cute round face, but not pudgy and had adorable blue eyes.

For the sake of formality, nobody hurried over to rush and yell at anybody, but introduced themselves in an orderly fashion. First off was the Leaf Kingdom royal family. The royals bowed or curtsy.

The King said, "Hello, my name is Hasegawa Kazuki. I am the king of the Leaf Kingdom. This is my wife, Akira, and my son Kazumo (Hasegawa)."

The three bowed one again and stepped to the side for the others, but Hasegawa seemed to be eyeing somebody with a devious smirk.

Next, Yuu and his friend stepped up. "Hey, my name is Yanase Yuu. I am the prince of the Eternal Kingdom. I am Chiaki's friend. *then gesturing to the man next to him* This is Araki Hisashi, the prince of the Enchanted Kingdom."

Hisashi gave a small wave and a "hi."

Now the finally three people decided to step forward and say their greetings.

The gruff black haired man decided to speak first, "Hello. My name is Yokozawa Takafumi. I am the prince of the Timeless Kingdom."

The browned hair man laughed at Yokozawa before introducing himself. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kirishima Zen; I am the prince of the Breathless Kingdom. This young girl is my daughter, Hiyori."

Hiyori gave a large smile and said, "Hi! Nice to meet you! Call me Hiyo!"

Everyone smiled and chuckled a bit at the cute girl's antics.

Ritsu, Masamune, Chiaki, Hatori, Yukina, Kisa, Kiyomi, Atushi, An-chan, Nadeshiko, Chinatsu, Mitsuko, Kaori, and Sayuri all introduced themselves.

Kiyomi, Atushi, Kazuki, and Akira all decide to talk to each other, leaving the young men and women together to get to know each other. Everyone left for the garden For the first part, it started with yelling with Yokozawa, girls cuddling Hiyo, and laughing from Yuu.

Yokozawa asked, "Masamune, why are you here? I was looking for you! I was unhappy to know I had to travel all the way out here just to see you!"

Masamune said, "Well. I was not my fault you were looking for me. I am perfectly content with being here and do not plan to leave for a while."

Yokozawa looked confused and asked, "Why?"

Masamune smirked and said, "Later. I will tell you later. Anyways, you said you wanted me to meet other some people. I am guessing it is him and the little girl."

Yokozawa said, "Yeah. Just wait I will introduce you guys properly later."

The two ended up chatting for a bit. With Chiaki and Yuu, things had a little tension.

Chiaki said, "Sorry…"

Yuu asked, "Why?"

Chiaki replied, "I hurt you… I love Tori and that will not change…"

Yuu just laughed and said, "I know. Don't worry about me."

The two gave each other a small and quick hug, so that no jealousy would be aroused from their lovers.

As the more everyone talked, the more they got to know each other. Soon everyone gathered into a circle and sat on the grass to talk to each other. The seating arrangement went like this: Kirishima, Yokozawa, Masamune, Ritsu, Kisa, Yukina, Hatori, Chiaki, Yuu, Hisashi, Hasegawa, An-chan, Chinatsu, Mitsuko, Nadeshiko, Kaori, and Sayuri. The girls crowded next to each other because they all wanted to hug and talk to Hiyo because she was just so cute.

As the girls looked all the men, they noticed the way the men acted towards each other, like almost everyone single one of them were in a relationship with someone in the circle, of course excluding Hasegawa. The girls giggled at this revelation because they wanted to see how things will turn out when the men notice the same thing.

Around the group of people, nobody noticed slight tension filled the air, except for Masamune and Hasegawa, being they were the reason of the tension. Masamune noticed Hasegawa kept on looking at Ritsu with a lusty gaze, which immediately filled the Masamune with anger. He hated it when somebody was looking his lover with such eyes. Only he could do that!

In order to show everyone Ritsu was his, he wrapped his arms around the younger man next to him and pulled him close. Ritsu looked at Masamune with questioning eyes and wondering what was happening. The next thing he knew, Masamune's lips were against his. He forgot about everything in an instant and started to kiss back. Masamune pulled his lover onto his lap to obtain better contact. Everyone else around them raised an eyebrow at this. Some because they could not believe what happening (Yokozawa), some because they were in shock at was happening, (Kirishima, Yuu, Hisashi, Hasegawa), and the rest were used to this, but were curious to why the sudden impulse, (everyone who knows the relationship.)

After a few minutes, the two pulled apart. Ritsu was dazed from the kiss and was just staring at Masamune. Masamune was smirking at Hasegawa with eyes that said, "He's mine, so back off!"

Some people were still in shock at what just happened, but Yokozawa finally found the words to say something. "Masamune! D-did you just kiss somebody? Especially the crown prince of the Divine Kingdom! Are you out of your mind? Don't play with him!"

Masamune looked at his friend with incredulous eyes and said, "Who said I was playing with him!"

Yokozawa still in shock and not able to comprehend anything, so said, "Obviously you are! You said you would never love anybody!"

Ritsu snapped out of his trance when he heard the loud and angry voices of the two men. Comprehending his surroundings, he could feel Masamune was about to explode with anger, so wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck and whispered in a soothing voice, "Masamune, calm down."

Hearing the voice of his beloved angel, he let his fury wash away and wrapped his arms around Ritsu to pull the brunette closer to him.

Ritsu asked in a comforting voice, "What is wrong, Masamune?"

All Masamune asked was, "You know I love you, right Ritsu?"

Ritsu just looked at Masamune and wondering what he was worrying about, but responded, "Of course I do, Masamune."

The girls were watching the scene between the three men and just sighed.

An-chan said, "As you can see Yokozawa-san, Takano-san does care. If you were here a few days earlier, maybe you would understand the situation, so please do not provide any more complications."

Masamune turned to Yokozawa and said, "Look. I don't care if you are my friend, but do not ever say that again, unless you want me to punch you. Just so you know, I do love Ritsu and just for the record he is my _high school love_."

Yokozawa looked wide eyed at this and stuttered out, "H-he is that g-guy! The guy who broke your heart? Are you crazy? He broke your heart, yet you come crawling back to him!"

Masamune looked like he really wanted to kill somebody right now. Ritsu was upset to hear it, but knew he should not voice his feelings for it would make the situation even worse.

Seeing the reactions of the two men, Kirishima reached over and pulled Yokozawa into a hug in order to calm him down. "Takafumi… Come on… calm down…"

Yokozawa looked at Kirishima and cooled down a little, but still was a little upset hearing Masamune was doing something so stupid. (In his opinion)

Masamune was exasperated and honestly quite furious. First, Hasegawa was eyeing Ritsu and now Yokozawa was mad because he was with Ritsu, the one person he would only ever love. He could not believe Yokozawa was even angry at him just because of this. He didn't even know the situation and now he was in a lovey- dovey world with Kirishima. He looked up at Ritsu with worried eyes that said _don't believe Yokozawa. _Ritsu just stared back which held the response _I know, so don't worry. _Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune tighter and tangled his hands in his lover's soft locks.

Watching the endearing scene between the two, Yokozawa was frankly quite confused on why Masamune wanted to be with someone who shattered his heart. He also could not believe that Ritsu was the man he used to try to compete with in order to obtain Masamune's love. Yokozawa did not feel that way about Masamune anymore, but Masamune was still his best friend and he did not want anything to happen to him.

Yokozawa said, "Masamune… why? He broke your heart, so why?"

Masamune was annoyed to hear this again, but he still replied, "I love Ritsu. He and I broke up over a misunderstanding. Look. You do not even know him. If you were here over during the beginning of the month, then you would understand what has happen. Just ask, then you will know."

Masamune then looked at Ritsu once again and whispered, "You I love you right?"

Ritsu chuckled and said, "I know. You tell me all the time. How could I ever not hear it?"

Yokozawa sighed and just asked, "Then tell me Masamune. What has happen recently?"

Masamune told him of happen during the past month. About all the trials he and Ritsu went through. The start of meeting each other to falling for each other to the obstacles of being together to knowing that everything will be okay and that they will always be together.

Everyone who did not know what happened between the two gasped at the story.

Yokozawa just stuttered out, "I-I am s-sorry. If I knew, I would not have said that. Masamune I just don't want you to get hurt."

Masamune smiled at him and said, "I know, but next time, I will not be as forgiving."

Yokozawa said, "Yeah… I am sorry."

Masamune said, "Do not worry about it. Anyways, from the looks of it, Kirishima-san seems to be like you lover."

Hearing this, Yokozawa blush a dark shade of red. Everyone around them laughed, especially the girls because of what they noticed.

Chinatsu said, "The girls and I noticed this for while. That everyone single one of you are couples, except for Hasegawa-san."

Chiaki looked at Yuu with a raised eyebrow. "Is this what you wanted to tell me?"

Yuu just laughed and said, "Obviously. Let me introduce you and Hisashi formally. Hisashi meet my best friend, Yoshino Chiaki. Chiaki, meet my one and only lover, Araki Hisashi."

Chiaki smiled and said, "Good for you, Yuu. It is good to know you have somebody now. Araki-san, please take care of Yuu."

Hisahi smiled back, although it was reluctant and said, "Of course."

Hatori was looking at Yuu, but did not say a single word. Noticing this, Yuu said, "Look Hatori, as much as I hate you, let just say let bygones be bygones."

Hatori just nodded and turned back to talk to Chiaki.

Now back with Yokozawa, Ritsu, Masamune, and Kirishima.

Masamune was chuckling at hearing Yokozawa had a lover because he could never imagine it, but he was also happy his old friend finally found someone to be with.

Yokozawa growled, "Stop laughing. There is nothing funny about it."

Masamune just kept chuckling and said, "I just can't imagine it, but now I can. Good for you though. You finally found someone who can handle you. Let me ask, are you to uke or seme?"

Ritsu smacked Masamune in the shoulder for asking such a question, while Masamune was smirking, so was Kirishima because he knew how Yokozawa was going to respond and Yokozawa was blushing.

Masamune laughed and said, "I see. I did not expect that, but I guess that is just how it happened."

Everyone got to know each other better and things are going well, but one person was having deceitful and dirty thoughts about a certain somebody. Lets just say things are going to get hectic.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was terrible. I am not great with desciptions, but I will try my best. I also just wanted the introductions and Yokozawa finding out Ritsu was Masamune's first love in high school to be over with, so it would not be so dramatic later. The next chapter is where all the drama will start once again. The girls will be leaving the next chapter, so don't worry about them! I will try to update soon! Please Review!<strong>


	17. Trust is the Key, but it may not Unlock

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I hope you will enjoy it. This chapter… umm… lets just say something happens. Not how I thought it would turn out, but it did. Anyways, hope you enjoy the early chapter because I was actually going to type this on Saturday or Sunday, but I have time, considering I am kind of disabled at the moment. I have a swollen ankle because I hurt myself during sports. It is better now, but still hurts a bit. What sucks is that formal is tomorrow for my school and I am wearing heels. See the downside to that… I hope ankle won't hurt tomorrow because it is healing. Please hope my ankle will be better! Now to the story!**

* * *

><p>Before March 8 could approach, the girls made some new decisions concerning the vacation they were all going to go on, which was to bring Hiyori with them. During the course of four days, Hiyori and the girls bonded rather quickly and soon enough all the young women were attached the small, loveable little girl. When telling Hiyori, the six of them will be leaving for a trip in a few days, Hiyori became sad because she was going to lose her new "Onee-chans." After some sniffling and comforting, Hiyori asked if she could join them on the trip. Seeing the sad expression on the young girl's face immediately won the girls over to bring her on the vacation with them.<p>

Getting permission from the father was honestly rather easy. He was protective of his daughter, but seeing the most adorable puppy face on his daughter's face, he could not resist, but to say yes when Hiyori asked for permission to go on the trip with "Onee-chans."

Arriving on March 8, the all the young men and women were in the front gates wishing each other "good bye" and "see you soon." Kirishima stared at his daughter and told her to have fun, but not to cause any trouble, not that she would, but because any normal parent is expected to say those words.

During the next few days, you could the differences how the men act towards each other. Masamune and Ritsu were starting to drift apart a little, but still close, but the problem was that Ritsu and Hasegawa were starting to develop a friendship, which made Masamune jealous just seeing the sight of those together. Most of the time, when Ritsu was not working with his parents, you would see him with Hasegawa laughing and talking, but not with Masamune as often anymore. Masamune couldn't stand to see Ritsu acting all sweet towards another man, so Masamune tried to tell Ritsu about Hasegawa's true intentions, but Ritsu got angry and told Masamune that is not how it is, which formed a greater rift between the two's relationship.

"Ritsu, why do always with Hasegawa, but not with me?"

"What are you talking about? I am with you right now!"

"NOW! But then you always go back to talk with Hasegawa. You spend more time with him then with me!"

"He is my friend. I want to get to know him and he is new. He will be gone soon."

Masamune now started to glare at Ritsu because the brunette did not understand his meaning and was also too dense to realize Hasegawa's true intentions.

"Don't you get it? Hasegawa wants you! He wants to take you away from me! He always looks at you with lust! How can you not see that?"

Ritsu was turning red with anger. He could not stand to see Masamune accuse his friend with such ridiculous assumptions.

"No, he is not! He is my friend. Even if he was, don't you trust me? You are my lover and the only one I love! But you cannot even trust me to be on my own!"

"No. No. No. It is not like that. I do trust you!"

Masamune tried to wrap his arms around Ritsu, but Ritsu pushed him away and said, "Just stay away from me Masamune."

Ritsu then turned to leave, but Masamune grabbed hold of his wrist, spun him around, then smashed lips onto Ritsu's. With this sudden action, Ritsu almost fell into the kiss, but remembered he was angry and shoved Masamune away from him. Stunned that Ritsu would push him away, Masamune's grasp around Ritsu was gone, so Ritsu immediately took the chance and bolted away.

Ever since the argument, neither has said a single word to each other. The two never said anything about each other and tried to avoid the topic of each other as well. When the two saw each other during dinner or other occasions, both avoided each other at all cost and sat separately. At times the two would glance at each other when the other was not looking, but that was that. Masamune and Ritsu were both feeling horrible about what happened that day, but neither wanted to speak to each other about it. Everyone around them noticed the changed in attitude of the two men. Chiaki and Kisa tried to talk to Ritsu about it, but no answer would be said. Same thing with Kiyomi and Atushi, no answers. Yokozawa once tried to talk to Masamune about it, but Masamune just got up and left to dismiss the subject. The overprotective friend Yokozawa is, he went to Ritsu and yelled at him.

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"'What are you talking about?' Masamune, of course! What did you do to him?"

"It is none of your business, Yokozawa-san."

"It is my business if you hurt Masamune. Now you little jerk, tell me before I punch you in the face."

Ritsu gave no reply in the end. Not getting the answer Yokozawa wanted, it angered him greatly, so he was about to punch Ritsu in the face, when Masamune came around the corner. He ran in front of Ritsu and stopped Yokozawa's fist from making contact with his or Ritsu's face. Suddenly standing in between the two fighting men, surprised them. Masamune was enraged that Yokozawa actually tried to punch Ritsu in the face.

"Yokozawa, what are you doing?"

"That little twerp wouldn't tell me what he did to you!"

"THAT DOESN"T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE!"

"Masamune, I was just trying to help you."

"Even so, don't you ever dare, punch Ritsu in the face, unless you want yours disfigured."

"Masamune!"

"Just go away, Yokozawa before I am serious."

Yokozawa sighed and walked away mumbling one profanity after another.

Masamune then turned around to face Ritsu. Ritsu did not want to make eye contact with Masamune after the incident, but when he felt a hand on his cheek, he felt inclined to look up. Looking at Masamune's face he could see the regret and sorrow filled on the man's face. Just staring at each other for a few minutes, Masamune broke the silence between the two.

"Ritsu, are you okay?"

Ritsu just nodded his head slightly to answer the question.

"Come on, Ritsu speak to me…" Ritsu still did not say a single word. Not being able to take the pressure between the two of them, Masamune pressed their lips together for a sweet kiss.

Being able to feel the love from the one he loves and cherishes and also someone he has not talk to or made contact with for a few days, Ritsu was absorbed into the kiss immediately. Ritsu kissed back fervently and opened his mouth to allow Masamune enter his hot cavern. Neither could care less what had happen between them a few days ago.

Ritsu wrapped his hands around Masamune's neck and tangled his hands in the taller man's silky tresses. Masamune wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist and pulled the smaller man closer to him, so that they would press up against each other to feel the warmth both were emitting. The two made out for quite long time, but to the two it felt like only a second.

Breaking apart, a thin thread of saliva connected their red and swollen lips. Gazing into each other eyes, the two could only sense the love the other was holding.

Masamune was first to speak, "Ritsu… I love you…I am sorry…"

Responding, Ritsu said, "Masamune… I love you too… I am sorry I got mad at you…"

"Ritsu… It is my fault."

"It was mine…"

"No it wasn't"

Still in each other's arm, Masamune buried his face into Ritsu's soft hair. "Ritsu… I know the reason the fight started about Hasegawa because I don't want you near him, but I still don't. I hate him…"

Ritsu looked up, which knocked into Masamune's chin. Looking at Masamune, he had an expression of disbelief and said, "How can you say that! You do not even know him!"

Rubbing his chin, Masamune looked at Ritsu with disbelief too and responded, "How blind can you be! He is obviously looking at you with desire. How can _you_ not see that?"

"Because he is not looking at me in that sort of way!"

"He is! Just look at him!"

"He is not! If you knew him, then you would not think like that."

"RITSU! I love you, so why can't you listen to me?"

"I love you too, but you cannot just boss me around! You can't order to me who to see or not to see! I make my own choices!"

"It is not about choices, but the facts!"

Ritsu pushed himself away and looked down with downcast eyes and said, "Until you understand you learn to accept Hasegawa-san and I are just friends… STAY AWAY FROM ME TAKANO-SAN!"

Ritsu ran away leaving Masamune in shock and anger. How could Ritsu not listen to him! He was right! He could see the lust and desire Hasegawa held in his eyes since the first time he laid his eyes on Ritsu. Why couldn't Ritsu just understand, Masamune cared for him and did not want anything bad to happen to him. Why couldn't he just understand?

…

Now the rift between was greater than before leaving a deep and dark chasm between the two.

…

Two days after the incident, at night, Ritsu was now sitting in Hasegawa's guest room and laughing and talking with his friend. Everything seemed innocent enough. While laughing at a joke, Ritsu felt a hand creep up onto his leg. He looked down to see Hasegawa's hand, but dismissed it as a friendly gesture.

The more and more time passed, Ritsu could tell Hasegawa was getting closer and closer to him, causing him to feel uncomfortable. He gently said to Hasegawa, "Umm… could you please move a little, Hasegawa-san?"

Hasegawa smiled and said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to so close."

Ritsu responded with a smile that meant it is okay.

Even after that, Hasegawa continually got closer to Ritsu, like he wanted to press himself against the emerald-eyed man.

Once again, Ritsu asked, "Hasegawa-san, could you please move away again?"

Hasegawa laughed and said, "Sorry…Of course…I won't."

Ritsu thought he heard wrong and asked, "What?"

Hasegawa immediately grabbed Ritsu's wrist and pinned it above the brunette's head. Climbing over Ritsu, Hasegawa licked his lips and have an evil glint in his eyes. "I said I won't."

Fear started to envelop Ritsu. He did not want what he was thinking to happen. "H-Hasegawa-san, p-please stop with this j-joke."

Hasegawa laughed maliciously. "This is no joke, my dear… I _want_ you. You seem to have broken up with that man of yours, so why not find another one. More appropriately, me."

Ritsu was now trembling with fear. He did not know what to do. He did not want this man to touch him.

In that instant, he felt lips smash upon his and hands roaming his chest. Feeling the forcible lips on his own he started to shake even more. He tried to fight the man above him, but the Hasegawa was too strong for Ritsu. Soon, he felt the lips lower towards his neck and attacking it to make a mark of ownership on him.

Ritsu felt disgusted. He did not want anybody, but Masamune to touch him. He did not want anybody…, just Masamune. Only Masamune…

Not being able to concentrate on anything, but his fears and thoughts, Ritsu did not notice Hasegawa slyly moved his hands lower to his nether regions, sneaking his hands in Ritsu's pants and began to stoke Ritsu's member, which brought the pinned man out of his worlds of thoughts and into more fear and feeling revolted. Feeling the hands upon his cock, he started to get hard. Ritsu did not want this! His body was not listening to him and reacting on its own. To get hard from such a deplorable hand from another man, Ritsu let tears gather.

Seeing the man under him get hard from his hands, Hasegawa started to smirk. He wanted to go further.

Feeling the intentions the man above him has, Ritsu started to panic even more. He knew he would not be strong enough to fight the man above him off and with one last thought, he yelled out over and over, "MASAMUNE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one will hate the story because of this. It just kind of turned out this way. Umm… please don't stop reading this story because it will get better. Trust me. I already know what I am going to do for the next chapter. I plan to start it soon and maybe post another chapter this weekend, so look out for it, but if I can't post it this weekend, sorry, but most likely it will come out soon! Review! I really enjoy reading reviews because it encourages me to post faster! Love and Kisses!<strong>


	18. Love has its Moments

**Here is the next chapter! I started typing this on Friday morning and most of it on Saturday, but I never got to finish it and edit it till now, so taadah! It is done! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Nothing major really happens, but cute moments! Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE IN THE END! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ON SOMETHING!**

* * *

><p>Feeling his beloved angel was in trouble, Masamune rushed the through the halls, but he could not find a single sign of Ritsu. He was starting to panic knowing the person he loves might be in trouble.<p>

As he ran down the halls, he heard a faint voice say, "Masamune." He knew that had to be Ritsu's voice. He quickly followed the voice to find its source. As he neared it, he could feel the fear and terror in it. When he found the origin of it, it came from Hasegawa's guest room. He heard crying and gasps coming from the other side of the door. Immediately, he busted the door open to witness the horrendous scene before his eyes; Ritsu was getting raped…

Hasegawa's hands were touching Ritsu's bottom and nearing its way to Ritsu's entrance. Ritsu was trying his best to fight the man above him off, but was failing horribly. In a flash of light, Masamune was in front of Hasegawa, grabbed him by the collar, punched him really hard in the face, and threw him off the bed, which knocked the man unconscious. (The man should just die after what he did. He is so lucky he is alive.)

Masamune could still see Ritsu whimpering and trembling. Instantly, he gathered up his weeping angel into arms to comfort him. Ritsu wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck buried his face into the older man's shoulder and let the tears fall even more. Masamune carried Ritsu bridal style out of bastard's room and went straight to Ritsu's bedroom. On the way to the bedroom, neither said a single word to each other, only Ritsu's light sobs could be heard.

Arriving at Ritsu's room, Masamune put his beloved onto his bed and he took off the younger man's shoes and jacket off. When he was about to turn and leave, he felt a tug on the end of his shirt. He looked back and saw, Ritsu was staring at him and said through his sobs, "D-don't go. S-stay with m-me."

Seeing Ritsu in such a state, he could not refuse the request from the one he loved. Masamune sat down on the bed thinking how he should comfort Ritsu, but in a second Ritsu's lips were upon his. Ritsu glided his hands up over Masamune's chest until he reached the man's neck, and then once again wrapped his arms around it. Masamune could feel the neediness of the brunette and complied with it. He kissed Ritsu back with full force.

The two kissed and kissed until somehow all their garments were disposed of and were lying on the bed naked with each other. When the two finally pulled apart Ritsu said in between pants, "Masamune… touch me…I only want you to touch me… take away his touch…make love to me all night long…"

Masamune could see Ritsu's eyes held determination and at the same time apologies for not listening to him. Masamune did not care about that. All he wanted to do was take away the Hasegawa's touch from Ritsu. He would not forgive anybody who harmed his beloved. Anybody who did would feel his full wrath.

Masamune listened to Ritsu's demand and claimed his angel once again. Once they were done with one round, Ritsu whispered into Masamune's ear, "Keep making love to me all night long."

And that is what the two did. They constantly flipped positions per round. In the end, the two did it six more times until the two were too tired and fell in sleep in each others arms tightly. For them, making love is always in its purest form. Nothing else. It is not lust, but the love between the two. Without each other, their world seems to start shattering. Isn't that what the world deems as soul-mates? If that isn't, then what are they? Nothing else, right? They are each other's soul-mate, fated lover, whatever you may call it and that is your answer.

As the morning sun approached, everything seems to fall back into place. At the breakfast table, everyone was present except for Masamune, Ritsu, and Hasegawa (Still knocked out.) Everyone around the table was waiting for the three men, but even after some time none of the three came.

Kiyomi asked, "Do any of you know where they are?"

Everybody shook their head to show their answer. Then Chiaki remembers something from the previous night. "Umm… I remember something, which was kind of unpleasant…"

Everyone turned their eyes towards him in anticipation to hear what he knows.

"I remember when I was about to leave my guest room, I saw Takano-san carrying Ri-chan speed-walking at a fast pace. There usually would not be a problem with that, but the two of them have been on bad terms lately and when I saw them, Takano-san looked furious and Ri-chan had no pants on and was crying…"

All the young men looked at each other and could get the idea on what might have happen. Obviously, Hasegawa tried to rape Ritsu.

Kisa said, "We are umm… going to check on Ri-chan, Takano-san, and Hasegawa-san…"

And with that, all the men got up and left. It may seem weird that even Hisashi, Yuu, and Kirishima seem to care a lot, but during the courses of days, all of the men became good friends with each other, even when Ritsu and Masamune were fighting.

All the men decided to go to Hasegawa's room first because it just seemed to make more sense go there first. Upon arriving in the room, they saw a very…interesting scene. Hasegawa was on the floor with no shirt and his pants were undone. His legs and arms were sprawled out onto the floor. His face had a humungous bruise, which was swelling horribly. They could tell his head hit the wall and floor pretty hard because a bump was forming and it was getting bigger.

Looking around the room, they spotted another pair of pants, which definitely could not have been Hasegawa's because its size would be too small for the man, which only led to more suspicion. Finally, glancing at the bed, the men could tell something had happened on it because of the way it was ruffled. Having their suspicions almost confirmed, the eight men wanted to murder the man on the floor, but decided against it because it would only be more enjoyable when Hasegawa was awake.

The men closed the door and locked it, so that no one may enter. In order to gain access to the room a key must be needed and only a few servants and royal family would have the key to the room. Before going to Ritsu's room, they informed these people to not open the room to anyone and must spread the news and be cautious, so that nobody will attempt to enter to the room. If someone did, just make up some random and believable lie. And with that, the eight men went towards Ritsu's room in hope that everything was okay.

Opening the door to their bedroom, they a saw very sweet and cute scene. Ritsu and Masamune were sleeping peacefully and wrapped in each other arms tightly.

Looking at the sleeping beauty and prince, they could tell the two of them had sex all night long and will not be waking up anytime soon. On the floor, they spotted only one pair of pants, which was obviously Masamune's, which confirmed their uncertainties to the fullest.

The eight of them decided to step out of the room and go back to breakfast and divulge their newly found information to Kiyomi and Atushi, but the Leaf Kingdom's king and queen because it would only sadden them know their son might have committed a serious crime.

Arriving back at the Dinner Hall, the men were sort of upset and gave off an ominous air. Kiyomi and Atushi noticed the tension the eight men were giving and decided to ask what they found out.

Atushi asked, "What have you found out?"

The eight men glanced warily at each other before answering.

Chiaki said, "Atushi-san, Kiyomi-san, we wish to talk to you privately after breakfast."

Atushi said, "That will be fine. We will meet on the conference room."

Atushi and Kiyomi glimpsed and thought to each other that something terrible must have happened.

After breakfast, Kiyomi, Atushi, Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, Hatori, Yuu, Hisashi, Yokozawa, and Kirishima excused themselves to go to the conference room. Kiyomi and Atushi apologized to Leaf Kingdom's king and queen for leaving them alone. The king and queen said it was alright and that they were ones who were the disturbance.

When everyone had settled down in the conference, silence found its place. The king and queen were waiting for one of the men to say something.

Kisa decided to start and was not subtle at all. "I will put it like this. Ri-chan was raped or almost raped by Hasegawa-san."

Kiyomi and Atushi jaws dropped, their eyes went wide and then yelled, "WHAT?"

All the young men just waited for the two adults to calm down and regain their composure.

Kiyomi said as calmly as she could, "Where is the evidence of this? I do believe you, but we must have evidence in order to say it real."

Everyone looked at her with disbelief. Hatori said, "Kiyomi-san, all we have do is wait for Onodera and Takano-san to wake up and confirm our words."

Atushi said, "Kiyomi meant without either having to say these words. How did you eight know this is what really happened?"

Yokozawa said, "We went to Hasegawa's room and we found him knocked out with a nasty bruise on his face and huge bump on his forehead. He was only in his pants, which were unbuttoned. We also spotted another pair of pants, which seemed to Onodera's because it would be too small for Hasegawa's."

Kiyomi asked, "In a way that is evidence, but how can you be so sure it was my son?"

Kirishima said, "For the past few weeks, I noticed that Hasegawa always tends to be close, like as in touching close to Onodera. He seems to have a 'desire' for Onodera."

Hisashi continued, "Also, lately Takano-san and Onodera-san seem to be fighting for the past few weeks. When we went to Onodera-san's room, the two were bed together, meaning they somehow made up with each other."

Yuu finished, "If they made up, something dramatic must have happened. They wouldn't even talk to each other. Something must have happened."

Kiyomi sighed and said, "We can see that why you think so. I believe until Ritsu, Masamune-kun, Hasegawa-kun are awake and come out. We can talk about it for real then. For now, relax. We need to go back and entertain our two guests."

As Kiyomi and Atushi were going to leave the room, Yukina remember something. "Kiyomi-san, Atushi-san, we ummm… kind of locked up Hasegawa-san in his room. Well, he is not really locked in, he can leave when he wakes up, but nobody can enter his room, except of us and you of course. So… the parents may not have been able to access the room…"

Understanding the complete meaning, Kiyomi and Atushi once again sighed. Atushi said, "I guess it is for the best. Hasegawa-kun will still be able to leave his room if he wanted. We leave it at that."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed.

Traveling back to Ritsu's room, Ritsu has just awoke to the bright light of the sun and realizing it sometime late in the morning. He realized he was still in Masamune's arms, but did not try to get away from its grasp because he found it rather comfortable and soothing.

He looked up towards Masamune's face and started to shed light tears. He hated himself for not believing Masamune. If he did, none of this would have happened. He and Masamune would not have fought and suffered at least a week or more without each other, and he would not have been almost raped by Hasegawa.

He lifts one of his hands and caresses Masamune's cheek gently. He trails his fingers down the man's body, till he got to the waist. He once again wrapped his arms around the man's chest and snuggled it. He murmured along the skin, "Masamune…"

Unknowingly to Ritsu, Masamune was awake when he felt the gentle touch of his beloved. He could feel the soft hands gliding down his face, neck, chest, and where it stopped, the waist. He felt the brunette snuggled closer to him and murmur his name on his chest. Upon hearing his name, Masamune tighten his hold on the angel in his arms.

Ritsu was startled to know Masamune was awake. He looked up and met the eyes of the man he wanted to avoid right now, but he couldn't get away from the mesmerizing gaze that froze him in place.

"Ritsu…"

"Masamune…"

In a blink of an eye, Ritsu planted a hot kiss onto Masamune, which caught the older man by surprise. Ritsu opened his mouth to allow Masamune to explore it. The two made out furiously for what felt like eternity. Neither wanted to part from each other, but to keep on continuing.

After long period of time, the two pulled apart panting and staring once again into each other's eyes, until Ritsu said, "I'm sorry…"

Masamune asked, "For what…"

"For not listening to you… yelling at you… I'm sorry…"

Masamune remember what Ritsu was talking about. He had forgotten all about that and could only think about Ritsu was in his arms. "As long as you are okay… nothing else matters to me…, but next time hopefully you will realize I only want to protect you…"

Ritsu laid his head on the crook of Masamune's neck and said, "I know…"

The two laid side by side in each other arm and thinking quietly about each other. The silence was broken when Ritsu said, "I'm scared…"

Masamune scrunched his eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

"Hasegawa-san… I am scared of him… I don't know what to do…"

Masamune stroked Ritsu back to reassure his lover he will always be there for him. "Don't worry… I will always be there to protect you… no matter what… Believe in me… The next time I see him, he will wish he was dead already…"

Ritsu smiled and said softly, "I love you so much, Masamune…"

Masamune held Ritsu even closer to him (if that is possible) and responded back affectionately, "I love you more than anything too, Ritsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>On my profile, I have two stories I would like to write, but I do not know if I should start it after this story is done or now. What do you think? Please give me your opinions because I do actually care! Anyways, bye and review! Love and kisses!<strong>


	19. Friends, Love, and Family Brings Light

**Sorry for the long wait for my story. I have been so tired and busy lately. Now that I am on spring break, I have more time, so expect me to update some time this week! Look out for it! Oh! Just a reminder. The Leaf king's name is Hasegawa Kazuki, his wife is Akira. Don't worry about their names; it only appears at the end of the chapter. I will be honest. I made so many OCs that I am forgetting their names… Anyways, I hope you will love the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Masamune stroked Ritsu back to reassure his lover he will always be there for him. "Don't worry… I will always be there to protect you… no matter what… Believe in me… The next time I see him, he will wish he was dead already…" <em>

_Ritsu smiled and said softly, "I love you so much, Masamune…"_

_Masamune held Ritsu even closer to him (if that is possible) and responded back affectionately, "I love you more than anything too, Ritsu…"_

…

After some more affectionate moments in _bed,_ Ritsu and Masamune to get up and shower, but it took longer than expected due to some more affectionate gestures. Lets put it like this, after being apart for so long, last night just was not enough.

Because of how many rounds the two had during the previous night and this morning, Ritsu had a slight problem walking and needed some support in order to even walk straight without falling flat on his face. Masamune and Ritsu were not quite sure where everyone was due to the fact they skipped breakfast to sleep in through the morning and thankfully no one bothered to even wake them up from their peaceful sleep. The two thought the best choice to go to was the garden, usually where all the other young men were.

Arriving at the garden, the spotted the other men chatting, but it seemed like the men were talking about how to torture someone to their death… Anyways, when the eight men who were casually sitting on the smooth, green caught the sight of them, their expression they had, which was a killer intent changed to shock to relief. Only when Kisa and Chiaki saw Ritsu did they jump up ecstatically and pulled Ritsu into a bone-crushing hug while asking questions and exclaiming random phrases over and over again.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Are you limping? Is because of him? Because if it is, he will wish he did not wake up!"

"That bastard is dead!"

"Lets make his death the most horrible one!"

Ritsu tried to calm them down, so resorted to only one method he knew that would work. He pinched the two _hard _on the waist, which made the two men squeal in pain. Now that he had their attention, he said to them, "Please calm down… I am alright now. I am limping due to umm… last night with umm… yeah… you should uhhh… get the point now…" By the time he finished the incoherent sentence, Ritsu's face flushing a tomato red color.

Coming from behind, he felt a pair of arm wrapped around his waist. He knew it was Masamune and without even looking back, he knew the taller man was smirking and then he heard whispered into his ear, "Last night and this morning was amazing. You were so feisty and hot. We should make love again tonight." And with saying that, Masamune nibbled lightly and licked the edges of Ritsu's ear making Ritsu gasp slightly from the erotic act and tilted his head sideways a little bit. The two were starting to get lost in their own world again, so everyone around them had to cough loudly to attain their attention. Because they really did not need to see the two men go as far as actually having sex in front of their eyes, especially Chiaki and Kisa. They do not need to see their innocent cousin's body being made love to. That would just be too life scaring…

Realizing where they were, Ritsu tried to push himself away from Masamune because he knew he would end up being assaulted again, but in the end he lost to Masamune's strength, so he just got comfortable in the other man's arms.

Finally, everybody settled down onto the grass and started to converse with each other. The main point on most of the men's minds was whether or not Hasegawa tried to rape Ritsu, but none really had the guts to answer ask that question.

Ritsu and Masamune noticed all of the sudden there was a tense atmosphere and the other men were glancing back and forth at each other, so Ritsu asked, "What is wrong?"

Everybody just stuttered out a random answer unable to say what was on their mind. Ritsu and Masamune looked at all of them suspiciously and Masamune asked the question once again, "What is wrong?"

Chiaki said, "Well… umm… we are concerned…uhh…we just wanted to know if umm… did Hasegawa-san really umm… rape you…Ri-chan…"

Hearing that question, Ritsu froze and the terrible memory from the previous night arose in his mind. He started to shake from fear and tears cloud his eyes. Feeling the fear and horror his lover holding, Masamune wrapped his arms tighter around Ritsu's waist and whispered comforting and calming words into his ear like he did in the morning.

"Don't worry. I will protect you. Don't be afraid. I will always be there for you. Don't cry. No tears need to be shed. Ritsu… everything will be alright. I promise you."

Hearing the words he only wanted to hear from one man he loves, he started to relax a little, shifted onto his side, wrapped his arms around Masamune's neck, and buried his face in the man's shoulder. Masamune rubbed the younger man's back soothingly. He wanted to glare at the eight men for reminding Ritsu of what that bastard did, but he knew they had a valid reason to ask; after all they were their friends and what matters the most was the fact they actually care.

Kisa said, "We are sorry, Ri-chan. We are just worried."

Ritsu nodded his head in response to show he knows. He tugged on Masamune's shirt, Masamune lowered his head to hear what Ritsu had to say and he said softly, "You can tell them…" Masamune nodded his head and gave the brunette a gentle kiss on his hair.

Masamune stated, "Well, it is true."

Chiaki gritted his teeth and asked, "It was that bastard, Hasegawa, right?"

Masamune's eyes were slightly twitching from just hearing and saying that jerk's name. "Yeah it is…"

Hisashi asked, "Is he alright though… I mean he did not get umm… actually get raped through right?"

"No… I was able to find him before that bastard could actually go all the way…I really wish I could punch the guy in the face right now just to vent all my anger towards him…"

All the other men glanced at each other, nodded, and said simultaneously, "We would love to join you in your torture fest!"

Masamune looked shocked when he heard every single person say that, but then it turned into a contented one because he was happy to know all these people really are their friends. Even though they have not been together for that long, they still care and cherish the friendship we had all come to develop.

Ritsu heard every single word each person said and he could not stop himself from smiling either. He is thankful for such kind and caring friends and family. He felt that without Masamune and everyone else, everything on Earth is like being in a black hole for eternity. Life would not have its value and its light. That is how much all these people meant to him.

Ritsu lifted up his head and turned towards everyone, gave a small smile, and said, "Thank you…"

Everyone else also gave him a grin in return. Now that everything between them was good and well, they all chatted till it was time for lunchtime.

When arriving at the dinner hall, all four parents were sitting at the table waiting for the young men's arrival. When Kiyomi and Atushi spotted their son and Masamune, they were relieved. Kiyomi and Atushi stood up and walked swiftly towards Ritsu. Together they gave their son a hug to show how pleased they were to know their son was safe and sound. Kiyomi even gave Ritsu and small kiss on the cheek to show her motherly affection. The two quietly asked some question to confirm what the eight men had told them.

"Ritsu, is it true what the boys told us?"

Ritsu looked towards his parents in shock and in humiliation. He did not want his parents to know somebody had attempted rape on him. He felt so ashamed his parents knew such a detail now. Kiyomi and Atushi noticed this and gave Ritsu some reassuring words.

"Even if it did happen, it does not change the fact of who you are."

"We still love you, no matter what happened."

"All we care about is the fact that you are okay."

"Ritsu, there is nothing to be ashamed about."

Ritsu relaxed a little to know his parents did not hate him. Honestly, he wants to be a perfect son for them. His mother and father have done so much for him. They raise him, love him, and even accepted the fact the person he loves is a man and the child of their best friends. He did not want anything to happen to put anxiety on his parents.

Kiyomi once again asked, "Is it true? If it is, we will take care of it. Nobody is allowed to harm our precious son."

Ritsu hesitated to answer because he also knew rash decisions may be made and it could possibly affect the Divine Kingdom's economy.

Atushi sighed and said, "Do not worry. We will think thoroughly over ever decision we will make. You will be there too, so you do not need to worry over such a trivial detail. *switching to whispering tones* The Leaf Kingdom is not an important kingdom in the world's economy and trade. Even if the kingdom did not exist everything will still fare well. The Leaf Kingdom does not have many resources, in fact very few. The kingdom itself is having a hard time staying alive. All the resources it contains are not important because it can be found anywhere else and in a larger quantity. The Leaf Kingdom's royal family believes we do not know their real initiative for being here, but we do. All they want to do is hope that they can bribe us to give the portions of our resources, but we will not."

Ritsu raised one eyebrow at this new information. He did not know that was the real reason why the Leaf's royal family had come to visit. At first, when he met them, he thought there may an evil scheme for coming here, but waved it away after befriending Hasegawa, but now he knows it is indeed the truth. Even if they tried to keep on putting on the act, it fails because of what Hasegawa tried to do. With those details in his mind, he said, "Yes. It really did happen. Before he could go all the way, Masamune was able to find and rescue me."

Kiyomi and Atushi gave a grateful smile to Masamune. The two adults sighed and said, "We deal with this after Hasegawa-kun wakes up. It will make a difference with his presence."

Kiyomi and Atushi gave Ritsu one last hug before going back to their seats. The rest of the men followed their example and pretended nothing had happened. The Leaf's king asked if there was anything wrong and Atushi replied it was nothing.

Before everyone was going to begin their lunch, the most hated person of the time has walked into the room. He looked a lot worse then before. Now he a huge purplish-black bruise on his left eye with his previous injuries, the swelling bump on his head and the bruise from on the cheek. The bruise from his left eye came from certain eight people who seek revenge… They came in again when he was still unconscious. Only more perfect because he did not know who did it.

Upon seeing their ruined and beaten son, their looked and ran to him in horror.

"Are you all right, Kazumo (his first name)?"

"Who did this to you?"

Hasegawa just shook his head said, "Nobody." He turned his head to glare and Ritsu and Masamune. In his eyes, you could the flaming hatred because he was not able to accomplish his wicked deed.

Seeing Hasegawa, Ritsu once again started to shake in fright and panic. He looked like he could faint right then and there. Masamune gathered Ritsu into his arms again gave the younger man a kiss on the cheek to reassure him of his promise. Able to remember and feel Masamune's warmth allowed Ritsu to calm down. Kiyomi and Atushi could see Ritsu's action and it worried them to wonder how far Hasegawa actually went.

The Leaf's queen exclaimed, "Kiyomi-sama, somebody in this castle has harmed our son! Please find out who did this and punish them severely!"

Kiyomi gave them a tight smile. She knew it was probably Masamune did most of the damage, but it was defense and protection, so she could not care less how many injuries were done to Hasegawa. She was also positive; the other men might have done some harm in the morning. She was extremely disgusted to see Hasegawa Kazumo in front of her eyes. She did not approve or will ever forgive anyone who dared hurt her son.

Soon, the Hasegawa approached their seats and sat down. Throughout the whole breakfast, Hasegawa was glaring at Masamune, who was also glaring back. The atmosphere was cold and frigid. Nobody really spoke at all.

When lunch was done, Atushi said to everyone in the composed tone he could, "I will like for all of us go to the conference room. Some important matters need to be discussed."

The king and queen of the Leaf Kingdom of course thought differently than what was really going to be spoken.

When everyone has been seated in the conference room, the talk began.

Kiyomi said, "I will be curt with what I have to say."

…

"Your son attempted rape on my son."

* * *

><p><strong>Not subtle at all… I will update soon! Until then, Ciao! Review!<strong>


	20. The Unexpected Reason

**Sorry for not posting earlier. I was planning to, but I haven't been feeling well and when I typed about half of it, I forgot to save my work, so when I walked downstairs and left my computer on with this on the screen, my brother decided to play a prank on me and deleted it. I was so pissed at him. As you see it took longer to finish. I also kept on rewriting certain parts because I hated it. That is why it took longer, though I am kind of glad I posted to today instead of earlier because I realized the next chapter I would want to do relate to a certain day coming up! March 27! Ritsu's birthday! I am trying my best to post a chapter by then! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you GummyBear216as a get well present! My wonderful internet seme! Get better! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Your son attempted rape on my son."<em>

…

The moment this sentence slipped out of Kiyomi's lips, a cold wind swiped through the room, despite the fact no windows or doors were open. Nobody expected Kiyomi to say this sentence.

Akira's and Kazuki's eyes widened and bulged out, their jaws dropped, possibly reaching the floor, and were completely speechless. Not even a single sound came from their mouth. The two expected good news, not that their son raped a very important prince.

Hasegawa froze on the spot. His eyes widen and felt every hair on body stand up with fear and shock. He knew now his life and the Leaf Kingdom could be endangered because of the horrendous deed he did. (On the inside though, he did feel rather smug for trying to rape Ritsu, not a single shred of guilt.)

Everyone else in the room (the rest of the men) raised an eyebrow on how blunt Kiyomi was. All the men thought she would be more subtle in her words, considering that is how her personality is, not straight out and to the point.

Kiyomi noticed the eleven men's reaction and asked, "Is there a problem?"

All the men immediately shook their head, frightened that if they uttered a single sound, another freezing gust of wind will decide to visit for a few seconds.

Finally Akira was able to find her voice again and started to laugh nervously. "My queen, what a funny joke…"

Once again, Atushi raised an eyebrow, but towards Akira and asked, "Do you honestly believe this is a joke?"

Kazuki said, "Of course. My son would never commit such an atrocious act."

Unable to stand the king and queen any longer, Ritsu stated coldly, "Your son is not who he seems to be. I am pretty sure I would know, since I was the victim in this case. He did try to attempt to rape me and he was close, but I was rescued in time."

Akira shook her head rapidly and her eyes were starting to water and soon enough, it became sobs. Through her sobs, she said almost incoherently, "My s-son would n-never do s-such a t-thing. He w-would n-never do s-something so v-vulgar."

Kazuki put his arm around his wife to bring comfort to her. On the outside he may look calm, but on the inside he was bursting with anger. He could not stand to hear somebody accuse his son doing something so horrifying.

Kazuki said as calmly as he could, "Do you have proof that my son did this?"

Masamune hissed, "What kind of proof do you need? I saw him with my own eyes trying to rape Ritsu! DO YOU THINK YOUR SON IS ALL THAT INNOCENT?"

Masamune was starting to lose his control and his face was entirely contorted with anger. Ritsu reached out to Masamune's arm in hope of soothing his angry lover. When Masamune felt the touch, he turned his head towards Ritsu and could see the brunette wanted him to calm down. He tried to relax himself to stabilize his anger. He knew that yelling would not take this situation anywhere, but only a step back. Taking a few deep breaths, he was able to compose himself once again. When Yokozawa saw the anger Masamune held, he could not believe it because he has never seen the man so angry before. He usually is able to control all his emotions. '_Onodera must mean more to him than anything in the world.'_

Hatori said, "Akira-san, Kazuki-san. You have noticed the injuries on Hasegawa-san's head and face. Do you wonder why those injuries have happened?"

Kazuki said coldly, "Obviously, somebody tried harm him."

Chiaki said, "Even I am not as dense to think that. Everyone in the palace would never try such a thing. Your son brought it upon himself. Someone hit him to defend himself. Did you even ask your won son whether or not he committed such an act?"

Akira sobbing was starting to stop and she asked to Hasegawa, "Kazumo… did you rape… the crown prince…?"

As Hasegawa was about to say "no" confidently, but he felt the harsh glares in his direction, which sent a chills to his spine. He was starting to sweat under the glowers and lost his cool. He screamed out, "Yes! I did! I, Hasegawa Kazumo attempted on the crown prince, Onodera Ritsu! Stop glaring at me!"

Akira and Kazuki were once against speechless. Akira sobs started again. Kazuki's expression maintained a shocked one. Everyone else was smirking or looked emotionless.

Akira stuttered out through her sobs, "Kazumo… why? My innocent and kind little boy. What provoked you to do such a thing?"

Hasegawa replied, "I am not innocent as you think mother… I was thinking lustfully about him. I wanted him... at first, but soon I realized I am in love with him. I wanted him and did anything possible to make him mine. I wanted him to be solely mine."

Shocked gasps went around the room. Nobody expected Hasegawa to say he was in love with Ritsu.

Ritsu stood up and said as steadily as he could, but towards the end his voice escalated. "If you love me, then why would you rape me? I don't love you, you should know that!"

Hasegawa responded quietly, "Because I just do. Spending time with you… I unknowingly fell in love you… I could not help it…"

Ritsu was starting to feel faint from the stress. He dropped onto to the couch and leaned against Masamune. Masamune brought Ritsu into arms and held him tightly.

Akira could saw her son's desperation and said, "Kiyomi-sama, Atushi-sama, please give your son's hand in marriage to my son."

Kiyomi said, "That is impossible. My son is already promise to somebody." She got a feeling that Akira and Kazuki were too dense to realize the person Ritsu is promise to was in the same room and was being affectionate to him.

Kazuki said softly, but soon it turned into yelling. "Why is that Kiyomi-sama? Is it because of what our son did? Is it because our kingdom is lowly rank?" As he was saying so, he was trembling with anger.

Atushi said in a monotone voice, "It is because my son is in love with Masamune-kun. They have already been promise to each other. After what your son did, why should we even allow that vermin near our son?"

Akira and Kazuki turned towards Masamune and said, "You are engaged to Ritsu-san?"

Masamune said coldly, "Why do you think he and I are always together? How idiotic can you be?"

Kazuki said angrily, "Respect you elders!"

Masamune yelled, "Not in this case! You two a king and queen of a nation, but are so naïve in your thinking! Hasegawa tried to rape my Ritsu! Do you think that will be forgiven so easily?"

Atushi yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Everyone was scared by this sudden outburst and obeyed the command.

Atushi said, "We will say the final statement and that is that. Akira-san, Kazuki-san, Kazumo-kun. Ritsu will never be engaged to your son. We also banish you from our kingdom. Meaning, never come back."

Kiyomi continued, "We already knew your real motives for coming to our kingdom..."

Akira and Kazuki were anticipating her answer. Hoping they would get a good deal for coming to this kingdom.

"We will not give you any of our resources. We do not want to help your kingdom after what your son has done. It is unforgivable no matter the reason."

Akira and Kazuki pretended they could care less. Akira said, "Is that so… Then we shall ask other kingdoms. The Divine Kingdom is one of the two most prominent kingdoms. The Diamond Kingdom may offer their assistance."

Masamune hissed, "As if. My mother and father will not help your kingdom."

Akira screeched, "You're the crown prince of the Diamond Kingdom?"

Masamune responded, "Obviously. Do not expect any help from my family ever. Your family has been disgraced enough already."

Kazuki roared, "Shut your mouth young man. Just because Diamond Kingdom is one of the two most powerful kingdoms, it does not mean other well-known kingdoms cannot overthrow yours."

Akira shouted, "There are still the Everlasting Kingdom, Faith Kingdom, Shining Kingdom, Sapphire Kingdom, Eternal Kingdom, Enchanted Kingdom, Timeless Kingdom, and Breathless Kingdom. Those kingdoms are also major kingdoms. Even though they are not as powerful, surely if we ask for their support and combine their power, the Divine and Diamond Kingdom will fall into ruins."

At the same time, the crown princes of all the named kingdoms said, "Do not even ask. Our kingdom will not support you."

Akira and Kazuki stuttered fearfully, "You m-men are the c-crown p-princes of those k-kingdoms!"

All the men said, "Obviously."

Kazuki stammered, "A-all of t-them?"

The men replied, "Mmhmm…"

Ritsu said, "Even if ask the minor kingdoms, they will not help yours. Each and every kingdom rely on the Divine, Diamond, Everlasting, Faith, Shining, Sapphire, Eternal, Enchanted, Breathless, and Timeless Kingdom."

Kiyomi said, "You have until sundown to leave. That is in two hours. Leave."

Akira, Kazuki, and Hasegawa were now scared shitless now due to current pathetic circumstances and immediately complied with the told command and ran out of the room.

Everyone left in the room sighed loudly. Glad that it was now finally over and hoping things will settle down once again. Before anyone could say anything, a knock was heard.

"Your majesties, Kohinata-sama and her company have arrived back, but with new company."

Kiyomi said tiredly, "Lets go meet the girls and their guests."

Kiyomi rose and all the men followed in an orderly fashion to the front gate.

When they arrived at the front gate, everyone spotted the girls, but also six unknown men. Hiyori had a large bag of candy in her hands and ran up to Yokozawa and Kirishima and squealed, "Papa, Onii-chan! Look! I got so much candy and souvenirs on the trip!"

Yokozawa and Kirishima laughed and asked Hiyo how the trip was. While the three were conversing, everyone else was going to find out who were the six mysterious men.

An-chan shouted, "We are finally back! We brought back some special guests. I think you will be delighted to meet them."

The six men stepped forward and bowed.

The first man had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Kiyomizu Arata."

Ritsu said, "You look awfully familiar…"

Arata said, "Your highness, you and I have met once in the past, when An-chan brought me here to meet you once."

Ritsu said, "Is that so…" He was wondering if An-chan and Arata liked each other mutually because it seemed like it.

The second man had redish-orange hair, like fire and light brown eyes. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Fujisaki Daisuke."

Chiaki asked, "Aren't you the guy that Nadeshiko always talks to and hangs outs with back home?"

Daisuki said, "Your highness, I am glad you remember me. Yes, Nadeshiko-chan and I are good friends."

A chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" passed through the crown princes.

The third man had navy blue hair and eyes that resemble the midnight sky. "It is nice to meet your acquaintance. My name is Yamada Hitoshi."

Kisa asked, "Aren't you the heir to one of the noble families in the Faith Kingdom?"

Hitoshi said, "Yes, I am."

Kisa inquired, "Isn't your family and Mitsuko's family good friends or something like that?"

Hitoshi replied with a smile, "Yes. Mitsuko and I are best friends."

Kisa said, "Uh-huh…"

The fourth man had hazel colored hair and forest green eyes. "I am pleased to meet you. My name is Fujihara Takeshi."

Yukina asked, "As in Sayuri's first love?"

Takeshi chuckled and responded, "That is me. Just for the record. She is also my first love." Hearing this, Sayuri blushed lightly.

The fifth man glossy, black hair and lavender colored eyes. "I am honored to meet you. My name is Sakamoto Kaoru."

Masamune said, "Sakamoto… Sakamoto Kaoru… why does your name sound so familiar?"

Kaoru said, "Oh! You must have heard about me from Kaori. We are childhood friends, but we lost contact after I went to study abroad."

Masamune said, "Oh…"

Lastly, the last man had dark brown hair with red eyes. "Hello, my name is Yoshida Hayate."

Hatori asked, "Why do I feel like I have seen you before?"

Chiaki asked, "Were you Chinatsu's best guy friend in boarding school and came to visit the us during a holiday?"

Hayate laughed and said, "That's me!"

Hatori and Chiaki said simultaneously, "I see…"

Ritsu, Masamune, Chiaki, Hatori, Kisa, and Yukina were all thinking the same thing. _'Love?'_

After that, it was already dinner time. Everyone headed towards the Dinner Hall. Everyone chatted with each other quietly. The Leaf Kingdom's royal family was 'escorted' out of the kingdom by the time then.

After dinner, everyone retired to their rooms. The six new guests were all given guest rooms to sleep in.

Ritsu and Masamune were sitting in Ritsu's room and chatting, but Ritsu still felt guilty for how he treated Masamune.

Ritsu blurted out, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Masamune looked at Ritsu with confusion. "What?"

"What I can do to make it up to you for not listening to you about Hasegawa?"

Masamune gave a sullen smile and said, "Nothing… Don't worry about it… Nothing matters more to me than the fact you are safe."

Ritsu pounced Masamune gave pressed his lips to Masamune for a long and steamy kiss. Masamune was shocked at this sudden action and opened his lips, allowing Ritsu access to explore his mouth. Soon Masamune responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ritsu's waist pulling the younger man closer to him.

After a few minutes, the two broke apart out of breath and panting.

Ritsu said breathlessly, "I will do whatever you want."

Masamune looked Ritsu in the eye and said, "I don't want our relationship to be about sex. Truthfully, all I want is that you will always be by my side and love me. That is all I could ever possibly want from you. Promise me you will."

Ritsu gave Masamune a light peck on the lips and said, "I promise. No matter what I will always love you. I could not love anyone more than I could ever love you. I will also always be by your side. You do not have to ask. It is something I will do no matter what. I love you."

Masamune pulled Ritsu into a tighter hug and responded softly, "I love you too, Ritsu…"

The two stayed in this position for quite a while, until Masamune spoke, "Lets go to sleep."

Ritsu nodded snuggled closer into Masamune's protective arms. Masamune pulled the covers over them both and whispered, "Good night."

Ritsu replied softly, "Good night."

In each others arm, the drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about the new characters. They mean absolutely nothing. It was just so that the girls can have a love life and move on because a while back someone said they should. I will try my best to post the next chapter on Tuesday, but that is a low chance, so sorry if it is later. Love and Kisses!<strong>


	21. An Eternal Promise

**Please forgive me! I know I said I would update sometime last week, but I have been so busy lately. Sports, homework, tests, and a drama to perform has put a lot of stress on me and leaving me barely anytime to write. I have also been sick, so I did not feel like writing then. Right now, I am disabled at the moment… again… because I sprained my ankle, so I can't do sports leaving me some time to type this. I hope you will enjoy this. The chapter is short, but I believe you will love it! **

**Thank you for the gift EbonyRose51! This is another chapter dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p>"Masamune, the scenery is stunning! I can stay here and gaze into the horizon forever. When the sun is setting, it is truly beautiful to see." As Ritsu said this, his eyes twinkled with contentment. Masamune's face beamed with happiness when he heard Ritsu's words. He was completely delighted to know his angel loves where he had brought him. Masamune walked forward toward Ritsu and wrapped his arm around his beloved's slender waist and gazed out in to the horizon, watching the sun disappear slowly into the sea and the pastel colors that painted the skies fade away into the night.<p>

Wondering how the two got here? Lets think back to two days ago.

…

_As the next few weeks passed, everybody except Masamune went back home. Since An-chan and Arata live in the Divine Kingdom and also fairly close, leaving meant, 'Bye! See you soon!'_

_During the weeks, Masamune seemed to be lost in thought often. Even when Ritsu asked him why he was so dazed all the time; Masamune would just wave it off as nothing. For several days, Masamune would disappear during the afternoon for a few hours and arrive back just before dinner had started with enough time to freshen up and give Ritsu a small little kiss, which often turned out into a make-out session and a lot of groping._

_One day, Masamune did not vanish mysteriously from the castle; instead he was sitting in the garden with Ritsu on a log. The two were in the deepest parts of the garden. Trees covered the area in all directions, except for a small rock path. In front of them was a small river flowing quietly. Behind them was the blooming cherry blossom tree. Its petals fell one by one in a slow and swaying movement. Each petal floating gracefully with the winds that carry it, leaving its sweet fragrance in its trail. Each petal representing something new to come._

_The two men sat in silence for a while, just hearing the calming noises of nature. Then, all the sudden Masamune asked a question. He asked, "Ritsu, do you want to go somewhere for a few days?" _

_Ritsu cocked his head sideways in confusion. "What?"_

_Masamune repeated, "Do you want to go somewhere for a few days? Like a vacation."_

_Ritsu furrowed his eyes and asked, "Why?"_

_Masamune raised his eyebrows and asked, "Do you remember what day is coming up?"_

_Ritsu thought about it, but he could not recall any special day, so he shook his head._

_Masamune started to chuckle and Ritsu was even more confused now and slightly annoyed at the fact he was being laughed at for whatever reason. _

_Ritsu hissed, "What is so funny?"_

_Masamune was trying to stop, but in the end his laughter escalated. When he finally was able to calm down, his face was slightly red from all the laughter._

_Ritsu asked irritably, "What is so funny?"_

_Masamune tried not laugh again and was able to just barely say, "R-Ritsu, your birthday is coming up soon."_

_At that moment, it dawned on Ritsu. He screeched, "WHAT!"_

_Masamune was now a little more composed than before. He asked, "When was the last time you checked the calendar? Today is already March 25, so I was wondering whether or not you want to go somewhere special."_

_Ritsu was contented to know Masamune remembered when his birthday was. He let a light blush splash his cheeks. Ritsu stuttered out, "O-okay, b-but where?"_

_Masamune smirked at this question and responded, "To the most beautiful places in the world. Just you and me. Alone…Nobody else…"_

_Reading in between the lines, there was obviously a hidden meaning in between the words, but Ritsu just blinked. Sometimes, the brunette was too dense to understand what Masamune's real intentions were. Of course those objectives are not only the reason. He is sincere about wanting to be alone and spending time with his beloved._

_Ritsu stared at Masamune for sometime before returning an answer. "Umm… Okay… I…uhh… get it."_

_Masamune's grin grew wider and chuckled slightly. Then, he switched to looking at Ritsu with gentle and loving eyes and said, "Ritsu, I love you. Always remember that."_

_Ritsu let a small smile grace upon his lips and a darker blush to appear. "I know… I love you too… Masamune…"_

_Masamune moved his hands to intertwine his fingers with Ritsu's. Here, in the silence the two sat and embraced the sweet and loving aura the others released._

_When dinner arrived, Ritsu and Masamune appeared in high spirits. Although Kiyomi and Atushi knew the reason why the two were like this, she asked why the two were so cheerful._

"_Ritsu, what has happened recently to put in such a good mood?"_

_Ritsu replied joyfully, "Mother, Father, Masamune told me he wanted to go on a trip with me for my birthday! Would it be alright if we went?"_

_Kiyomi giggled and Atushi chuckled at this question. Atushi responded, "Of course, my son. We already knew that Masamune-kun was going to ask you."_

_Ritsu's expression turned into a shocked one, while Masamune let another smirk curl onto his lips._

_Ritsu shouted, "W-what? W-why?"_

_Masamune turned towards his first love and said with the smirk still plastered on his face, "I had to ask for their permission, you know. Don't worry I did not tell them any explicit details of what I wanted to do to you on the vacation."_

_Ritsu flushed with embarrassment, so he shrieked, "S-shut up!"_

_Kiyomi and Atushi started to laugh when watching the scene before their eyes. Interactions between Ritsu and Masamune are always so hilarious since one tends to get flustered easily, while the other likes to tease._

_In order to calm his calm his lover, Masamune raked his hand through Ritsu's brown, silky locks. Feeling this familiar motion always made Ritsu relax and only think about the soothing hands running through his hair._

_Kiyomi and Atushi enjoyed watching the small intimate gesture between the two lovers. It gave them the pleasure to the see the happiness and understanding the two hold for each other._

_Soon dinner was over and preparations were being made for the trip. On March 27, the day of Ritsu's birthday, the two were about to depart. Before that though, everyone in the Divine Castle wished their prince a happy birthday. Letters and presents from all friends and family from different kingdoms arrived to be opened. Kiyomi and Atushi gave Ritsu and Masamune both big hugs and 'Good Bye! See you soon! When you two get back, there will be a huge belated birthday for you, Ritsu.' When the two were about to aboard the carriage, Kiyomi and Atushi shouted two last words._

"_Good Luck!"_

…

_What is that suppose to mean?_

…

Now lets slip back into present time.

...

At this moment, night time has encaged the Earth and the stars showered the night sky. Gentle breezes glide through the Earth's atmosphere. The most perfect night.

Currently, surrounded by the perfection of Earth, Ritsu and Masamune are taking a midnight stroll. The lovers chat about the most trivial things and admire the bright stars in the dark sky.

Masamune says, "Happy Birthday, my Ritsu."

Ritsu twirled around and stared at Masamune with tender eyes and gave soft smile. He replied, "Thank you, Masamune."

Masamune returns the thanks with a smile and says, "Ritsu, I want to take you somewhere."

Ritsu answered, "Alright."

Masamune grasped Ritsu hands and tangled their fingers together. He guided Ritsu along to their destination. Ritsu constantly asked, "Where are we going?"

Masamune's response would always be the same. "Be patient."

When they arrived at their destination, it was hill, which led a field of beautiful and colorful flowers, even though it was hard to see them under the dark sky.

Masamune turned towards Ritsu and made eye contact. He said, "Look out into the field."

When Ritsu gazed over the hill, he spotted something that surprised him. In the field of flowers, a sea of purple fluorescent flowers shimmered brilliantly. As he admired the luminescent flowers from afar, Ritsu realized it spelled a message and read it.

"小野寺律、あなたは私と結婚するのだろうか？ ("Onodera Ritsu, will you marry me?")

After reading the message, Ritsu let a loud gasp and swiftly turned to meet Masamune's eyes, which were sparkling with love.

"Do you love the flowers? These are called Galassia flowers. The only flowers that glow in the dark."

Ritsu was still in complete in shock from the message. He could not utter out a single word to describe how he is feeling.

Masamune continued, "I love you. I want to always be with you. I don't ever want to be separated from you. I know we promised to always be with each other, but now I want to seal this promise for eternity."

Masamune got down on one knee; he reached out into his pocket and from it appeared an emerald colored box. When he opened it, the most beautiful ring was revealed. The ring is made of a gold band. Encrusted in it are emeralds and diamonds. Emeralds because it was the color of Ritsu's eye- color, but also because it symbolizes love. Diamonds because it means a bond and destiny together. On the inside of the ring, beautiful letters are engraved on it and the letters say, "I love you, forever and eternally."

Masamune asked lovingly, "Onodera Ritsu, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving at that because I need to do something else. Anyways, Galassia flowers are actually real. I looked it up online because I wanted to know if there are glow in the dark flowers, so I could use it for the story. I saw a picture, It is so beautiful! Okay! I will try my best to post this week again! Bye! Love and Kisses!<strong>


	22. You are my World

**Hey! Thank you for all the great reviews! It means a lot to me! I was going to post this yesterday, but I did not have time to finish the whole thing and edit it, but here it is! I hope you love it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Onodera Ritsu, will you marry me?"<em>

...

No words could be able to comprehend what Ritsu feeling right now. His heart swelled with love and buzzing emotions he could not control. Tears of happiness clouded his eyes and a tomato red blush washed his face.

When Ritsu stared into Masamune's loving and gentle eyes, he could feel all the emotions his lover carried at this moment.

Ritsu said softly, "Takano Masamune… I accept!"

Masamune took the delicate ring out of it box and reached from Ritsu's left hand. He placed the ringer at the tip of ring finger and let it slide down the slender digit.

Ritsu raised his hand and admired the sparkling ring on his finger. While Ritsu was lost in thoughts about the ring, Masamune stood up onto his feet and quickly moved his hand grasp Ritsu's left hand. Feeling the familiar hands, Ritsu looked up and gazed in the soft and loving chocolate eyes. He could not look away nor did he want to. Masamune wrapped his free arm around Ritsu's waist and pulled his angel towards him till their bodies were practically connected together. He let go of Ritsu's left hand and raised it to caress the blushing cheek. Ritsu loved the way Masamune stroke his cheek so comfortingly. Ritsu also raised his left hand and placed it on top of the soothing hand.

The two stayed in this position in silence for what seems like hours, but in reality only a few minutes have passed.

Masamune broke the silence by saying, "I love you more than anything in this world. You are my everything."

Ritsu took in the words and stayed silent for a little. Masamune was worried he had said something that had made Ritsu uncomfortable, so he was about to say something, but before a single sound left his lips, Ritsu voiced his thoughts.

"I love you more than anything in this world too. No words will be able to express my love for you. You are my only love."

And with that, Ritsu pressed his lips hard against Masamune's, who quickly responded to the bold and tender kiss. The two lovers shared a kiss that sealed their eternity together forever. A promise and a future that will intertwine their fate into one.

As the two broke apart, both were panting heavily. A string of saliva connected their swollen, red lips. Masamune slipped his hands towards Ritsu's rear and gave it a light squeeze causing Ritsu to give a soft yelp. Ritsu understood what Masamune wanted, but he definitely did not want to do it in public.

Still breathing heavily, he panted out, "N-not here. Ah! S-stop!" Masamune leaned forward a little and licked Ritsu's ear earning him a soft moan.

Masamune whispered, "It doesn't seem like you don't want it."

Still feeling the erotic movements, Ritsu whined, "I-UNN! N-not here where p-people can h-hear us. Nghnnn! P-please s-stop."

Masamune responded back huskily, "Since it is your birthday… I have no choice, but to listen."

Immediately, he grasped Ritsu's hand into his and ran as quickly as he could to their rented suite where they will make a dirty mess, while pulling the slightly dazed brunet along with him. There the two made love till their bodies were molded completely into one. Undivided from each other.

After, Masamune pulled his beloved into his chest and brought the sheets over their bodies to shield to shield them from the cold. Before the two fell asleep, the two thought of the same words and said them aloud, astonishing the other.

…

"You are truly are my only true love."

* * *

><p><strong>Love and Kisses!<strong>


	23. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue to the story! Thank you for all you support! It makes me smile.**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. THERE IS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

* * *

><p>"Seiichi! Kaito! Come back here!" The two little boys turned around to the source of the voice. It was Ritsu and he was carrying a little girl in his arms that could not older than five. She had long chestnut colored hair, like her mother, and emerald eyes to match her beautiful hair. She had a cute round face, but not pudgy. She was wearing a pink hair band with a small pink cherry blossom it. She wore pink dress that stopped at her knees, which had flowers imprinted on the edges of the dress and lace embroidered around the edge.<p>

One of the two little boys shouted at Ritsu, "But Kaito and I are playing!"

Ritsu yelled back, "You two were going to far off and it is time for snacks."

The two boys squealed in delight at hearing the word "snacks" and quickly ran back to Ritsu. When the two boys reached Ritsu, the little girl whined, "Can you put me down? I want to walk with Sei-chan!"

Ritsu sighed tiredly and set little girl down onto her feet, so she could run to the boy. When she stood next to him, it was possible to tell the two looked identical in many features. In fact, the two are twins. The boy had light brown hair, like Ritsu and also had emerald eyes to match. He was sort of a like a miniature and younger version of Ritsu. Just like his twin sister, he had a cute round face that was not pudgy. He wore a plain black t-shirt and blue shorts. The young boy grasped his sister's hand into his, which made the girl laugh in delight.

The other boy next to him was smiling and laughing at the two. He had messy raven colored hair, like his father and gentle lavender eyes from his mother. He had round face to match his cuteness. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white colored shorts, which had small patches of mud on it from running around.

The little girl told the second boy, "Kai-chan! Hold my other hand!" She stretched her other small hand towards the boy. The raven-haired boy chuckled and clutched the little girl's hand into his. Pleased that she had both boys holding her hands she swung her arms back and forth and giggled happily.

Ritsu smiled contently to see all the children smiling happily. "Come on. Masamune is waiting for us." The children walked together with him holding hands and chatting loudly with each other about the most random things.

When the four of them arrived to the main areas of the garden, there was table with five chairs surrounding and all the snacks were already set on the table. There were different varieties of snacks, like cookies, cakes, pies, etc… Sitting at the table in one of the chairs, Masamune was waiting for the four's arrival. When he realized the four came back, he got up from his chair and walked towards them. The raven haired boy let go of the young girl's hand and ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Masamune raised the boy in his arms and gave him squeeze.

Masamune said, "Hey there how was your day so far?"

The young boy replied excitedly, "Great! Sei-chan and I had a lot of fun today!"

Masamune gave light chuckle at that comment. Masamune looked up and saw his beloved walking towards with the twins. Masamune clasped Ritsu's hand into his and pulled in for an embrace.

Masamune said huskily, "Hey."

Hearing the sweet voice always sent a shiver down Ritsu's spine. "Hey."

The two were lost in the embrace until they heard three little voices going, "EWW! Stop it!"

The two lovers pulled apart and laughed quietly at the children's reaction.

Ritsu looked towards the children and said, "Why don't we start eating some treats?"

Masamune carried the little boy in his arm towards the table and set in down in one of the chairs. The young quickly grabbed some snacks and stacked them high onto his plate. Ritsu raised the young girl and settled her down onto her chair and then her twin brother. After setting the children down and making sure they did not take too many sweets, Ritsu and Masamune sat down in their spots next to each other and poured some tea into cups and sipped quietly watching the children.

Watching this scene, any person would think these five were a family. Two parents, even though they are both men, and three small children. Complete family set in anyone's eyes. They are a family, but the children were not all related to each other and one of their parents. Why? Everything goes back to about 6 and half years ago.

At the beginning of 6 and half years ago, Masamune had just proposed to Ritsu. When it was unveiled to the Divine and Diamond Kingdom, their crown princes were going to be married to each other, there were multiple conflicts. Many opposed the marriage for obvious reasons; it was weird and unnatural for two men to marry. Others did not have a problem at all, which were very few, but they were concerned about the fact two of them are crown princes to the two most powerful kingdoms in the world. If the two were married, that would mean combining the two kingdoms into one, which many had opposition towards to. A majority was troubled about the fact there would be no heir to the throne.

Hearing the people's worries and oppositions, Ritsu and Masamune understood and knew these outbursts were to be said. Ritsu and Masamune held a public conference with the people of their kingdoms. The two addressed all of the people's concerns and complaints.

First the two discussed about the fact the two kingdoms will not combine. It will still have its original rulers, the Onodera family for the Divine Kingdom and Takano family for the Diamond Kingdom.

Second, the two men told the people about their plans for an heir. They confirmed there will be an heir that possesses their bloodline and it will be through surrogating. An-chan will have a child with Ritsu and Masamune will have child with Kaori. (Kaori wanted to assist Masamune with his problem. When she was asked, she immediately gave a positive answer.)

Lastly, the two discussed their marriage. The two knew it was not normal for two men to get married, even though it was legal in any kingdom. They also knew it was more troublesome with the fact the two of them are soon-to-be kings. The two lovers promised that even when they are married, they will care about all the affairs of the kingdom. The two said that the kingdom is important to them and nothing can replace that. The two lovers bowed before their people and asked for their blessing for their marriage because it would mean the world to them to know their people accepted their marriage. The people could tell by the way the two acted that they did care for each other and will not go back on their words. Each citizen knew both princes are hard-workers and what they have already done for the kingdom. Because of them and their parents, both kingdoms flourished. Even though it took a while for a majority to give their approval, in the end their wish was granted.

About a month after that, the marriage ceremony was held for the two to be married. It was a public event to all the citizens of any kingdom who wanted to attend. Many friends and family were present at the ceremony. In the end, countless number of people came to the wedding.

Everything you could ever imagine at you dream wedding was there. Large rows of dessert tables. A stage for the ceremony. There were flowers spreaded out everywhere, but the main ones were cherry blossoms because to Ritsu and Masamune it was the flower that has been a symbol through all their years. From high school and into adulthood, it was what constantly reminded them of each other and what they had been through.

When the ceremony was commenced, everybody was quiet and attentive. After the two said their vows and "I do," and "you may kiss," was announced, everybody started to cheer at the loving kiss the two shared on their wedding day. A day neither would ever forget.

About a few months later, everybody was settled in their normal lives just a few changes. Ritsu and Masamune had finally ascended the thrones to their kingdoms. Because of their marriage, Ritsu and Masamune had a castle built just for them and their children when they were growing up. It was beautiful. Many of the rooms were decorated differently. The master bedroom or in other words the room Ritsu and Masamune's bedroom was the largest. It had everything the two could ever need in the room. On one of the center of walls, laid a large king sized bed for the two (For you know… stuff… and…fun). It had a bathroom big enough for the two of them, which held a large shower and bathtub. Because the two kings lived in another location, the center of government was shifted to this area. As for the family castle, the retired kings and queens live there and took care of it, but they would often go to the newly constructed castle to be with their sons.

Within months after their marriage, Chiaki and Hatori, Kisa and Yukina, Yuu and Hisashi, and Kirishima and Yokozawa decided to do the same as Ritsu and Masamune, so they could also get married, which happened in the end.

As for An-chan, she got married to Arata. Nadeshiko and Daisuke, Chinatsu and Hayate, Mitsuko and Hitoshi, Kaori and Kaoru, and Sayuri and Takeshi also got married. In the end all of them got their happy ending, which each and everyone deserved after each of them had to face.

Soon, after each couple got used their life, all of them gathered for a few days, but not for long because each prince had become the king of their realm and did not have much time to spare. They had to prove that they will keep their promises to their people and will never forsake them.

Every single pair of married couple decided to meet up Ritsu and Masamune's castle. There they talked about what had happened recently.

All of the sudden, An-chan said, "I think it is time I have Ricchan's child."

After that sentence was said, rushes of silence passed through every single person and were staring wide-eyed at her. An-chan ignored of the shocked stares that were sent her way. She continued, "I believe it is time. I don't think we should wait to long."

Ritsu hesitated to respond, but in the end asked, "A-An-chan, but did Arata say it was okay to? I-I don't want this to happen without his consent."

An-chan looked at Ritsu with tender eyes and responded, "Don't worry. Arata said it was okay, right dear?"

Arata nodded his head and smiled towards Ritsu. He said, "Ritsu-san, don't about it. An had already told me about this before we got married. She said she would not marry me if I did not consent to it. I could tell how earnest she was and the fact you are still someone important to her, I could not refuse and consented. I completely understand. Do not worry."

An-chan placed her hands on top of her husband's and intertwined their hands together and gave him a sweet and endearing smile as her thanks and to show her love for him.

Ritsu said with relief and thanks, "Thank you, Arata. It means everything to me."

After what An-chan said, Kaori thought she should also do the same now. When she was asked to surrogate a child for Masamune, she consented because she still wanted to help him after all Masamune was someone she once loved. Masamune was somebody that meant something to her. Kaori is in love with her husband now, but she still cared for Masamune, but not the same way as before, but love as in friends and thanks for showing me what love is.

Kaori said, "I think it is time for me too. Don't worry about it Masamune-kun, Kaoru already gave his permission. And if An-chan I do it at the same time, then your children can be about the same age."

Masamune gave her smile of thanks, which she returned.

So in 9 months, Kaori went into labor and gave birth to a young boy. He had raven black hair, like his father and lavender colored eyes, like his mother. He was born on May 18. His was named Takano Kaito.

A few weeks later, An-chan went into labor and gave birth to a pair of twins. It was not a surprise because Ritsu and An-chan were told it was going to be twins, but the real surprise was going to the gender of the twins. An-chan delivered a boy and a girl, fraternal twins. The boy was older than the girl by a few minutes. They were born on October 8. The boy had brown hair and emerald colored eyes, like his father and he was name Onodera Seiichi. The girl had chestnut colored hair, like her mother and emerald eyes, like her father and she were named Onodera Sakura. In remembrance of the cherry blossoms that are symbols of Ritsu and Masamune's love.

When living arrangements were being made, it was kind of complicated. After some fussing about what should happen, it was finalized. An-chan, Arata, Kaori, and Kaoru will stay with Ritsu and Masamune at their castle. All of them were there because they wanted to make sure the babies get settled in with their life.

Within a month, everything was okay. It took awhile to get used to have toddlers in the house, but soon it felt like it has always been that. Everyone adored Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito. Many friends came to visit them and coo over the children.

And in 5 years, the life Ritsu and Masamune have now is perfect.

"Sei-chan! That is mine," Sakura whined.

Seiichi said with a puppy dog face, "B-but, Sa-chan…"

Sakura pouted and muttered, "Fine. Take it."

Seiichi laughed and said, "Lets share it."

Sakura giggled and hugged her twin brother with joy. Then, she turned to Kaito and said, "Kai-chan, share with us!"

Kaito beamed a smile at her and replied, "Okay!"

Ritsu and Masamune watched the adorable scene with their kids. Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito had made a huge change in their lives, a good change. These three were so important to them that nobody could comprehend just how much.

In a distance, a women's voice could be heard, "ello…"

Ritsu and Masamune turned around and spotted four people. It was An-chan, Arata, Kaori, and Kaoru. Arata and Kaoru were holding small bundles in their arms, which could only be their few months old babies. Before anybody could say anything, the three children spotted the four adults and squealed loudly. Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito jumped out of their seats and towards their mother. All three of them jumped right into their mother's arms and laughed loudly.

Sakura and Seiichi said gleefully, "An-Onee-chan, you came!"

Kaito said to Kaori just has cheerfully, "Kaori-onee-san, you are here!"

Ritsu, Masamune, An-chan, and Kaori decided that it would be for the best if the three children did not know An-chan and Kaori were their mothers. The four decided that when they got older, they would told.

An-chan laughed and replied with her trademark smile, "Yep! We came to visit."

Ritsu and Masamune got up from their seats and went towards the group of people. All the adults gave each other hugs and greetings.

Ritsu said, "Why don't you guys join us? We are having snacks right now."

An-chan replied, "Sure!"

Ritsu called for some servants to bring out some more chairs and some warmed milk for the toddlers.

As soon as everything was brought, everyone was seated, chatting, and eating.

Through everything that has happened, everyone was able to find their happily ever after. Each person found their star-crossed lover, their fated one, their soul mate. Because of the obstacles they had to endure, it only made their love stronger for one another and that is what brought them all here today. Together and happy.

As Shakespeare had once written, "The course of true love never did run smooth."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! The final chapter of the story. This story is over, but I want to make a sequel based on the children. If I did, would you all want to read it? PM or put a review up to tell me! If you all want a sequel, then I will write it along with another I story I am going to start soon, "Worlds Apart." The summary can be found on my profile. It is romance and fantasy. I hope you will all read it. Bye! Love and Kisses! <strong>


	24. Author's Note

**I know these types of notes are not allowed, but I have an important message.**

**Since Fanfiction is making sure all explicit content is to be removed or else your account and story gets deleted, I deleted all of my sex scenes, but the story is still the same just without those scenes. For those who still want to read it, send me your email through PM, email, or reviewing, so those without accounts can get them too. I will send those scenes to you.**

**Email Address: everlastingsnowprincess(at sign) **

**As of now, I don't have a tumblr or livejournal account, but I planning to make one though I am sure if I want to. Depending on how I feel about the situation, then I will most likely make one, but until then I will use email to send the scenes that won't be posted on . Gomenasai! (Please tell me your opinions on these two websites because I want to use one that is easy, since I am a complete idiot at these types of things.)**

**Also sorry for not starting the sequel to this story. I really want to focus on my current story. Until then, I will leave you with the summary and title of the story.**

**Love's Next Target-Sequel to "What is True Love?" Sakura, Seiichi, and Kaito are 15 now and are currently attending a boarding school with their best friends, while hiding their royal identity. As they live their school life, they each fall in love unexpectedly, but with who? Cliche. NOT! **

**Love and Kisses!**


	25. Sequel is HERE!

**My loves! I am here to inform you, my sequel to "What is True Love?" has arrived. I hope you will check it out. The story is completely modernized, so I can be more creative. It will be about Ritsu's, Masamune's, Kisa's, Yukina's, Chiaki's, Hatori's, Yuu's, Hisashi's (TheBlackFlamingo101's OC), and Yokozawa's children. It will be about their life at school and how they each surive and find an emotion that is rare to come across, which is Love. Don't worry, this is still a Yaoi story. If you are wondering whether or not Ritsu, Masamune, Kisa, Yukina, Chiaki, Hatori, Yuu, and Hisashi, Yokozawa, and Kirishima will be in it. They will. Often times they will appear on special occasions, letter, phone calls, and memories.**

**If you think this story sounds cliche, believe me it's not. I will be adding all kinds of twists and secrets to this story. It will be more than you could ever expect.**

**So check out, "Love's Next Targets" because it will be amazing. I will do everything I can to guarantee it! **

**And if you like it, please review, alert, favorite. One of those things, so I know you do. Because if you don't, I might not continue the story.**

**Love and Snow Kisses!**


End file.
